Snapshots of the Future
by ZS Fan
Summary: Because there are moments in Life which will not always be captured in a picture but will remain in our memories forever. Oneshots of Future: of moments of Angst, Humor, Care, Friendship and perhaps, Love. Christmas Special up.
1. Prologue

Hi people and welcome to Snapshots :) For those who've read my story, Future, I'm sure you have an idea of what this is about. For those who haven't, well, Snapshots is based on my story, Future, which takes place in an alternate universe, the world beyond the Gate. Which is our world, but in a different time period than in Conqueror of Shamballa. In Future, the FMA characters (or alternate versions of them) are in high school and living a relatively normal life.

The main pairings in Future are EdxEnvy and LingxEnvy. Yeah, I adore Envy. He's the 2003 anime version, without his memory. Ed is the 2003 version too, or rather, the Conqueror of Shamballa version since he's tall in here and Future. Ling is Ling.

But not all chapters in Snapshots are going to be either of those pairings. In fact, I'm planning to explore friendship aspects in this sidestory to Future, since that story is already so long. So these series of oneshots are going to be about the lives of the characters in Future. Each chapter will have two themes, which I will be doing in alpabetical order. I've always wanted to try that.

With that said, I hope you will enjoy reading these sidestories :) Thanks if you've read this author's note. I should be posting the first chapter tomorrow. I hope you will enjoy reading it as well.

-YB Fan


	2. Alcohol and Abandon : Ed & Envy

_A_

_Alcohol & Abandon (Ed & Envy)_

**Characters: Ed, Envy, Russell, Winry, random girls**

_Setting: Rick's mansion, Ed's house (after Rick's Party)_

* * *

><p>"C'mon, let's get you back home." The Full Metal Alchemist said as he helped his former enemy along.<p>

Envy blinked at him. "Home? I don't want to go home."

Ed stared at him. "Why?"

Envy grinned, pulling away from Ed, "Because I want to stay in Rick's party!"

"Eh? Envy-" but the sin was already sprinting away. Sighing, Ed ran after him. "Envy!"

"Oh Envy," Ed heard girls who were surrounding the purple haired teen giggle, "You're so handsome and cool in that jacket!"

"Am I?" Envy asked, looking at the skull head black windbreaker he was wearing. The girls nodded vigorously and he smiled, "Thanks!"

The girls stared at him "He's so cute!" They gushed amongst themselves.

"Envy, will you date me?" One girl asked sweetly.

"No, date me!" Her friend protested.

"No, me!"

Ed watched as Envy blinked. "Date?" He scratched his head. "Um, I can't."

"Why_?_!" They yelled together.

Ed stared as Envy looked down, a shy blush on his face. "Because I'm already dating Li-mpff!"

"Ahahaha. Sorry ladies," Ed gave the puzzled pretty girls a sheepish grin, laughing nervously, "He's drunk so don't mind what he says."

He removed his hand from Envy's mouth, who blinked amethyst eyes cutely. "I am?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes Envy, you're drunk," Ed told him. He sighed, running a hand through his golden locks before taking hold of his arm. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going, Ed?" Envy asked innocently.

"Home." Ed replied patiently. "I'll even let you crash at my place if you want."

"But Ed," Envy protested, "Ling might be mad if you do that."

"…What?"

"My boyfriend will be mad if you take me home," Envy whispered and Ed flushed, "He's scary when he's mad."

"Uh…" Ed said, at a lost for words. "You and Ling…are still together?"

"Are we?" Envy asked, cocking his head to the side. "I can't remember."

"Hey, Envy!"

Ed flinched, but then relaxed as Envy shouted, "Russell!"

Russell grinned at him, then blinked as he suddenly found his arms full of Envy, who snuggled into his chest. "…Envy?"

"I love you Russell! You are my bestest best friend!" Envy declared happily. "Next to Winry of course, but you're still awesome!"

Russell blinked. And blinked. "I am?" He asked, surprised.

"Yep!"

"I am." Russell repeated dazedly, and Ed would have laughed at the stunned expression on his face were he not shocked himself at the scene before him.

"Yup!" Envy grinned at him. Seeing Russell's features, he blinked, "Why? Is it bad to be my bestest best friend?"

"Uh, no…no!" Russell said, and Ed could see that confident smirk back on his face, and the pleased glint in his eyes. He leaned close to the blinking sin, sliding a hand down his back to the curve of his ass. "Of course not, babe-Owww!"

"Ed? Why'd you hit Russell?" Envy asked, puzzled.

"Yeah Ed, why'd you hit me?_!_" Russell demanded.

"Why?" Ed twitched. He grabbed the sin, pulling him away from the bruised blond, whom he shot a glare at, "You were about to molest him! Are you so low as to molest someone who's drunk?_!_"

"…He's drunk?"

"Obviously," Ed rolled his eyes. He held Envy protectively, regarding Russell with a raised eyebrow. "You were going to touch his ass weren't you."

Russell put his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey I didn't know he was drunk!"

"Right, and I'm guessing you thought he had fallen for your charms."

"Yeah, that was what I thought." Russell said honestly.

Ed stared at him. Finally, he scoffed, turning and walking away, "Let's go, Envy."

"Eh? Hey Ed!" Russell called after him accusingly, "You just want Envy all to yourself, don't you?"

"I'm going to take him home," Ed said dryly, shooting a glower at Russell. "Where he'll be safe from perverts like you."

"Hey!" Russell protested but Ed didn't seem to be listening to him. He frowned, then sighed, "Geez Ed, you act like you're Envy's boyfriend!"

Ed had heard him, but chose to ignore him. Though he couldn't help the flush that was making its way to his face. Envy looked at him curiously, "Ed? Why's your face red?"

Ed started. Realizing Envy was expecting an answer, he replied with a smile, "Nothing Envy, it's just the heat."

"Oh. Heat?" Ed nodded. He watched as Envy smiled. "Hey Ed? You're hot."

Edward spluttered, "What!_?_"

"It's true," Envy merely said, staring at him. His smile widened, "You know, the girls say I'm hot, but I think _you're_ hot!"

"Uh…right…okay…" Ed said slowly, mind internally combusting. Did Envy just claim he was hot? _Envy_?

"What's wrong, Ed?" Envy asked, concern in his voice as he tilted his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Um…no…" Ed said. He laughed, reminding himself that Envy was drunk, that there was no way the sin was meaning anything he was saying. Though a part of him wanted to believe he was; but Ed shoved that part deep into the chasm of his mind as he smiled at Envy. "I'm just…surprised."

"Oh? But don't you know you're hot?"

"No?" He had never thought of himself as 'hot'.

"Oh. Well, you are!" Envy declared, grinning. "Remember that, okay?"

"Okay…" Ed said hesitantly. _"He doesn't mean anything he says. He doesn't mean anything he says. Don't fool yourself, Elric. Envy Evans called you hot because he's drunk. Not because he thinks you are."_

"Ed? I'm sleepy." Envy yawned, looking up at him with hazy amethyst eyes, "Can we go home?"

"Home. Yes. Home." Edward said, biting his lip and restraining himself from doing something stupid. Like hugging Envy. Or Kissing him. Shit, this was torture. Ed winced as he felt a pin prick of déjà vu.

The alchemist inhaled. He could get through this. He was the Full Metal Alchemist, damn it. He had done much more difficult things than this. He definitely could get the sin home without doing anything stupid. Yes, he could.

Steeling himself for the tremulous road ahead to Envy's house, Ed directed a smile at the sin, as he pulled him gently out the door of Rick's mansion. Who knew the athlete was rich? He never would have guessed, with the way he acted. He could believe Russell was rich, but _Rick_?

"Let's go home, Envy."

Envy smiled sleepily at him. "Home." He purred, in a way that made Ed's heart skip a beat. "I like the sound of that."

Suddenly he frowned, and Ed wondered what was the matter. "Envy?"

"Hey Ed…I just realized I didn't see Ling at the party," Envy said softly, so soft Edward had to strain his ears a little to hear. "Why? Does he not like me anymore?"

"Envy…uh…" Edward searched his mind for something sensible to say, "I'm sure Ling still likes you…he's your boyfriend, right?"

"Boyfriend…I'm not sure about that," Envy said, and for a moment, his amethyst eyes cleared, his gaze becoming somber as he murmured, "I still like him…"

Ed felt a pang in his heart. But he smiled to cheer the sin up. "Don't worry, Envy. Ling still cares about you." He inhaled. "I know it."

"How do you know?"

"_Because…I care about you too. I can see it." _But Edward didn't say that. Instead, he said, "If he didn't care about you he wouldn't tell you who he truly was. He wouldn't have been so honest with you."

"I guess that's true…" Envy looked up. "But what about Winry?"

"Winry?"

"I didn't see her at the party either…" Envy said. He blinked. "Did I?"

"Winry was at the party, Envy," Ed told him. He gave a reassuring smile. "Remember? She asked you to dance with her but you refused. So she went and danced with someone else and you walked away with me to get a drink."

"Oh yeah…" Envy said in realization. "I remember now…she still cares about me, right?"

"Definitely, I can't imagine Winry not caring about you," Edward said dryly. And he supposed he was only human, to feel the slightest tinge of envy for…Envy.

"I still have her, then." Envy said. He looked at Ed. "What about you, Ed?"

"What?"

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course I do, Envy." Ed told him truthfully. _"I care about you more than I should."_

He felt his heart beat faster as Envy leaned closer, giving him a crooked smile. "Thank you, Ed." He said, his words slurred, "I'm glad I have you."

"T-Thanks, Envy." Ed stuttered, unsure on what else he could manage with the sin suddenly so close to him.

Envy smiled at him, then leaned back. "Can we go to your place, Ed?" He asked. "I've never been there before."

"Sure…?"

"Yay." Envy smiled happily, then gave a yawn. "I'm sleepy."

Then Ed remembered. "But Envy, what about Ling?"

"What about him?"

"You said he would be mad if I took you back to my place…" Ed reminded carefully.

"Oh. But…Ling's not really my boyfriend anymore so it shouldn't matter, right?" Envy said, frowning. "It's not as if he would let me go to his place…"

"But you went to his place before." Though inside, Ed was glad. He didn't know if Ling would take advantage of a drunk Envy. Who knew, the squinty eyed prince might be sneaky enough – especially as Envy would welcome his advances. Ed frowned at the thought.

"I did?" Envy murmured. He clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ugh…my head hurts."

"You've had too much alcohol." Ed said concernedly. Sighing, he raised his hand to flag down a taxi.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>In the end, they ended up at his place. Ed sighed as he stared at the sin lying on his bed. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened. He only remembered Envy giving him pleading eyes and taking out his phone to text his mother- which Ed took from him and typed a quick, improvised message to Envy's mother. Who knew what Envy would type, being drunk?<p>

Perhaps he was slightly drunk as well.

"Ed?" Envy called. "Can you come here?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the alchemist advanced towards his bed, "Yeah, Envy- woah!"

Ed blinked, then flushed as he realized Envy had pulled him down, on top of him. "E-Envy?"

He felt his face become hot as Envy reached up, tangling his hands in his blond hair. The alchemist was frozen as the sin trailed his hands across his hair, reaching his ponytail and pulling the brown rubber band free, allowing golden locks of hair to fall onto his back in cascading gold. "Edward? I like your hair."

"R-Really?"

"Uh huh. I like it when it's down too," Envy murmured, running his hands through the silky golden strands. "You have really pretty hair, you know?"

"You're really drunk." Ed managed to say.

"Mmm. Maybe I am." Envy admitted and Ed blinked. He smiled, "I wish I had hair like yours, Ed. Mine is all spiky, like a palmtree."

Ed chuckled as Envy pouted. He found himself grinning, reaching out his hands to slip the headband free from Envy's hair. "Well I like your hair."

"You do?"

Ed nodded, smiling, "It's unique," he said softly as he tucked purple strands of hair behind the sin's ears. "It's soft too."

Right, maybe he really was drunk too. Unique and soft? Not that he wasn't being honest, but they were hardly apt descriptions. But at least he wasn't stuttering like before.

"I see." Envy replied quietly. He hesitated, before saying, "Ed, I like you."

"…You what?"

"I like you." Envy repeated. "I really like you, Edward."

Ed removed his hands from Envy's hair like he had been bitten. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not." Envy said, but his amethyst eyes were still hazy. "I'm not drunk. I like you, Ed."

"Envy…"

Envy smiled. "Ed…" he murmured, and leaned up to kiss him.

Ed froze as Envy hooked an arm behind his neck, kissing him. Envy was kissing him. Envy. Slowly, he brought his arms to circle the sin's waist, returning the kiss hesitantly.

Envy's hand rose to tug gently on Ed's strands of blond hair, and the alchemist gasped. He felt Envy smile against his lips, and decided to abandon all reserve, thrusting his tongue into Envy's mouth as his hands moved to lift the sin's shirt up, caressing his stomach and chest.

Envy moaned, and Ed's eyes widened. He snapped back to reality, removing his hands and pushing the sin back down onto the bed.

"Edward?" Envy questioned, cheeks flushed and hair running loose over the bed without his headband.

Ed swallowed at the sight. Leaping off the sin, he shouted, flustered, "Sorry!"

"Edward-"

But Ed was already running away.

* * *

><p>The alchemist reached the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him, panting as he stared at his flushed face in the mirror. <em>"Fuck fuck fuck! What did I just do?"<em>

What had he done? He had kissed Envy back. Envy was the one who had initiated the kiss, but he had kissed Envy back. And rather passionately too, while letting his hands run across Envy's chest. He had taken advantage of Envy when he was drunk, which he had accused Russell of doing. What a hypocrite he was.

Ed scowled as he pulled harshly on his hair which Envy had released from his ponytail, glaring down. "Shit. I can't believe this."

"Damn teenage body!"

Ed closed his eyes, concentrating on willing his arousal away with more neutral thoughts, none of which involved Envy. He thought of what Ling would think if he ever found out, how Al would be so disappointed in him, how Winry would kill him-

With such thoughts, it didn't take long for his arousal to fade. Ed sighed and opened his eyes, and was about to make his way towards the door when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

The alchemist took the device out of his pocket, and grimaced at the caller ID before flipping the phone open. He held it to his ear. "Hello…?"

"ED!" Winry's loud voice echoed in the bathroom and Ed winced, holding the phone away from his ear, "Where are you and Envy?_!_"

"Lower your voice, Winry," Ed spoke carefully, holding the phone a little away from his ear, "Don't worry, he's with me. We're at my place."

"What?"

"He's drunk, so I took him back to my and Al's place," Ed explained calmly, "He didn't seem to want to go home."

There was silence, an almost foreboding silence, before Winry said seriously, "Alright, Ed. So he's alright?"

"Yeah, just really drunk." Ed replied. "He's in my bed now."

"Your bed?_!_" Winry exclaimed and Ed flinched, "Ed, you better not be doing anything to him! I don't care if you're my friend, I'll punch you so hard-I'll-"

"Relax, Winry!" Ed cut in quickly, "I'm not doing anything to him! I'm not that kind of guy!" He paused. "He's just sleepy when he's drunk and so I let him lie down on my bed."

"…Really?"

Ed nodded. "Really."

There was another silence, before Winry said, her voice softer and apologetic. "Okay then. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ed. I was just worried."

Ed blinked. Well, this was a surprise. But he shrugged with a smile. "It's fine, Winry. I know how much you care about him." Why did Envy even ask if Winry cared about him? She definitely did. A bit too much, maybe.

"Yeah…" Winry murmured. Ed heard her sigh. "Right. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"Take care of Envy for me, okay Ed?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "I will." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks Ed." Ed could practically see her smile. "Well, bye."

"Bye."

Winry hung up, and Ed looked at his phone before flipping it closed and pocketing it. Yeah, Winry would kill him if she ever found out what he had done to Envy. She would murder him with her _wrench_. Ed grimaced. Which was why he wasn't planning on letting her know. Ever.

The alchemist inhaled, then reached forward to open the door, stepping into the bedroom.

Envy was still lying on the bed. He looked up, "Ed? Why did you go away?"

He seemed to pause, before saying, "I want you. Don't you want me too?"

"_More than you know, much more." _Ed thought. He managed a smile at Envy who was lying on the bed, glad that at least he wasn't wearing his skimpy outfit from the past. Ed sent a quick prayer of thanks to whoever was controlling this universe for small mercies. _"But not like this. I'd never be able to forgive myself."_

"Sorry Envy, but I think I should go."

"Why?" Envy asked, and Ed hated how miserable he sounded.

He inhaled. He hated to be a bastard, but it had to be done. The alchemist made his way towards the door. "You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep in Al's room. I'll see you tomorrow, Envy."

"Ed?" Envy asked sadly. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I said something I shouldn't have said, didn't I?_!_"

His heart was clenching in his chest in his effort to ignore Envy. Ed inhaled. He could do this. He could. It was the right thing to do. When morning came, Envy would wake up and forget all about tonight, about all the things he had said. He had morals which he couldn't ignore.

"Ed! Please!" Envy was crying out now, and Ed bit his lip so hard he drew blood. This was it- he just had to step out the door and forget all about what had happened. Just a few more damn steps. "Please don't leave me, Ed! Don't abandon me like _he_ did!"

Ed stilled at the doorway. Slowly, he turned, unable to believe his ears. "What?"

Envy was staring back at him with tearful purple eyes, "Don't leave me, please." He said pleadingly. "I trust you. I shouldn't but I do. So please…don't leave."

"Envy…" Ed said softly.

Envy shivered. He was sitting up on the bed, and Ed watched silently as he wrapped his arms around himself, trembling. "Cold…it's so _cold_." His voice shook. "Why did he leave me? Why did he leave me all alone? _Why_?"

"Envy…you remember?"

"Remember? I remember," Envy said quietly. "I remember being abandoned. I remember that look of disgust. I remember what she wanted me to do."

Ed sighed. So much for his will. He turned fully and made his way back towards the bed, lifting himself up onto it and taking the shivering Envy into his arms. "It's okay, Envy. It's alright."

"He didn't love me," Envy sobbed, burying his face in Ed's neck. "I thought he loved me but he didn't! If he did he wouldn't have abandoned me!"

Ed merely remained silent, letting the sin release his sadness.

"She told me to kill." Envy confessed and Ed's eyes widened. He looked at the sin's somber amethyst eyes. "I was hurt. It hurt so much. So I listened to her. I thought it would help lessen the pain. It didn't."

"I wanted to show him, I wanted to show him how much of a monster his son had become, his own Sin," Envy murmured, purple eyes darkening. "I couldn't find him. But I found the people he cared about. The people he loved like he _didn't_ love me. And I wanted to hurt them like he had hurt me." He laughed dryly, tears leaking from his eyes. "Because isn't that what he believed in? It's equivalent exchange, isn't it?"

Ed bit his lip as Envy continued darkly, "I hated him." He said lowly. "I hated him and his happy family. And I hated his son, his golden son who had _everything_ – everything which should have belonged to _me_."

That was him. Envy hated him. What had he expected? Envy had killed him. Maybe Greed was right. Homunculi didn't change. Perhaps Greed did indeed know Envy better than he did.

Why was he still hugging Envy? Why was he still holding him close- holding someone who had killed him without any mercy? Why was he trying to comfort him?

Because he couldn't bear to let Envy go. Even if it was just in the physical aspect.

"I wanted to make him suffer, and kill him afterwards. Give him a painful, bloody _death_." The purple haired sin grinned against Ed's neck, malevolence in his eyes. "And I did."

"And yet," Edward stared as Envy removed his face from his neck, glowering at him with the purple eyes all homunculi possessed, "He's now right here, in front of me, _comforting_ me."

"You have some nerve, Fullmetal."

"Do you really hate me that much?" Ed asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" Envy glared at him, fury in his amethyst eyes. He smirked maliciously. "Haven't you already learned that from the time I killed you, HUH?_!_ WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!_?_"

Edward inhaled. "Then why did you kiss me?"

He watched as Envy flushed, then glared a hateful glare at him. "Idiot!" He hissed. "I was drunk, stupid! I was fucking drunk! Even homunculi aren't immune to alcohol!"

He smirked. "And you took that _golden_ opportunity, didn't you?" He sneered mockingly, "You practically seized it, seized _me. _Have you fallen so low as to take advantage of someone who's drunk, huh Elric?_!_"

His heart hurt. Was this what Envy felt? Wanting someone who didn't care about you to care? This hurt, this pain? Was this what he had putting the homunculus through, with his mere existence alone?

But Edward could still see the tears held back in Envy's eyes. Chewing on his lip, he reached out to bring the sin close. "Sorry. Maybe I'm drunk too." He murmured, "Hate me then. Hate me all you want. If it makes you feel any better, hate me. Hate me for holding you like this. Hate me for all the suffering you've been put through because of me. Because of my father." He inhaled. What the hell was he saying? "Hate me instead of him. I'm his son, aren't I? I'll take responsibility for his actions."

Envy stared at him, stared at Edward's golden eyes, then howled. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR WARM HEART!" The sin screamed, thrashing in his hold, "IT WAS EASIER IN THE PAST! SO MUCH FUCKING EASIER WHEN YOU HATED ME AS MUCH AS I HATED YOU! WHEN YOU LOATHED ME AS MUCH AS I LOATHED YOUR FUCKING EXISTENCE ALONE!"

"Your heart's warm too," Edward said, placing a hand on the sin's chest. He smiled. "I guess I should have told you when you asked me if you were a monster, huh? You have a warm heart, Envy."

"Huh? Have you fucking gone mad, pipsqueak?" Envy sneered at him disbelievingly. "What? Alcohol gone to your puny head?"

"Don't call me small!" Ed glared at him and Envy smirked.

"Tch. Still the same as ever I see. Though your voice's not as loud – you out of touch?" He scoffed.

To his surprise, Ed returned his smirk. "Yeah- 'cause I'm no longer short."

"…What?"

Ed rolled his eyes. Removing his hand from Envy's chest, he slid off the bed onto the floor, smirking at Envy as he stood at his full height.

The sin gaped, which sent a rush of satisfaction through the alchemist. "What- what the fuck? How the hell did you grow!_?_ Why the hell aren't you short_!_?"

Ed shrugged. "Puberty."

"Puberty my fucking foot-what!_?_" Ed raised an eyebrow as Envy jumped off the bed, landing on the floor and shaking him vigorously. "Why can't I transform? Why can't I fucking shapeshift!_?_ What the fuck did you do to me!_?_"

Ed sighed. "Nothing." He said, calmly removing Envy's hands from his shoulders. "It's this world. The world beyond the Gate is different from ours. You can't shapeshift here." He didn't tell the sin he couldn't do alchemy either.

"Then why can Greed transform his hand into carbon?" Envy demanded angrily as he stumbled back. He crossed his arms. "He can, can't he? It's fucking unfair."

"Because he's using Ling's human body as a medium." Ed said, overcoming his surprise. "Humans belong in this world. Homunculi don't."

"Fuck you." Envy growled, pure frustration in his eyes, "How can you be taller than me?_!_ Height was one of the things which I had that _you_ didn't!"

"Oh, so that's why you kept on calling me short." Ed said, deadpan.

Envy flushed. "Shut up!" He said, stomping forward. "Fuck you. I called you short because you_ were_ short. It was fun to rile you up." He smirked. "You could never beat me, could you?" He sneered.

Ed scoffed, feeling annoyed. He then smirked. "You know," he said suddenly, golden eyes glinting. "I'd rather fuck you."

Envy stared, backing away. "W-What?_!_" He exclaimed, and Ed smiled to see the blush creeping up onto his cheeks. "What the hell's wrong with you, Elric_!_?"

He had just been getting tired of Envy's taunting. But was this Envy's weak point? Well, he would just have to find out. Ed smirked, stepping forward. The sin was against the dresser and he placed a hand on the wall, trapping him against it as he whispered huskily, looming over the now shorter sin. "You heard me."

"Fuck – get away from me!" Envy yelled, face red as he shoved the alchemist roughly away, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Ed grunted as he stumbled back. Regaining his balance, he smirked tauntingly. "What? You were the one who kissed me just now. Are you scared of me, Envy?" He drawled, "How the tables have turned. Now that I'm looking at you, you're quite pretty. Prettier than Winry."

Envy's face turned more red and paled at the same time. Edward smirked. Revenge. Was. Sweet.

"Of course I am! That bitch of yours isn't even pretty!"

Ed rolled his eyes, "Winry is _your_ best friend in this world, Envy."

"She is? Fuck, she is!" Envy muttered, slapping a hand to his forehead void of his headband. "How did I even get her as a best friend_?_!"

Ed raised a blond eyebrow. "She cares for you."

Envy scowled, flushing slightly. "She cares too much!"

Ed couldn't help but smile at that. "Great minds think alike." He murmured, moving forward and smiling slyly, "So, Envy…"

"What?" Envy asked apprehensively. He flinched as Ed leaned close to him, and reached out to push him away. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me!_?_"

Ed caught his wrists, smirking as he pinned them against the wall. The alcohol was reducing the sin's strength and he took the opportunity to keep Envy pinned against the dresser. "I want you." The blond alchemist purred. "Didn't you say you wanted me too?"

"I told you I was _drunk_, dumbass!"

Ed smirked. Oh, this was just too fun. Envy staring at him – face flushed, wrists pinned against the wall, trapped against the dresser with the alcohol impeding his movements, the frustration at his own lack of power in his eyes; it was too priceless an opportunity to not take advantage of. _Finally,_ he could pay the sin back for all the times he had called him short, made him mad, kicked and pushed him around while laughing.

Unable to resist the urge, Ed bent his head and licked a trail up Envy's pale neck, feeling a jolt of arousal as Envy shivered, struggling in his hold, "O-Oi! What are you doing?_!_"

"Molesting you," Ed said truthfully, a smirk curving his lips as he cupped Envy's ass, causing the sin to blush. Yeah he was being a hypocrite but he couldn't give a damn. This situation was gold. Envy's reaction; the expression on his face was _precious_ gold.

"WHAT?_!_ YOU PERVERT!"

Ed grinned. What should he say next to draw out an amusing response? "You don't know how perverted I can be," he whispered huskily, smirking, "In case you've forgotten, I _am_ a teenage boy."

Envy spluttered. He gasped as Ed pushed a knee between his legs. He released a moan as Ed rubbed against his groin, whimpering, "Haaaah! S-Stop!" He cried out.

Ed swallowed, feeling the blood rush to his groin at the sin's cries and whimpers. Perhaps he should stop – he had paid Envy back enough, hadn't he? He didn't want to do something he would regret.

Yet the alchemist couldn't resist smiling and giving one last rub as he drawled, taunting in his voice, "Why should I?" He asked, staring at the tears of a mixture of pleasure and anger in Envy's eyes. "You're pretty when you cry."

"Because if you don't you'd be just like Greed!" Envy yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

Edward hadn't predicted that. Golden eyes widening, he removed himself from the purple haired sin, "W-What?"

But Envy was clutching his head again, groaning, "F-Fuck!"

"E-Envy!" Edward darted forward as the sin fell, catching him in his arms. "Are you alright!_?_"

"Let go of me!"

"Calm down!" Edward said, tightening his hold, "I was just teasing you!"

"Teasing?_!_ You were practically taking advantage of me!"

"I was just trying to shut you up!"

"Shut me up_!_? Shut me up?_!_" Envy bellowed, purple eyes narrowed and full of rage. "Yeah, I'm shutting up now aren't I- mpfff!"

Edward had stopped his shouting with a kiss. He soon withdrew, raising his eyebrows at Envy, "Or would you have preferred that method?"

"You know what? I would," Envy said, glaring at him with flushed cheeks.

Ed blinked. He sighed, tugging on his fringe. Damn, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster when he was with Envy. A fucking rollercoaster.

"Right. Fine whatever." He pushed the sin gently down onto the bed. "Just…lie down."

"So you can take advantage of me?"

"I already said I was just toying with you," Ed rolled his eyes as he moved to lay down beside the sin. "Shut up already, will you?"

Envy huffed and Ed blinked, then cursed himself for finding it cute.

"Damn you. 'Cause of you, I'm feeling all tired and sleepy." He yawned. "I don't have the energy to argue with you."

Ed rolled over. "Welcome to the life of a human." He said, smirking. Envy glared at him.

"Oh shut up."

Edward just smiled and they lapsed into an almost comfortable silence. Seemed like the rollercoaster was reaching the bottom.

"Oi, shorty-"

"I'm not short." Ed said, twitching. Looked like Envy was taking them through another hoop. Didn't the sin ever stop?

Envy smirked at him, then yawned. "Hey. Come here, will you?"

Ed raised an eyebrow at the sin's almost polite request, but shifted closer. "What?"

Envy replied him by wrapping his arms around him and leaning into his chest. Ed's eyes widened. "Envy?"

"Shut the hell up, Fullmetal. You're just warm and I'm cold," Envy murmured sleepily. "Why are you so warm? Where's your automail?"

Ed smiled wryly. "Automail doesn't exist in this world." He said simply.

"Hmmm." Envy mumbled. "I hate you. Why do you have a warm body and a warm heart? It's bloody unfair." He growled.

Ed looked down at him in amusement. "You're drunk again."

Envy seemed to ignore him. "You…you and that stupid prince," Ed blinked, "Why are you so nice to me? Why did that idiot have to play the hero and save me? Why did he have to heal my wounds with his stupid Alkahestry and take care of me? Why the fucking hell are you humans so dumb? Helping someone who would cause you harm." The sin snarled, and Edward could practically hear his teeth grinding. "Fuck. It frustrates me to no end."

"Because…we're humans I guess," Edward replied softly, running a hand through Envy's soft purple hair, "We're not immortal like you homunculi. We know how precious life is."

"Idiot." Envy said, and Ed smiled as there was less bite in his voice. "The prince is immortal with Greed in his body."

"Yeah well, Ling was human once," Edward shrugged, "He's just a human who managed to attain immortality. But he is human and he knows how important a life is."

He inhaled. "Do you hate him?"

"Hate who?"

"Ling."

Envy was silent, and Ed waited for his answer. "No." He sounded truthful when he spoke. "Why would I? He saved me. He _didn't_ abandon me." His voice grew softer at the last sentence.

"_I still like him…"_

"I see." Edward said, voice low. So Envy really did like Ling. He hated humans, hated him, but he liked Ling.

"_I didn't abandon you either." _He couldn't help but think bitterly. It was a flaw of his, being jealous, envious of others. A human flaw.

And yet here he was, holding the Sin of Envy close. But perhaps, that was what made him human.

"Why does it have to be you?" Envy was speaking again, but his voice was tired, "Of all people, why does it have to be you? Why does it have to be you who cares for me? Why does it have to be you who…who understands me?"

"_Because I love you. I don't know why the hell do I do but I do." _Edward's subconscious whispered in his ear. Ed inhaled, and spoke in reply, his voice soft, "You're envious of humans, aren't you. You hate us because you envy us."

"…I still hate you." Envy mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Of course. I'm human." Ed said simply.

"Mmmmm." Envy purred sleepily, and Ed smiled as the sin snuggled into his chest, as if searching for the warmth he himself didn't have. "Gate damn you."

Ed blinked. "…What?"

"I said Gate damn you. "

"Why the Gate?" Ed asked, puzzled.

"Because unlike you humans, we homunculi don't believe in God," Envy said, covering his mouth with a tired yawn. He smirked sleepily. "We don't have a God. We only have the Gate where we were created. The Gate is our God."

"So, Gate damn you, Edward Elric."

"Well, Gate damn you too, Envy Evans." Edward replied in wry amusement. It did make sense.

"I've already been damned by the Gate." Envy retorted.

"You don't ever shut up, do you."

"Hmph. I can't kill you so the least I can do is annoy the hell out of you."

God-Gate, Envy was cute. Edward didn't know why, he just was. Cute should have been the least suitable world and the most appalling to describe the dangerous sin, but the alchemist found himself thinking it as he tightened his grip. "Yeah yeah whatever." He hid his grin of amusement in Envy's shoulder, "Just shut up and go to sleep already."

"Not shut up and sleep with you?" The sin smirked.

"Oh so that's what you listen to in your iPod." Ed's grin widened. "Would you rather sleep with me?"

"Hell no." Envy countered but Ed could feel warmth against his chest. "In your dreams, Elric."

Ed chuckled. Adorable indeed. This wasn't too bad at all.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?" Ed said in surprise. It was the first time since he had known Envy with his memories that he had called him by his name. Except for when he had come back from the Gate but he supposed the sin had been shocked then. He wanted to hear it again.

"If I go to sleep, will I forget?" Envy mumbled against his chest. "Will I forget about that bastard? Will I forget about that bitch? Will I not remember you?"

Edward thought for a moment. "Yeah, you will. Since you're a homunculus the alcohol must be having an adverse effect on your memory system. It's making you remember instead of forgetting like it does to normal humans." He reasoned logically. The blond smiled. "But when you wake up the next morning, you'll probably forget all about tonight once it's drained away from your system."

"I want to remember you." Envy said and Ed blinked, realizing the sin hadn't been listening to his scientific blabber at all. Well. "I want to remember you so I can kill you when I get my memory back, like I should."

Edward stared, then shrugged. This was Envy after all. "You'll remember me."

"Good." Envy said, and yawned, amethyst eyes closing. "I want to forget…" he murmured. "About all the pain and hurt…just like before…"

"You'll forget," Ed reassured him softly. Was he being contradictory? Well, in a way, Envy was contradicting himself. Wanting to forget and remember at the same time. He inhaled deeply. "Trust me." He was only human after all.

"Idiot." There was a tug on his golden hair. "Didn't I say I trusted you? I wasn't drunk then you know," Edward looked at Envy in surprise, who yawned, his purple eyes slipping closed. "Mmm. Goodnight…Edward."

Edward stared, then felt his lips form a genuine smile. "Yeah." He said softly, stroking Envy's wild purple hair. "Goodnight, Envy."

Envy's hand fell from his hair and Edward looked to see the sin had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled. The sin was looking ironically like an angel, eyes closed, purple hair falling in front of his pale face illuminated by the moonlight, just like that night.

The Full Metal Alchemist released his hold on Envy gently, who didn't stir. He slipped off the bed to switch on the lamplight, then crossed the room to switch off the lights.

The blond then moved to close the door, before making his way back onto the bed. He hesitated slightly, then reached out his arms to bring the sleeping sin close to his body.

The room was dark, save for the light from the lamp. The moonlight shone on Edward's golden hair as he leaned down to brush his lips against Envy's forehead in a gentle kiss, as locks of golden pooled down his back like a flowing waterfall of gold, making him seem like a guardian angel who was holding his fallen angel protectively in his arms.

If one looked at Envy, not at the monster or sin he made himself out to be but the person he was hiding deep inside, he was like a fallen angel – cast out of the Gate into a world who had cruelly only shown him hate and abandonment, never care and love. He was a being who had had the potential to be good but turned out to be something akin to a monster, because of the environment his unaware, fearful self had been raised in.

And Edward wanted to protect him- protect that sin who was like a fallen angel in those melancholic stories his mother had read to him when he had been an innocent, naive young boy. It was absurd, protecting someone who hated him to the very core, who loathed his very existence. But like Envy had said, he was human. A simple human who wanted what he couldn't have.

He was merely a human who had fallen in love.

The Full Metal Alchemist smiled as he rested his chin on Envy's shoulder, embracing the sin and closing his eyes in the darkness.

And Edward Elric would never abandon the one he loved.

* * *

><p>…So much for a oneshot. This chapter is longer than Envy's hair. And this is only A…<p>

Stayed up overnight to write this. It just didn't feel right separating it into two chapters. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you if you read the entire thing. Please review :) Feel free to give suggestions for B as well :)


	3. Blankness and Brightness: Ling & Envy

__Here's the next story, for B, an introspective piece with elements of friendship. Sorry __moon 72__, I got this idea before your review :/ I do have the beach idea in my mind though. I'll probably find some way to use it for another letter :) And yeah Ed teasing Envy was one of my favorite parts too, even if it made the chapter longer.__

__I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.__

* * *

><p><em>B<em>

_Blankness & Brightness (Ling & Envy)_

**Characters: Ling/Greed, Envy, Russell, Winry, Alfonse**

_Setting: Random table in the school, Grass under the sky, Volleyball court_

* * *

><p>Blank. Blankness.<p>

It was all he saw when he closed his eyes, when he tried to remember. There were so many things to remember, so many things he should have known. Yet, when he tried searching for fragments of his memories, it was all he encountered.

Blankness.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>"Envy?"<p>

"Yeah, Al?"

"Are you okay?" The blond with sea green eyes asked in concern. "You look pale."

"Yeah…" Envy muttered, holding a hand to his forehead. "Just, my head hurts."

"Oh. Do you want to go home then?" Alfonse asked kindly.

Envy shook his head, "Nah, I have to teach you right?"

"You can teach me another day, Envy." Alfonse pointed out, smiling, "Your health is more important."

"No it's fine," Envy brushed off. He leaned over, staring at the book laid out on the table. "What's the answer you got?"

"25kg."

"Hmmm," the purple haired teen said thoughtfully. Moving back, he reached out to grab a piece of paper, staring at his own working for the question. "Yup. That's correct." He smirked. "You're a quick learner, Al."

"Nah, it's 'cause I have you to teach me." Alfonse grinned brightly at him. "Thanks, Envy."

"That was the last question I wanted to ask you, you should go home and rest," Alfonse said as he stood up, gathering his books from the study table. "You really don't look well."

"Maybe…" Envy murmured. "I have karate practice though…"

Al looked at him. "Hey Envy?"

"Yeah Al?"

Alfonse smiled at him as he spoke, "If…you're feeling insecure, don't be," he said sincerely. "You're your own person, Envy. Whether you have memories or not."

Envy looked at him in surprise, before smiling. "I know, Al." He said.

"It's just, no matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything," he averted his gaze. "It's kind of disconcerting."

"I'm sure there's a reason you don't remember," Alfonse reassured him. He paused, then spoke, "And, maybe it's a good thing you don't remember."

Envy blinked. "Why'd you say that, Al?" He questioned, amethyst eyes curious.

"'Cause I know someone who…kinda has trouble coping because of his memories," Alfonse replied with a smile. He shrugged. "I mean, I'm not saying you definitely did something bad in the past. But maybe you experienced something bad. In that case it would be good if you forgot, wouldn't it?"

"I guess…" Envy said hesitantly.

His friend smiled at him, "Well, don't be too troubled by it En," he said his nickname cheerfully. "It's no use thinking about a past you can't remember, right?"

"Yeah…" Envy replied, smiling. "Thanks Al."

"It's no problem, Envy," Alfonse said to him, a smile playing across his lips. He turned, waving a hand. "I'm going then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Al." Envy waved.

He waited until Alfonse was out of sight, then let his head drop onto the table, cradling his pounding head with a sigh.

Alfonse was right. It was no use thinking about something he couldn't even remember. Yet, sometimes he still couldn't help but be affected by the fact. He wouldn't let what he couldn't remember to affect him deeply- but it still bothered him, nonetheless.

Envy looked up. The sun was so bright, the sky engulfed with its brightness. The world he was in; the world in which he didn't have his memories was full of brightness- unlike the sight he encountered when he closed his eyes.

Envy sighed .Feeling suddenly tired, the purple haired teen allowed his unusual amethyst eyes to slip close, inadvertently allowing his tired mind to be submerged in slumber.

* * *

><p>"Envy."<p>

Envy awakened from his nap by a hand shaking him gently. He opened his purple eyes, blinking. "W-Wha?"

He was met with the vision of a pony tailed boy with black hair smiling at him. "Yo. Fell asleep?"

"L-Ling?"

Ling grinned at him. "The only and only."

"Mmmm." Envy mumbled. He closed his eyes and was about to go back to sleep when a thought hit him and he blinked.

Ling watched in amusement as Envy shot up, eyes widening. "Oh shit, I forgot about karate practice!"

"Relax, it's been cancelled." Ling smiled at him and Envy blinked. "Didn't you get the Captain's SMS?"

"I see…" He said. The purple haired teen shook his head, "I fell asleep, he must have sent it after that."

"Hmmm." Ling said. He took the seat opposite Envy, looking up at the sky. "It's still raining."

It was then that Envy noticed that it was indeed, raining. The sky was dark as rain poured down onto the grass and ground. He jumped slightly as thunder boomed in the sky, and Ling turned to him. "You're scared of thunder?"

"No…it just gives me an ominous feeling." Envy half lied.

"You're lying." Ling said, but not accusingly. He rested his chin on his hand, looking at Envy. "It's alright to be afraid of thunder, Envy."

Ling's voice was soothing, like a light breeze in the pouring rain, and Envy felt inclined to just close his eyes and fall asleep to his voice. But that would be rude of him, so he stayed awake, giving a silent nod.

They stayed in silence for a while. Now that Envy was feeling more awake, he felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say to Ling, who was practically his benefactor. If Ling hadn't found him and taken care of him, he didn't know where he would be now. Perhaps he would even be dead.

The thought scared him, and Envy couldn't resist a slight shiver. Death meant blankness; nothingness. It wasn't an appealing aspect to him- at all.

"What's wrong, Envy?" Envy heard Ling's concerned voice. "Are you cold?"

The purple haired sin looked up. The Chinese boy was looking at him, his eyes as squinted as ever but concern on his features. Not for the first time, Envy couldn't help but realize how handsome Ling was – with his angular face, long black hair tied in a low ponytail, his tall frame. And when he smiled, he could look like a charming prince who would kneel and kiss his hand.

But that was all Envy's imagination – there was no way Ling could be a prince, he was a normal teenager in school, his class's monitor. It was his imagination invoked by his stupid crush on Ling. It wasn't enough that he had to admire the boy who had been kind enough to save his pathetic form, but he had to have a crush on him. A fucking teenage crush.

"It's nothing…" Envy mumbled. It was always like this when Ling and he were alone, except when they were fighting. Ling would attempt to talk to him, and he would just give half-hearted replies. Usually it would be because he would be staring at Ling, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed. He hoped he would get over this stage soon.

"I see." Ling said. "Is my presence bothering you?"

"Huh? No!" Envy said quickly. Ling looked at him and he sighed, averting his gaze. "It's just…"

"_I like you." _He wanted to say. _"And not just as a friend."_

Envy wondered how Ling would react to that. Would he be surprised? Would he be disgusted? Or would he reassure him that he had just mistaken his feelings of gratitude for those of romance?

But he couldn't say that, couldn't. He didn't want to trouble Ling with his feelings. He had already joined the Karate Club because Ling was in it. Although it was also because he wanted to learn how to defend himself and he had found he enjoyed fighting, Ling's presence in the club was what motivated him to join it. Knowing he would be able to interact with the boy who had saved him, who hadn't abandoned him, was a huge part of his reason for joining.

"Envy." Ling was closer to him, and Envy flushed as he felt a hand on his arm. "What are you thinking about?"

Lightning flashed, and Envy bit his lip as thunder sounded seconds after. _"You."_

"…Me?"

Ling looked surprised, and Envy realized he had said his thought out loud. He cursed himself, quickly cooking up an improvisation. "Er, yeah. I mean, I was thinking of what you would be like if you were like me," he said quickly. "If you…didn't have your memory."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

Envy nodded hesitantly. He felt the warmth fade as Ling let go of his arm, feeling a little disappointed. Ling smiled at him, placing a hand to his chin. "Well, I guess I would live!"

"Live?" Envy asked.

"Yeah, whether I have my memory or not, I'd still be alive, right?" Ling said cheerfully, grinning, "It'd be a great chance to live – to start a new life, don't you think?"

As always, Ling was optimistic. Envy felt admiration for him, feeling a smile curve his lips. "Yeah. You're right."

Ling smirked. Envy blinked as the black haired boy leaned close to him, opening his eyes. "So you really want to remember huh?" His voice emerged in a drawl, his hand reaching forward to cup Envy's chin. "Aren't you afraid of what you'll see?"

"I-I…" Envy stuttered, as Ling stared at him with amused indigo eyes. Was it just his imagination or was Ling's voice different? Perhaps he was actually dreaming? "I…would rather know because…"

"Because?" Thunder crackled in the air. Ling leaned closer to him, brushing his thumb against his chin, causing him to shiver, "C'mon _Envy_, tell me." He purred.

Envy flushed. What was happening? Those eyes - that tone of voice - was Ling flirting with him?

"Because it would be the truth." The words left his lips. "And I'd rather know the truth than nothing. Than that blankness."

Ling grimaced then, and Envy wondered if he had said something wrong. But his eyes became squinted, and the smile was soon back on his face, the hand dropping from his chin. "As expected, your answer's logical and practical, Envy," Ling said, though his smile was slightly crooked. "I kinda admire you, you know?"

Admire? Ling admired him? Envy felt a flush warm his cheeks, and he averted his gaze, "I was just speaking the truth…"

What had happened? Was Ling just testing him? Envy could have sworn he had just seen a whole other side to Ling he had never seen before. Yet, those eyes- he felt as if he had seen them before.

Ling was as mysterious as ever. And if, given the chance, Envy wasn't sure if he would want to unravel the mystery that was Ling. Something told him the teenage boy wasn't all he seemed to be.

But that something was overtaken by his crush on the tall boy, which made itself known again when Ling stood up, his ponytail flying in the breeze that was coming after the rain. There was still thunder, but the rain seemed to have stopped, the dark clouds fading away.

"Ah look, Envy!" Ling sounded excited, "Is that a rainbow?_!_"

The purple haired sin glanced up. "It is?"

"Come on," Ling grabbed his arm, and Envy allowed him to pull him off his seat. He flushed as the black haired boy grinned at him, as he pulled him to stand beside him under the now clearing sky. "Look. It's a rainbow, isn't it?"

Envy nodded as he stared at the emerging rainbow behind the clouds. He wondered how Ling could see it with his squinted eyes. "It's pretty…"

"Haven't you seen a rainbow before, Envy?"

Envy nodded again. "Once…but it was a long time ago." He blinked.

"Well I haven't," Ling said lightly, drawing Envy away from his thoughts. "Not in this world at least."

"This world?" Envy asked curiously.

"Yeah." Ling said, and Envy thought he saw his black eyes. He smiled. "It's a bright world, isn't it? We're lucky to have been able to see it."

"Lucky, huh?" Envy murmured.

Ling nodded. He released his grip on Envy's arm, pointing a finger to the clear blue sky. "There's a whole world out there, a whole new future," he said, and Envy wondered if Ling was talking to him or himself. "Why look back at the past when you can have the future?"

Ling lowered his hand, and a wry grin curved his lips, "I never thought I'd tell you this, but stop being so damned depressed." He spoke, and Envy blinked. "It doesn't suit you at all."

"See that rainbow, Envy?" Ling was pointing again, but Envy couldn't shake off the feeling that his voice was different. "You know that story in the Bible? Humans say God created the rainbow as a symbol of a new beginning."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Ling snorted, "Didn't I tell you? Depression doesn't suit you at all," he said wryly, "What, is it a crime for me to help?"

Envy blinked. "Um, no. I didn't say it was."

Ling smirked at him, and his purple eyes looked at him in amusement. "Yeah yeah. So every time you feel depressed just think of the damn rainbow today and the words we said," he scoffed, "Don't waste this second chance you've always wanted. Treasure your time in this world. Who knows when it'll be gone?" He shrugged.

Envy sighed as he looked up at the rainbow, half of him not really listening. "I guess."

Ling shook his head. "Ah fuck, I'm getting soft," he muttered. Envy blinked as the pony tailed boy clapped a hand on his shoulder, staring at him with purple eyes and a smirk. "Oi. What do I have to do to have you back to normal, huh?" He drawled dryly. "Kiss you?"

Envy choked, face turning red. "W-What?" He shouted, fist clenched. "Of course not!"

Ling smirked at him, withdrawing. "Well that's a start." He said casually. "Knew that would shake you."

"Guess you haven't changed that much after all, huh?"

"To conclude," Ling sounded like himself again, though his eyes were open but looked black this time and was it his imagination or was his eyebrow twitching?

But Ling smiled at him, and Envy felt his heart beat faster. "Looking so sad isn't like you, Envy." He said in his soothing voice. "So cheer up, yeah?"

Envy smiled. "Yeah," he said softly, raising his gaze to the rainbow in the sky. "I will."

"Great," Ling grinned at him. He turned, saying cheerfully, "I'm going then!"

"Bye Ling." Envy said as he stared at the rainbow. He smiled as he looked at the soft colors decorating the sky, at the graceful arch across the soft white clouds. The rainbow was indeed a mystical thing. Perhaps it was indeed created by God, as Ling had said. It was something rare- hope in a new beginning.

"Envy."

Envy turned, to see Ling looking at the colors in the sky. "Yeah?"

Ling shifted his gaze down to him. "Remember this." He smiled, and spoke the words Envy would remember for the harsh times to come.

"There may be blankness in your past, but there's always brightness in your future."

* * *

><p>"Envyyyyyyyy!" Envy quickly dodged his best friend, who demanded, "Hey, why'd you move away?<em>!<em>"

"'Cause you were going to hug me," Envy grimaced, "And you're all sweaty."

Winry pouted at him as sweat slid down her face. "Well I let you hug me when you've finished a game too!" She pointed out.

"That's because you're the one who wants to hug me," Envy smirked at her, "So it's not my fault." He shrugged. "I told you I don't really like hugging people anyway."

"But I like hugging people." Winry protested.

"Too bad."

Winry pouted at him, and Envy twitched before sighing. Moving forward, he reached out to pull his best friend into a quick one-armed hug, and then pulled back quickly. "Tch. Stop pouting already." He scoffed, cheeks slightly flushed.

Winry grinned in amusement as the purple haired teen grimaced, brushing against his arms. "Now I've got to change."

"You're such a neat freak, En." Winry complained. She tossed her long ponytail of blonde hair. "Why aren't you playing anyway?"

"Yeah Envy, why aren't you playing?" Envy blinked as an arm slung around his shoulder, "The girls all want to see you play."

"Get off me, Russell." Envy scowled and forcibly removed the arm from his shoulder.

Russell smirked at him, brushing back his blond hair tinged with sweat. "Anyway, the game's over." He said wryly. "You should have joined you know, I would have loved to have you on my team." He winked.

Envy grimaced at him. "That doesn't serve as an appealing prospect to me." He countered dryly.

"Ah, the sun's really hot today!" Winry complained, wiping off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, "Why couldn't we play Volleyball in the sports hall anyway?"

"Because it was already occupied." Envy shrugged and Winry pouted. He frowned. "Why are you looking at me as if it's _my_ fault?"

"Nothing," The teen twitched as his best friend looped an arm around his shoulder. A sweaty arm. "I just like teasing you."

"Right." Envy said tiredly, and Winry grinned.

"Hey, that isn't fair, you push me away while you don't make any move to stop her?" Russell crossed his arms, but he was smirking. "Where's the justice in this, huh Envy?"

Envy scoffed, "Believe me, I've tried," he said, referring to how he had dodged Winry's attempt to hug him. "She's just persistent."

"Does that mean I should become more persistent then?" Russell smiled slyly.

"That's different." Envy glared at him.

The blond held up his hands. "Chill, I was just joking."

Winry smiled as she looked between the two boys. She raised her gaze to the sky, holding a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. "The clouds are really fluffy today." She said. "I wish I could see a rainbow."

"Why?" Envy asked, surprised.

"'Cause it's a beautiful sight!" Winry claimed, grinning, "Haven't you seen one before, En?"

"_Humans say God created the rainbow as a symbol of a new beginning." Ling, pointing a finger to the sky, his purple eyes staring in wry amusement, his voice somehow different, more foreign._

"Yeah." Envy said in reality. "They say the rainbow signifies a new beginning." He paused. "Hope for the future."

"There's always hope for the future," it was Russell who spoke. He was smiling. "That's why it's called the future, don't you think so?"

"Yup!" Winry replied him, grinning. She seemed energized from playing her favorite sport, Envy noticed, and he allowed her to lead him away from the court. "Come on, En! Let's head to the cafeteria! I'm hungry!"

Envy didn't even bother telling her she should change out of her sweaty clothes first. It was Winry after all.

He looked at Russell who was walking beside Winry. The blond gave him a smirk. "Thinking of something, Envy?" He flicked a strand of blond hair to the side. "Perhaps you've finally realized my charm?"

"You wish." Envy retorted, smirking.

Yet, he couldn't help but think of Russell's words. The future symbolizing hope – it didn't sound too bad at all.

That was right – like Ling had said, he had been given a second chance at life. If Alfonse was right and it was better that he had forgotten. So why the hell was he wasting his second chance?

He wasn't. The purple haired sin looked at the chatting- or more like quarrelling, Russell and Winry, with a wry smile. He had friends now; he had a new life, in a new world. And that was all he cared about for now.

Envy Evans smiled as he raised his gaze, to the sky, to the bright world, memories of Ling's words appearing in his mind.

"_There may be blankness in your past, but there's always brightness in your future."_

He could almost see the rainbow in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Next up: <strong>Crossdressing &amp; Chaos<strong> :)__ This is gonna be fun._


	4. Crossdressing and Chaos

_ C_

_Cross-dressing & Chaos _

**Characters: Envy, Russell, Ling, Ed, Winry, Greed, Alfonse, Roy, Elizabeth, Rick, Dean, Martha, Sophie, Eileen**

_Setting: Homeroom, Cafeteria_

* * *

><p>It was a Monday, and as Envy Evans stepped into his homeroom, he shivered as a cold chill raced down his spine.<p>

"Why do I have the feeling I shouldn't have come to school today?" The sin muttered as he made his way to his desk.

"Envy!"

Winry was gesturing for him to go over to her desk. Raising an eyebrow, Envy placed his bag on the table before sighing and making his way over.

"What?"

Winry grinned brightly at him, "I heard there's going to be a cultural festival!" She revealed.

"Cultural festival? Right after our exams?" Envy asked skeptically.

"Yup! That's good, isn't it?" Winry smiled widely, "Our exams are over for now so the school's giving us a chance to relax!"

"You do realize they're using us to earn money."

Winry ignored him. "Who cares? It's be great fun!" She claimed, undeterred. "What do you think we're gonna do this year, Envy?"

"I have no idea. " The sin deadpanned.

His best friend pouted at him. "Awww, c'mon, lighten up!"

Envy sighed, "I'd rather we do something simple," he said. "Like that songs dedication last year. We just had to take turns holding the mike and announcing the details."

"Well, the girls went crazy when you came on." Winry smirked. She winked. "And I remember quite a few of them asked you to dedicate the song to yourself."

"Yeah, I was damn glad when my turn was over." Envy muttered, flushing at the memory. "Though stupid Russell and Rick wanted to keep me there."

Winry grinned at him, and Envy scowled, "You were enjoying yourself weren't you."

"Of course."

Envy scoffed, as Winry gave him an innocent look. "And you call yourself my best friend." He turned away, speaking wryly. "Whatever, let's see what the class comes up with later. If possible I'd like not to be involved. At all."

Winry watched as Envy walked back to his seat. He missed the sight of her smile turning sly as she murmured too soft for him to hear.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Miss Harper walked into the homeroom, and her class automatically stood up. Putting down the materials she was carrying on her desk, she looked up and nodded to her students. "Good morning, students."<p>

"Good morning, Miss Harper." They chorused in unison, bowing slightly.

"You may sit down."

Once everyone was seated down, she strode to the whiteboard with a marker. "In case you haven't heard, the school will be conducting a cultural festival," she informed them. "Every class is required to participate."

There was a mixed reaction from the students; most of the girls chattered and whispered amongst themselves excitedly while most of the boys grimaced or groaned.

Miss Harper paid no heed. "As is standard procedure, you may now raise suggestions on what you would like to do." She said. "One at a time."

She waited patiently for the first hand. "Yes, Russell?"

"We did a songs dedication last time, didn't we?" Russell said, smirking, "Why don't we do a radio station this time?"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Russell shrugged. Miss Harper looked at him for a moment before turning and writing his suggestion on the board. "Next."

One by one, hands were raised and various suggestions were thrown out. Envy turned his gaze to Martha as she raised her hand. "We should do a play." She said, smirking.

Murmurs sounded at that, but Miss Harper just wrote the suggestion down. "Next." She said.

A few more suggestions were raised after that, but none of which seemed to have gained as much interest as Martha's suggestion. Envy kept silent, biting his lip and praying hard he wasn't going to be heavily involved in whatever that was decided on in the end.

Though, he couldn't help but be surprised that Winry had not suggested anything. The teen cast a glance at the blonde, and felt his eyebrow twitch as he saw the grin on her face. Oh yes, she was definitely up to something. And most likely, it would involve him. Couldn't she ever give him a break?

"Anyone else?"

At the silence, Miss Harper turned back to the front. She looked at the list of suggestions on the board. "We'll go by alphabetical order. Ling, could you come to the front?"

The tall Xingese boy nodded, standing up and striding to stand beside Miss Harper, who said, "Help me count the number of hands, will you?"

"Sure." Ling smiled.

Miss Harper turned back to the list. "First, baking cookies and cakes."

Only a few hands were raised, most of which belonged to girls. Ling quickly counted them and told his teacher the number. She wrote it down. "Dunking Machine?"

Ten hands rose. "Food stall?" Fifteen hands were raised. "Haunted House?" There were sixteen hands.

Miss Harper paused, before saying, "Play?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, a play."

Envy firmly kept his hand down as the hands of the people he could see in front of him shot up. He sighed as Ling counted them.

Russell's suggestion of a radio station got 11 hands. He pouted, but then smirked, "Oh well. A play doesn't sound too bad either."

"Majority wants a play," Miss Harper said as she erased the other suggestions off the board. "Does anyone have any suggestions on what the play will be?"

Various suggestions were thrown out, mostly by the girls. Envy looked apprehensively at Winry as she raised her hand, "Miss Harper?"

"Yes, Winry?"

"I have a suggestion," she said cheerfully, "I think we should do more than just a play."

Miss Harper raised an eyebrow at her, lips curled, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, come on, other classes have already been doing plays," Winry said and Envy blinked. Was Winry disagreeing with the idea of a play? "I would like to propose that if we're going to do a play, we should make it unique."

"And your definition of unique would be…?"

Envy watched in apprehension as Winry shared a sly glance with Martha, then spoke, a mischievous glint in her eyes. This wasn't going to be good. This wasn't going to be good at all.

"We should do a cross-dressing play!" Winry finally announced, grinning widely as gasps surrounded her. She gave a wink, "We girls are always dressing up, aren't we? It wouldn't make much difference to us. Let the boys have the chance!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The girls around her agreed, while some of them clasped their hands, "A cross-dressing play! Winry's a genius!"

"Why didn't I think of that?_!_"

"I want to make the costumes! I want to make the costumes!"

"Who should be the princess!_?_"

"A cross-dressing play…" Miss Harper murmured. She looked up, and Envy thought he saw a smile tug at her lips, "Intriguing. Does anyone have any violent objections?"

"We do!" The boys yelled.

"Are you saying we have to be the characters in the play while the girls get to do the stage business?" Rick yelled, frowning, "That's injustice!"

"Idiot. We didn't say that," Martha replied him, smirking and raising her eyebrows, "The girls will be in the play too. We'll just be guys while you guys…" she licked her lips, "Will be girls. Well, some of you anyway."

"So…you mean the guys have to cross-dress?" Rick paled.

"Of course. That's why it's called a cross-dressing play." Martha scoffed at him.

"But that means there will be guys who will be handling the stage equipment, right?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Martha said. She smirked, "Most of the girls will want to be handling the costumes anyway."

Giggles sounded at that, and the boys sighed in relief. So it wasn't definite that they had to cross-dress.

"Anyway, the Prince has to be a guy!" Winry declared.

"Yeah! The Prince should be tall and handsome!" Another girl agreed.

"Who's the tallest guy in this class?_!_"

"Why none other than our monitor, of course," Martha smirked, pointing a thumb. "He's standing right there in front."

Ling blinked. He pointed a finger to himself, sounding surprised, "Me?"

The other boys sent him sympathetic looks as the girls squealed, "Yes, he's perfect!"

"Quiet but charming." One girl offered.

"Modest and kind." Her friend smiled dreamily. "And handsome!"

"Long hair!" Another added excitedly, "I've always liked long haired princes!"

"You want me to be the Prince?" Ling sounded amused yet conflicted at the same time. It was an interesting expression. "Who will be my Princess then?"

"Well, who's the most feminine guy in this class?_!_"

Most of the male athletes sighed in relief while the others tensed. They looked around nervously as the girls roamed their gazes across them.

"Oh fuck no no no." Envy muttered under his breath, trying his best to bury his head into his desk, "Winry, don't you _dare_-"

"Envy!" Winry exclaimed triumphantly, sounding as if she had wanted to declare his name for a while, judging by the width of the grin on her face. "Ling as the Prince and Envy as the Princess! It's _perfect_!"

"Oh yes, Envy would be such a pretty princess with that hair!"

"And those eyes! Oh, I can't wait to put makeup on him!"

"HELL NO!" Envy yelled, purple eyes narrowed as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "There's no fucking way I'm going to be the princess!"

"Oh yes you are!" Winry said happily and Envy blinked as his headband was removed. He whirled around to glare at her as she smirked at him, "See girls? Look at his pretty hair! He won't even need a wig for his role!"

"My hair is spiky, princesses don't have spiky hair!" Envy yelled at her. "And give me back my headband!"

"But it's silky!" Winry protested as she felt his purple strands.

"What? Hey if Envy was going to be the princess I would gladly have been the prince!" Russell announced, pouting and sending a glare at Ling, who just smiled.

"Too late, Russell." Winry stuck her tongue out at him. "You should have volunteered before."

"You didn't share with me your plan." Russell scoffed.

Winry just grinned, and turned her attention back to Envy, who suddenly hated his long hair, "Don't worry Envy," she said cheerfully, "I'll be acting in the play with you!"

Envy glowered at her, then shifted his gaze to Miss Harper. "Miss Harper, surely you won't allow this!" He protested.

She looked at him in wry amusement. "Sorry Envy, but I'm only your teacher," she said in a matter of fact voice, "I have no dictation over what your class decides to do for the cultural festival."

"Class?_!_ It's just Winry and the girls who want this!" Envy pointed out, annoyed.

"Winry has the whole class behind her." Miss Harper said with an amused smile. She turned her gaze to the boys, who were nodding, relief on their faces.

"Yes, good choice girls. He'll make a good princess."

Dean smiled. "I guess I'll be handling the stage equipment then."

"Me too!" Rick grinned, "Thanks, Envy!"

"You guys are _all _against me!" Envy growled, feeling frustration rise in him. "This is fucking unfair!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're so popular," Winry told him in amusement, ruffling his hair. She smirked, leaning close and whispering, "Chill, Envy. You'll have Ling as your prince. Don't you want that?"

"Why would I want him as my prince?" Envy snorted. If only they knew Ling was a real prince.

"Because he'll make a great Prince, I mean, just look at him!"

Realizing Winry wasn't going to relent, Envy looked up reluctantly, to the sight of Ling smiling at him, smiling a charming, almost princely smile. "So Envy, you're going to be my princess?" He asked, voice low in wry amusement, a grin on his lips. "I shall be looking forward to it."

Envy flushed and looked away as Winry whispered, "And he's a real prince too."

"Whatever." Damn his stupid teenage crush.

"Hey, at least Russell isn't your prince." Winry joked. "Can you imagine?"

Envy tried to, and found himself grimacing at the image of the flirtatious womanizer as a fairytale prince. "Thank god." He muttered.

Winry grinned at her best friend's silent acquiescence. "It's settled then!" She announced, "Envy will be the Princess and Ling will be his Prince!"

The girls grew excited at that, talking loudly and already making plans as the boys except Envy and Ling sighed in relief.

"Alright, which fairytale are we going to do?"

Envy twitched, "You mean you decided on the roles before you decided on the play?" He asked disbelievingly. "What the hell's with that?"

"Well, every fairytale has a Prince and Princess!" Winry pointed out and Envy scowled, "Or at least a main female lead and a main male lead!"

"A fairytale's kind of childish," Martha said, smiling in amusement, "Why don't we do a love story instead?"

"Isn't a fairytale a love story?" Envy muttered to himself.

"Like what, Martha?" Winry questioned.

"Something mature. Something like…" Martha paused, then smirked, and Envy felt the foreboding feeling come back tenfold. "Romeo and Juliet."

The noise made by the girls which followed was so deafening that Envy had to cover his ears. "Fuck." He grimaced.

"Romeo and Juliet! I _love_ that story!"

"It's so _romantic_!"

"That's a great idea, Martha!" Winry exclaimed and Envy winced.

"Romeo and Juliet it is then," Miss Harper was smiling openly now, and Envy twitched as she said unexpectedly, writing down on the whiteboard. "I quite like that play myself."

Resounding cheers sounded at that, as Miss Harper wrote down the various roles on the whiteboard. She then handed the marker to Ling, who wrote himself down as Romeo and Envy as Juliet. Envy cursed himself as he hid his blush with the back of his hand. Stupid crush. Stupid him for still liking Ling. Stupid Winry. Why the hell did he have to be Juliet? Why the hell did Ling have to be his Romeo? So much for Winry's idea of Ling as his prince.

"Now," Miss Harper started as she stared across the class, amusement in her sharp eyes, "Who will be Tybalt and Mercutio?"

The whole class seemed to be excited now, even the boys, as their fears of having to cross-dress were mostly alleviated. Envy groaned, his forehead hitting the desk.

This was going to result in complete and utter chaos.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did you end up as Mercutio?"<p>

Winry smirked. "Why? Envious, Envy?" She said, amusement in her blue eyes.

Envy growled and turned away from her. Winry pouted, "Hey En, don't sulk!"

"Why couldn't I be Tybalt or someone else?" The sin scowled, "Why do I have to be Juliet?"

"Because Edward's Tybalt!" Winry grinned and turned to Ed. "We'll be fighting a duel to the death, won't we, Ed?"

"Er, yeah I guess." Ed replied. He still wondered how he had ended up with the role of Tybalt. All the boys except Envy and Ling had been ordered by the girls (lead by Winry who had been voted as Mercutio because of the guys complaining that it was supposed to be a cross-dressing play for the girls as well) to stand in front. The girls had voted for him as Tybalt, saying he would make a perfect swordsman with his hair, and he couldn't understand why. Even the guys seemed to approve.

At least he wasn't Juliet. Ed knew he couldn't act, and was glad he hadn't been given the role of Romeo. Yet, that was in conflict with the part of him who wanted to be Envy's Romeo…Ed quickly brushed the thought away.

"For what? My heart?" Envy asked sarcastically.

"Nope, your sweetheart's Ling, who's Romeo," Winry blinked at him. "Haven't you read Romeo & Juliet, En?"

"I haven't." Envy said. He had only heard of it vaguely. There was a surprised silence and he raised an eyebrow, looking at his friends. "What?"

"He's a Science person." Alfonse explained. He smiled at Envy. "Romeo & Juliet is a very popular classic by Shakespeare, Envy."

Envy blinked. "Shake what? Shakes spear? Who shakes a spear?" He asked, confused.

Russell guffawed as Winry facepalmed and Al grinned. "Shakespeare." He pronounced succinctly. "He's a famous playwright. Romeo & Juliet is one of his most famous plays and has been adapted into many versions."

"Oh. What's it about?"

"Love," Russell chipped in. He smirked, brushing his fringe to the side. "It's a tragic love story. Romeo and Juliet are star-crossed lovers whose love ends in death in the end."

"Their love doesn't die, Russell, they do," Winry crossed her arms. "But their love will survive in the end!" She smiled dreamily, clasping her hands, "Dying for love…oh that's so romantic!"

"How is it romantic?" Envy muttered. "They die and their love ends. It's tragedy, not romance."

"That's why it's called a tragic love story!" Winry said, rolling her eyes. Russell snickered.

"Anyway En," she said to the sulking sin, "You should be proud to be Juliet! She's a really strong character."

"Really?" Envy asked skeptically.

"Yup! She's a stronger and more complex character than Romeo," Winry smiled and Envy raised an eyebrow lazily. "She's the real main character, in my opinion. Romeo's just her love interest."

"Why don't you be Juliet then?" Envy asked hopefully. "I can take your role as…" he trailed off.

"Mercutio. Nah, I'd rather see you as Juliet," Winry grinned at him. She lowered her voice, smirking, "Besides, I'm not the one suitable for your Romeo."

Envy flushed. "We broke up, Winry."

"You still like him though…don't you?" Winry said softly, smiling. She turned and called, "Hey Romeo!"

"Hey Mercutio." Ling grinned as he strode to their table. Winry returned his grin.

"Tell Juliet here about yourself, will you?"

Ling blinked. "You don't know Romeo and Juliet, Envy?" He sounded surprised.

Envy stared at him. "And you do?" He asked dryly. "Don't tell me Ed does as well."

"Romeo and Juliet's my literature book. I lent it to Ed to read when he was bored," Alfonse said cheerfully. "You've read it, right Ed?"

"Yeah…" Ed said hesitantly. He smiled. "Juliet's not a bad character, Envy."

"Yeah, she's better than most fairytale princesses." Winry claimed. "I'd say she's the true hero of the play."

"But…she's a girl…" Envy mumbled.

Winry narrowed her eyes at him, wrench clutched in her hand, "Oh? Is there something wrong about that?"

"Huh? No!" Envy said, blinking. He knew how feminist Winry could be. "It's just, I'm a guy!"

"Oh. Well, in Shakespeare's time all female roles were played by men," Envy eyed her skeptically. "Women didn't act then."

"You mean _Juliet_ was played by a guy?"

"Yup."

"Well, that doesn't mean I want to be Juliet," Envy grumbled, "I can't act to save my life."

There was a coughing sound, and everyone turned to the alchemist amongst them. Envy looked at him curiously. "Ed?"

"Uh, it's nothing, just choked," Ed said, grinning but Envy could see his eyebrow twitching, "Right. Hahaha."

"Okay…" Envy said slowly. He sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "So…who's Juliet?" If he was going to play the girl he might as well know her damn personality.

"Well, she's the female lead. She's just reaching fourteen but is quite intelligent and headstrong for her age," Winry recounted, smiling, "She and Romeo are from rival families. But she goes against traditional Italian society and her family's wishes to be with Romeo. She dies with him, and the feud between their families ends."

"Sounds complex."

"Yep, she's a really complex character!" Winry declared, reaching out to ruffle Envy's hair. "That's why I said, En, you should be proud to take up the role!"

Envy sighed. "Whatever." He said resignedly. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm Mercutio. I'm a close friend of Romeo who brings him to the House of Capulet and am neither a Montague or a Capulet," Winry explained to him. "Those are the two rival families, by the way."

"I see." Envy said. He paused. "Romeo?"

Winry turned to Ling, who said lightly, "Romeo is originally infatuated with Rosaline, who doesn't return his love. But then he meets Juliet and falls in love with her," he spoke, smiling and Envy blinked as he thought he saw Ling's black eyes, "They get married and elope. But they're star-crossed lovers and die together in the end." He shifted his gaze to Edward, "Your turn, Ed."

"Huh? Oh." Ed said, realizing Envy was looking at him. "I'm Tybalt I guess, Juliet's cousin. I'm supposed to be a hot-headed swordsman who fights with Mercutio and is killed." He said wryly.

"Right," Ling grinned at him. "That description suits you, doesn't it?"

Edward glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing?" Ling blinked innocently. He smiled sheepishly as Ed held a fist towards him. "Hey, relax Ed, _I'm _supposed to be passionately impulsive because of my love for Envy!"

"Juliet, not Envy!"

"But Envy's playing Juliet." Ling protested. He dodged Ed's fist, "Whoa Ed, what's with you? Are you envious that you're not Juliet? Or Romeo?"

"NO!"

Winry shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead and sighing, "Ah, Tybalt and Romeo are fighting even before the play has started."

"You're supposed to join in the fight, Mercutio." Russell said casually and smirked as Winry rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, Count Paris. Might I remind you that you die in the end?"

"You too, Mercutio." Russell countered.

"And who might you be?" Envy asked, deadpan.

Russell smirked at him, "Why my lovely Juliet, I'm Count Paris of course." He said with a charming smile. "The suitor courting you throughout the play."

"I thought Ling was supposed to be my love interest?" The purple haired teen paused. "As Romeo?"

"Count Paris is a nobleman who loves Juliet but is rejected by her." Winry put in, smirking.

"Hmph. Well, I'm _handsome_, very wealthy and presumably somewhat self-absorbed," Russell said as he lifted his chin proudly, causing Envy to snort. "I'm a kinsman of Prince Escalus, who's the mediator of the feuding families."

"An apt description, I must say." Envy smirked.

Russell blinked. Then he smiled, "What a pleasant surprise, Juliet!" He said teasingly and Envy blinked as Russell clasped his hand. He scowled as Russell drawled, _"Younger than she are happy mothers made. _Juliet, will you marry me and bear my child-OW!"

"Hey what'd you knee me for? I was just practicing my lines!"

"Like hell you were! You're just taking advantage of the situation!" Envy yelled, twitching.

Russell pouted as Envy glared at him in embarrassment and Ling spoke, "Well, well Count Paris. Looks like I may have to kill you earlier than expected." He said cheerfully.

Russell twitched, backing away. "Please don't say that with a smile. It's fucking scary." He said. "Especially as you do have the means to kill me!"

Ling just smiled and Russell released a frightened whimper. The black haired boy leaned over the table towards Envy, who asked curiously, "What?"

The prince opened his eyes, to reveal purple irises, smirking, "Yo Envy." The homunculus raised a hand to cup his chin. "The humans have sure come up with something interesting, huh?"

"Greed." Envy said in boredom.

"What's with that tone, Juliet?" Greed asked, smirking in amusement as he drew closer, "Aren't you supposed to be happy to see your Romeo?"

"Don't even think about it." Envy warned as he raised a hand to push Greed away, "And Ling's Romeo, not you."

Russell smirked, "Juliet's feisty."

"Well," Greed shrugged, "We share the same body. So I'm Romeo too."

Ed scoffed, glaring disbelievingly. "_You _as Romeo? Don't make me laugh."

Greed grinned sharply at him. "Oh? Would you like to be Romeo, Fullmetal?" He smirked when Ed glared. "You _would_, wouldn't you."

Russell grimaced, "I can never get used to this complete personality switch." He shuddered.

"Well, whoever's Romeo, Greed or Ling," Winry interrupted the two enemies, who blinked. She glared at Greed. "No kissing Envy before the play!"

"Why?" Greed seemed to be almost pouting.

"Because then there would be no point to it!" Winry pointed out logically. "The play wouldn't be that exciting anymore."

Greed blinked. He seemed to be thinking for a while, before he nodded with a smirk. "True."

Envy stared incredulously. Had Greed just _pouted_? Was Greed agreeing with Winry? Had _Greed_ and _Winry_ come to a consensus? Just what the hell was happening in his life? He hadn't thought it could get anymore screwed up than before.

"Wait," he said, and they turned to him. "Wait a moment. Greed, you're not acting in the play, are you?"

"Why not? I can be _passionately _impulsive." Greed licked his lips and Ed glared.

"Ling's letting _you_ act?"

Greed smiled at him, teeth sharp and glinting. "Who said he had a choice in the matter?"

"You-"

"So _anyway_," Winry said loudly, coming in between the alchemist and homunculus. "Next, Alfonse!"

"Right," Alfonse said, smiling as always. He turned to Envy, "I'm Benvolio, Romeo's cousin and best friend. I'm also close friends with Mercutio, who's Winry. I look out for Romeo and am the peacemaker, so to speak."

Envy blinked, then smirked, "Suits you, Al." He said leisurely.

"Thanks, Envy." Alfonse smiled at him. He paused, before saying, "I'm the only one who survives, by the way, out of all the characters here."

"…You mean we all die?" Envy asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Romeo and Juliet die together, well, for each other," Winry counted off her fingers thoughtfully, "Hmmm. Count Paris dies by Romeo's hand in their duel and is laid to rest by Juliet's body, and Mercutio is killed by Tybalt, who is then killed by Romeo."

"So basically we all die."

"That's why it's a tragic love story! Everyone who's associated with the two lovers dies," Winry paused. "Well, except Benvolio."

"Lucky you, Al." Envy said wryly, and Al grinned.

"Interesting. Looks like the humans have accepted their mortality in this story." Greed smiled malevolently, licking his lips. "I like that."

"I searched the prince's mind for the story." He said when Envy looked at him skeptically. "_For never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

Ed stared incredulously. Had Greed just recited _Shakespeare_? _Greed_?

The homunculus smirked, as if reading Ed's mind. "Hey, I'm greedy. I have to know everything he knows."

"Don't worry, Envy, I'll lend it to you!" Winry reassured him at his exasperated look, clapping his shoulder lightly. "You can read it at home."

The purple haired sin scoffed, turning away.

"Fine then. If even _Greed _knows this story, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look."


	5. Christmas Special: Part I

Hey, Merry Christmas everyone. This may be late but it's better late than never, right?

Anyway I've been feeling really down these few days and decided to write in an attempt to cheer myself up. So since it's Christmas, I wrote a Christmas Special for Snapshots, which turned out to be longer than I expected.  
>This is part 1. I'm trying to write one part everyday...I'm not sure how many parts there will be but I do have a themethemes I want to write about. Well, writing this made me smile so I hope it will for you too.

* * *

><p><em>A Full Metal Alchemist Christmas Special: Part I<em>

_Miniskirt & Mistletoe_

* * *

><p>"En! En!"<p>

Envy stirred in his slumber, frowning. Was it just his imagination or did he hear Winry's voice?

"Envy!"

"Shut up Winry…" he mumbled, hugging the covers close, "Stop disturbing me even in my dreams…"

There was silence, and Envy smiled sleepily. He let his mind drift off, as he heard Winry's voice, "Ling, can you do me a favor and get some snow?"

"Sure." Ling's cheerful voice replied.

Snow? What for? And why was Ling here? Why did his dream have both Ling and Winry?

"Thanks Ling." He heard Winry say.

Envy buried his nose further in the covers as he felt them shift. Then he felt something – or someone on top of him. Growling, he opened his eyes blearily, to the sight of Winry's mischievous baby blues.

"Merry Christmas, En!"

"Wha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Envy screamed as he felt something mind numbingly cold on his chest. He shoved Winry off him in panic, yelling as he shot up in bed, taking off his shirt quickly to remove the freezing cold _snow_ from his body.

"WINRY!"

"Ow, EN!" Winry, who was clad in red and white, pouted at him from the floor, rubbing her butt, "You didn't have to shove me off!"

"Are you alright, Winry?" Ling asked in amusement.

"Yeah…" Winry said as she got off the floor, glowering at Envy. "En! You're so mean!"

"I'm mean?" Envy demanded disbelievingly as he removed the last of the snow. He glared at Winry, shivering, "Do you even know how fucking cold snow is?_!_ What the hell are you even doing in my room_!_?"

"Yup, that's why I decided to shove it in your shirt!" Winry told him, smirking.

Envy twitched. Finally, he growled, "I hope you have an extremely good reason for waking me up in such a manner."

"Well, I do!"

"What?"

"It's Christmas, Envy!" Winry advanced towards his bed, crossing her arms as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "What are you doing in bed!_?_"

"Sleeping?" Envy retorted dryly.

"That's not the point, you gotta get up and celebrate!" Winry declared, "Christmas only comes around once a year!"

"We can celebrate next year."

Winry ignored him, "Get out of bed, En!" She ordered, and Envy twitched. "Your hair's a mess! Right Ling?"

Ling blinked. He still looked amused. He was wearing long black pants, a heavy black fur coat over his white shirt, a silver scarf around his neck and, Envy twitched; a santa hat on his head.

"Yup." Ling said. His hands were behind his back. He tilted his head, shifting the white bob of the santa hat to the left as he grinned, "You should go change, Envy."

Envy stared at him, then sighed and got out of bed, as Winry said, "Wait!"

"What?" Envy asked apprehensively at the grin on her face.

Winry winked at him. She had on a santa hat like Ling's, but was dressed in the rest of the costume as well. She had on Santa's famous red and white furry jacket, but was wearing a red and white skirt which just reached her knees, fluffing out at the bottom. She was also wearing a light orange scarf which complemented the color of her blonde hair.

"No." Envy said. When Winry blinked, he clarified, "I am _not_ going to dress like you."

Winry pouted at him. "But Ennnnnnn…" she whined. "I bought it for you!"

"NO." Envy growled.

"But I made sure to buy a longer skirt!"

"I am not going to wear a skirt!" Envy glared at her disbelievingly.

"Why not, Envy?" Ling asked innocently. Envy turned to stare at him and he winked, one black eye opening, "I'm sure you'll look cute."

"See!" Winry declared triumphantly as Envy flushed red. "Your boyfriend wants you to wear it!" She said slyly, "So why don't you wear it for him?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!"

Ling pouted. "I'm hurt, Envy." He said sadly.

Envy glared and whirled around, "Get out of my room, you two."

"But Envyyyy…" Winry pouted at him. He looked at her and she pouted more. "Won't you wear it for me? For your one and only best friend?"

"…No."

"No?"

"No."

"Even if…" Winry pouted, again. Her hands were behind her back and Envy twitched as she produced a box of his favorite chocolate parfaits out of nowhere. "I give you these?"

Envy's stomach made a rumbling noise and he flushed. He turned around, holding a hand to his forehead and cursing himself for ever telling Winry his favorite food. "Ah shit." He said , giving a skeptical glance at Winry's Santa outfit and a longing look at the box of chocolate parfaits. "How long…is the skirt?"

"Longer than mine!" Winry replied with a cheery grin.

Envy looked at her. He looked at the chocolate parfaits, feeling his mouth water. He looked at Winry again.

"Fuck," the sin muttered, and saw Winry's grin widen. "Hurry up and give me my chocolate parfaits idiot, before I change my mind."

"Yes En!" Winry smiled happily and bounced forward, handing him the box which contained his favorite food. "Ling!"

"Here Envy," Ling grinned at him as he revealed what he had been hiding behind his back. "Your costume."

He stepped forward to place the costume gently on top of Envy's box of chocolate parfaits, then moved back. Envy stared down at the santa hat on top, then turned to Winry, who gave him a large grin which made a feeling of dread fill up his stomach.

"Winry-"

"Well En, we'll wait for you downstairs!" Winry said brightly, "Hurry up and change okay?"

"C'mon Ling!"

Ling smiled at Envy as Winry turned and made her way to the door. "I can't wait to see how you'll look, Envy." He said.

Envy stared at him as he turned and followed Winry out of the door, closing it behind him and leaving Envy alone in his room.

* * *

><p>"Ed, Al!"<p>

Edward turned. "Winry."

Winry was coming down the stairs with Ling. She had a wide grin on her face and Edward supposed she had succeeded in her plan. "I did it!"

"You got him to wear the costume?" Al asked, amused.

Yup!" Winry said, winking, "Thanks Al! The chocolate parfaits were a great idea!"

Al grinned back at her. "No problem, Win."

Winry smiled. "So, are the decorations done?" She asked as she walked towards the blonds.

"Yeah," Alfonse said. He leaned back, wiping a hand across his forehead. "Good thing we started early."

Ed smiled as he tiptoed slightly to place the golden star on top of the Christmas tree. He then lowered himself back down, turning to face Winry. "He'll be surprised." He said wryly, the fur of the santa hat he was wearing covering his golden eyebrows slightly. "He usually doesn't celebrate Christmas?"

"Nope, well I get him to exchange presents and all, but he only helps his mother with the Christmas tree!" Winry said, crossing her arms. "Seriously! He doesn't even go to play with the snow unless I make him. "

"Ah." Edward said.

Winry nodded. She looked around, blinking. "Where's Russell by the way?"

"Off to hang the mistletoe." Edward said dryly.

"Ah…I should have known." Winry said, grinning.

The friends jolted slightly as a loud bang echoed throughout the house, and an androgynous voice screamed, "WINRY SMITHERS!"

Winry grinned sheepishly. "Looks like he found out."

She turned around, in time to see Envy stomping down the stairs, glaring daggers at her and jabbing a finger at his red and white skirt which barely reached the middle of his thighs, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"A skirt?" Winry said innocently.

Envy flushed, his face as red as his santa hat, "It's a _miniskirt_!"

Edward coughed, hiding his amused grin with his hand as Winry blinked and said in as surprised a tone as she could manage, "Oh. Oops, the saleslady must have given me the wrong skirt."

Envy twitched as Winry grinned brightly at him – as bright as the camera flash which assaulted his eyes and made him blink.

The sin turned slowly, and saw Ling grin at him, giving him a thumbs up. "Looking sexy there, Envy." He said cheerfully, camera in his hand.

"LING!" Envy bellowed, racing down the steps towards the Xingese prince, who had the audacity to smirk at him and dash quickly away.

"Get back here!" Envy yelled in embarrassment as he chased Ling around the living room.

"Nope!" Ling said with a cheerful grin, holding the camera high above his head so Envy couldn't reach it.

Envy growled in frustration. He reached out and yanked on Ling's ponytail, causing the prince to yelp in pain. "Ow ow, Envy!"

"The camera." Envy snarled and yanked on Ling's ponytail harder. "Now."

"Nooooo…" Ling drew out, pouting, "I want to keep the picture as a Christmas souvenir!"

"What souvenir!" Envy yelled in his ear, causing the prince to wince, "Give me the camera now or I swear I'll yank your ponytail off!"

Ling sweatdropped. He sighed and lowered his hand. "You're so mean, Envy." He said petulantly as he held out the camera to Envy. "Here."

Envy glowered at him and snatched the silver camera away from him, releasing his hold on Ling's ponytail. He frowned when he made to scroll through the pictures – only to find there were none. His eyes widened when a notice flashed on the screen.

The sin whirled around, "Ling!"

But the pony tailed boy was at the other end of the room, grinning at him cheekily as he waved the roll of film in his hand. Irritated at having been tricked, Envy kicked off the ground, sprinting towards Ling, who quickly dodged his fist.

"Ah, you still haven't given up yet?" The black haired boy said as he ducked to avoid Envy's kick. His grin widened as his black eyes opened, "I can see under your skirt, you know."

Envy's eyes widened and he blushed. "Pervert!" He yelled, and brought his leg smashing down onto the back of Ling's neck, causing the prince to choke and fall onto the floor with a groan.

"Ouch…" Ling muttered as he rubbed the back of his bruised neck. "You're so violent, Envy."

Envy glared down at his clutched hand. He held out a threatening fist. "Give me the film. Now."

"No." Ling said stubbornly.

Envy twitched. He was about to bring his foot down upon Ling's hand when Winry's voice called, "En!"

"What?" He shouted back, not even bothering to look at her.

"Look above you!"

The amusement and mischief in Winry's voice made Envy raise his gaze. His amethyst eyes widened as he saw the mistletoe hanging innocently. "Oh fuck no."

He moved to back away, but Ling grinned and grabbed his ankle, "Where are you going, Envy?"

"Let go- ah!" Envy yelped in surprise as Ling pulled him down onto the floor. He felt Ling's hand behind his head before it could hit the floor, and glared up at the grinning prince on top of him. "Ling…"

"It's tradition, Envy," Ling said, and Envy blushed as he felt his leg brush against his exposed thigh as Ling moved closer to him, his hands on either side of Envy's head. Envy felt Ling's lips brush against his, as he whispered, "I'll be taking this, Envy. As a memento for when I return to Xing."

Envy stared as the camera in his hand was taken gently away. Ling smiled at him and got off him, standing up and walking towards the rest as he said cheerfully, "Yay! Envy agreed to let me keep the picture!"

"Really?" Winry asked, surprised. She leapt forward, smiling excitedly, "Can you send it to me_?_!"

"Sure." Ling said cheerfully as he inserted the roll of film into the camera. He glanced behind him in amusement. "Don't you want it too, Ed?"

"Shut up." Ed said, and Ling grinned.

Envy stared at them, then got up from the floor, cheeks flushed red, a murmur leaving his lips.

"Idiot prince…"

"En!" Winry yelled over, waving her hand, "What are you doing standing there? Come over here!"

Envy sighed. He walked forward, towards Winry and the rest, looking around. The once empty and dull looking room had been transformed for the season. There was a Christmas tree decorated nicely with lights and ornaments and a shining golden star on top, mistletoe hanging around, decorations such as Christmas wreaths with lights and golden, glinting bells.

Envy stopped in front of Winry, who grinned at him, spreading her arms as she gestured to the colorful and elegant looking Christmas décor around her "Do you like it, En?" She asked, "We did it for you!"

It was then that Envy noticed everyone was there – Ling, Winry, Ed, Al, and Russell, who were all wearing santa hats. Courtesy of Winry, he would bet. He noticed now they looked slightly tired, and he couldn't help but smile at his friends, feeling touched. "Yeah." The purple haired sin said. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, my little Santa." Russell smirked at him, moving forward and eying him with amused slate blue eyes. "Won't you give me yourself for Christmas?" He purred.

Envy snorted at him. "Go and ask the real Santa. I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Oh but babe, you're so much sexier," Russell said flirtingly, letting his gaze stray down to Envy's miniskirt.

The sin glared at him, as Winry brought an arm around Envy and shouted, "You pervert Russell! Stop undressing my En with your eyes!"

"You were the one who made him wear this outfit." Russell retorted.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it for your pleasure!" Winry countered. "I did it for my own!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the notion that Winry had wanted to see Envy in a miniskirt and Russell said, "Right…"

"So you admit you wanted me to wear this from the beginning," Envy growled and it was Winry's turn to sweatdrop. "You tricky…mechanic."

"Uh, En?" Winry said sheepishly, backing away from the annoyed sin, "I…just wanted you to wear it with me?"

"Y-You can beat me in a snowball fight!" She said quickly as Envy glared at her.

"…Snowball fight?"

"Yup! We're having a snowball fight!" Winry seemed to have lost all her fear at the dubious look in Envy's eyes, "If you want revenge for just now there's your chance!"

Envy stared at her. Was she telling him to take revenge on her? He sighed, smirking. Whatever. It was Winry – he shouldn't expect anything else.

"So, c'mon!" Envy blinked as Winry grabbed his wrist, giving him a bright grin and pointed forwards excitedly, "Onwards towards the snow!"

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the wayyyyy! Dashing through the snowwwww~" Winry sang, "C'mon En, continue!"

"…In an open sleigh…" Envy muttered half heartedly.

"No, it's a one-horse open sleigh!" Winry corrected, pouting.

"Whatever."

"A snowball fight huh?" Alfonse smiled as he looked to where Winry was dragging Envy away, "This should be interesting."

"A snowball fight," Ed said wryly. He sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. "What can we say? It's Winry after all."

"A snowball fight sounds fun!" Ling said, grinning, "Xing doesn't usually have snow."

"Hey Ed!" The alchemist blinked as Ling placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's team up!"

"We have six people," Al said, smiling. "Ed, I and Ling could be one team and Winry, Envy and Russell another."

"Great idea." Russell smirked and made to follow the best friends.

Ed twitched. He looked at Ling's grinning face and Alfonse's smile, and sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>"Winry."<p>

"Yes?"

"Please tell me how I am going to take revenge on you," Envy spoke slowly, twitching, "If we're on the same team?"

Winry blinked. "Oh. Maybe you shouldn't take revenge on me then?" She suggested.

Envy facepalmed with a groan.

Winry grinned at him, "Come on, En!" She said excitedly, gathering snow in her red and white santa gloves, "We can't lose to Ed and Al and Ling!"

"Idiot. How will the wall be able to support itself if the base is not strong enough," Envy muttered as Winry's snow fell back upon the ground. He sighed and moved to pick up the snow, "Let me help you."

"Me too!" Russell said. He smirked at Envy, snow in his hands. "Gotta make a large centre of gravity, yeah?"

Envy smirked back at him. "Yeah."

"Wish I could do alchemy." Ed muttered as he piled the snow on top of the slowly forming wall.

"Don't be lazy Ed," Alfonse said. He brushed the snow off his blue scarf and onto his white coat as he added another layer of snow. "It wouldn't be fair to the other team anyway."

"Yup." Ling agreed cheerfully.

Ed sighed. He raised a hand, tugging his red scarf closer to him and wiping his hand on his white pants as he pulled his brown woolen jacket closer. The snow was so cold. He wondered how Envy was feeling.

Envy shivered, his palms on his exposed legs. Russell looked at him, and moved to remove his scarf from around his neck.

"Here," Envy blinked as Russell held his pink scarf in front of him, smiling. "You might want to cover your legs so you'll feel less cold."

"Thanks." Envy said as he took the pink scarf. He bent it into a U shape and placed the material over his legs.

Russell smiled. He moved back from their makeshift wall of snow, placing one his hands in the pocket of his light gray overcoat and the other in his dark blue pants. "I think we're done."

"Great!" Winry exclaimed. She leaned over the wall, yelling, "We're done over here!"

"Alright, give us about a minute!" Alfonse shouted back. He turned to smile at his friends. "Come on, Ed, Ling."

The alchemist and prince nodded, bending to gather clumps of snow in their hands and continued forming the snowy wall. It didn't take the three boys long to finish their makeshift wall, and Alfonse straightened, brushing his fringe away from his forehead as he smiled, "We're done, Winry!"

"Alright! 2 minutes to prepare your ammo!"

"How does a snowball fight work anyway." Envy muttered as he gathered snow into his white and red santa gloves.

"Simple, just throw snowballs at your enemy until they fall down." Russell said with a smirk.

Envy rolled his eyes. Winry was putting her snowballs to the side, and he raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing?"

"Preparing my ammo!" Winry said with a sly smile, "So I won't have to make snowballs later during the fight."

Envy stared at her. Then he realized it was actually a good idea and proceeded to do the same.

"2 minutes is up." Alfonse called over after a while. "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" Winry grinned.

"Good." Alfonse smiled. He had an innocent smile on his face as he pulled back his hand and released a snowball, which Winry ducked from with a surprised cry.

"Al! That's cheating!" Winry said indignantly, as she stood back up. "I didn't say to start yet!"

"But there are no rules, Winry." Al said cheerfully, and threw another snowball at the blonde, which hit her on the face, completely covering her features.

Silence. Al blinked, "Oops." He said. "My aim was off."

Blue eyes glared as the snow slid down Winry's face. Ed, Ling, and Al sweatdropped as her eyebrow twitched.

"Alright...that's it."


	6. Christmas Special: Part II

Had fun writing and reading this. :)

* * *

><p><em>A Full Metal Alchemist Christmas Special: Part II<em>

_Childhood Memory & Snowball Fight_

* * *

><p>Envy and Russell sweatdropped, barely managing to dodge the snowballs which came hurtling towards them from Ed and Ling.<p>

"Al, are you sure this is okay," Ed muttered skeptically as he winced as Envy directed a glare towards him, quickly ducking and using the wall as a shield from the sin's snowball.

"Of course Ed, it's perfectly fine." Al replied cheerfully as he dodged two snowballs from Winry.

Ling grinned, "It's more fun this way, isn't it?"

A particularly hard snowball impacted the wall and Edward sweatdropped as the snow fell down. He looked at Winry, who was smirking at Al, another two snowballs already in her hands. He grimaced as he remembered how relentless the Winry he knew had been in their snowball fights when they had been kids.

He didn't manage to evade the snowball that came flying at him. Ed winced at the coldness of the snow sliding down his cheek. He whipped his gaze to the front, glowered and threw a snowball hard at Winry, who sidestepped, causing the snowball to hit Envy, whose back was turned.

Envy turned his head, snow on his santa hat and shot a deadly glare at Ed. He whipped around, and before Ed could blink, there were three snowballs headed towards him. Golden eyes widening, he quickly evaded the first one, before remembering that they had built the wall for a purpose and dropping to the ground, glancing as one of the snowballs hit Ling on the shoulder.

"Ow, so cold…" Ed stared disbelievingly as Ling complained, rubbing his shoulder, despite the fact he was wearing a fur coat which looked like it could belong to Greed.

"Ugh." A fairly deep voice said. Ed looked to the side, and saw Alfonse grimacing as he shifted before one of the many snowballs could hit him. He fell onto his knees to hide behind the wall, grinning, "They're relentless!"

Ed looked at him. He looked at Ling, who was on the cold ground next to him, smiling sheepishly. He twitched. How was he going to win the battle with such…lackadaisical teammates?

It seemed that they were indeed relentless, and Ed grimaced as part of the wall they were hiding behind crumbled down, exposing his and Al's faces to their opponents' attacks. They quickly moved to the side as two snowballs shot through the hole, and Ed said, "Alright Al, Ling, here's the plan." The alchemist spoke as he met the blond's sea green eyes. "Al, you'll act as the decoy. It seems the other team's strategy is to get rid of us one by one," he said seriously. "So you've got to try to dodge the snowballs they throw at you."

"Distract them. In the meantime, Ling and I will counterattack." Ed smirked as he looked at the Xingese prince. "We'll adopt an offensive-defensive strategy. While they're busy attacking you, we'll be attacking one of them and using their own strategy against them without their knowledge."

"Roger." Ling gave him a grin.

Al nodded, smiling. "We must win."

The snow wall was slowly breaking down. Alfonse inhaled, and got up, throwing snowballs at Envy and Winry to get their attention. They hit their target and Ed couldn't help but feel sorry for the blond as the best friends glared at him, and began plummeting snowballs at a rapid pace at poor Al. Envy-Winry was a dangerous combination indeed.

"Aim for Russell." Ed hissed to Ling behind the wall. "Al's distracting Envy and Winry."

Ling nodded. He stood up and threw snowballs at Russell, who paused from throwing snowballs at Al. He turned and regarded Ling with a smirk, returning his attack with a few of his own.

As Ling and Russell battled off against each other, Ed was quickly making more snowballs. He scowled, not knowing that this was what Winry had meant when she had told them to 'prepare their ammo'.

"You done yet?" Ling called to him as he evaded two snowballs, "He's persistent."

"Almost." Ed replied. "Just a few more."

He was leaning back and looking back at his handiwork in a minute. Ed smiled. The pile of snowballs was hidden behind the wall and Russell wouldn't see them coming.

"Hurry up, Ed." Ling whined. "The snow's cold."

Ed twitched. "I'm done, you idiot prince."

Ling grinned at him. He dropped down to his hands and knees, grin widening at their hidden ammo. "Awesome."

Ed smirked. He grabbed some ammo and stood up, flinging the snowballs towards Russell, who blinked at him in surprise.

"Use more strength, Ling." Ed said to the prince, whose snowballs didn't seem to have a large impact. "And take the bigger ones." He added dryly as he looked at the difference in size between Ling's snowball and his.

"Ah, but I don't want to accidentally injure him." Ling replied sheepishly as he clutched the snowball which fit nicely into the palm of his hand. "Your snowballs are too big, Ed."

Ed twitched, "Then how are we going to win huh you squinty eyed bastard_?_!" He yelled, as he dodged Russell's snowball. "We're supposed to knock them down!"

"Ah…I suppose that's true." Ling said, smiling and eyes narrowing as he reached down to gather more snow to form a bigger snowball. His eyes opened as he stood up, and he flung the larger snowball in his hand at Russell, hard, causing Russell to stagger back from the force, looking surprised.

"That's more like it!" Ed grinned. He looked to the side, making sure Al was still alive before his golden eyes narrowed and with a shared glance with Ling, began their united attack on Russell.

As Ed had predicted, Russell didn't stand a chance against both Ed and Ling. They threw snowballs at him with accurate aim, aiming for his shoulders first, then knees. He barely had time to pick up snowballs to counterattack. He went down with a surprised gasp at the two hard snowballs against his chest, and laid on the ground, knocked out from the combined strength of Ed and Ling.

"Oops." Ling blinked. "I think we used too much strength."

"Who cares!" Ed grinned, pointing a triumphant finger at the unconscious Russell. "We brought him down!"

A cry of surprise sounded and Ed blinked. He turned, golden eyes widening, "Al!"

Al grinned at him painfully from the ground, "Sorry Ed," he gave a weak wink, snow covering his face. "It seems I was no match for them." He gave a thumbs up. "Good job in bringing down Russell!"

"Al!" Edward yelled as Al's eyes closed.

He gritted his teeth. The alchemist straightened, holding out a hand. "Wait! Time out!"

Envy and Winry blinked at him. "Why?" They asked curiously.

Ed brushed away how disturbing it was that Envy and Winry had spoken together, in the same _tone_. "We each have one of our members unconscious! We should bring them to the side first before continuing."

Winry and Envy blinked. "Oh." They said.

Envy turned his gaze to the side, raising an eyebrow. He was covered from head to toe in snow, and Ed supposed Al had good aim. "Since when was he unconscious?" He said, as he and Winry walked to where Russell laid in the snow. "No wonder he was unusually quiet."

"I'm not unconscious…" Al said from under the snow. "The snow's just nice and cold."

"Are you alright, Al?" Ed asked in concern as he and Ling knelt beside the blond. He grimaced. "Sorry for making you act as the decoy…"

"It's fine, Ed." Al grinned at him as Ed and Ling helped him up. Ed brushed the snow off his face, revealing amused sea-green eyes and spiky blond hair. "I was the one who provoked Winry after all. I didn't know she had so much ammo."

"Well, we have too." Ling said, gesturing to the pile of snowballs Ed had made.

"Great." Al smiled as Ed slung his arm over his shoulder and helped him off the snow covered ground.

"Do you want to go inside?" Ed asked as he walked while supporting Alfonse.

"Nah." The blond replied, smiling, "I'd rather stay out here and watch the interesting fight."

"Oh." Ed looked down curiously. "You're not cold?"

"Nope, the snow's nice and cold." Al replied cheerfully and Ed sweatdropped.

"Right…" the alchemist said. He brought the blond to the doorstep. He bent down, lowering the boy who looked like his brother gently to the doorstep. The alchemist removed Al's arm from around his shoulder, drawing back and giving the other blond a wide grin. "Stay here and watch me win then." The Full Metal Alchemist winked, "I'll get revenge for you, Al."

"Thanks, Ed." Al grinned back at him. He removed his snow covered santa hat, brushing snow off his neck and onto his fingers.

Ed smiled. He rose to his feet, and made his way back to the battlefield. His opponents- Envy and Winry, were still with Russell at the wall of the house.

The blond raised an eyebrow at Ling, who was gathering more snow into snowballs. "What are you doing?"

The prince turned and gave him a grin, "Making ammo."

Ed's lips quirked as he glanced at the absent Envy and Winry. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Well, Al said there were no rules, right?" Ling said lightly as he piled up more snowballs. "You might want to repair the wall, Ed."

Ed blinked. He turned and made his way to the broken snow wall, crouching and beginning to repair the wall without alchemy.

"Ed, Ling!" Winry's voice soon sounded, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Edward said as he added the last layer of snow. He stood up, hissing to Ling, "Ling!"

The prince patted snow into one last snowball and then rose as well. Envy and Winry were opposite them, and Ed saw that they had so much ammo that he could see it over the wall. Well, they had ammo now too.

Ed blinked as a snowball hit him on the shoulder. He turned to look at Envy, who was smirking at him. "What? Al said there were no rules."

Ed twitched. He ducked as snowballs sailed through the air, courtesy of Winry as Ling said, "So what's the plan?"

"They have more ammo than us, much more," Ed growled as he spoke to Ling, who blinked. "I need you to distract them for a while."

Ling made a thoughtful noise, "Well, if all we need is ammo…"

He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, and Ed watched in surprise as blue sparks formed, and the snow slowly took a shape which looked like snowballs.

"How…you…what…" Ed stuttered, golden eyes wide, "Alchemy?_!_"

"Alkahestry," Ling corrected. He smiled. "It makes use of the Earth's flow of energy, remember? Since the snow is on the ground, I can harness the Earth's energy to mold it into snowballs."

"I…didn't know Alkahestry could work like that." Ed finally said, surprised.

Ling grinned, "Well, I didn't know either," He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was just a theory."

"So Ed, distract Envy and Winry for me, will you?"

Ed nodded. "Right."

"Finally, you coward!" Winry grinned as he stood up, "You should stop hiding behind that wall!"

"Heard that, Ling?" Envy yelled.

"Ling." Ed said, looking down at the prince. "Repair the wall too."

Ling nodded. Ed smiled and turned to face his opponents, snowballs in his hands. He threw them hard at Envy and Winry, hitting the latter and causing her to be pushed back.

Winry let out a surprised cry but she soon recovered. The mechanic cracked her knuckles, grinning, "Oh, so you want to play rough huh?"

Ed smirked at her. Ling was repairing the wall with alkahestry and he scraped some snow off it, quickly moulding it into a snowball and flinging it at Winry, which collided with the snowball Envy had thrown at him.

He turned to regard Envy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Two against one isn't fair, you know."

"Too bad." Envy smirked back at him, and dodged the snowball Ed threw. "It's not my fault your partner prefers hiding rather than teaming up with you."

"Says the one who failed to get revenge on his partner." Ed retorted and smirked as Envy twitched.

"Don't listen to him En!" Winry exclaimed as she flung a snowball from her vast ammo at Ed, "We're the perfect team!"

"Right." Envy muttered.

Ed grinned. He combatted against Envy and Winry with snowballs for a while more before moving behind the now repaired and taller wall for protection.

"So? How is it?"

The prince looked away from where he was throwing a snowball from behind the wall, grinning at him with purple eyes, "The prince didn't do a bad job, I must say."

"Greed?" Ed asked in surprise.

"The one and only." Greed smirked. Ed couldn't help but think he looked really like Greed- like his previous body's appearance (more so if it weren't for the almost funny looking santa hat), as he shrugged, the black fur coat which looked similar to the one he had worn before, over his shoulders. "Hey. I'm just righting the balance of power," he jerked his thumb. "They have a homunculus on their side. You could do with one too." Greed said, amused. "We're stronger than you humans. Even in a snowball fight."

"Right…" Ed said dryly. He turned and looked at the pile of big, small and medium snowballs which now reached to the top of the wall. The alchemist twitched, but smirked. "Not bad."

Greed smirked, grabbed a few snowballs with his – greedy hands, and threw them at a startled Envy.

They flew fast- and hard, impacting against Envy so hard that he actually staggered back. The sin growled, snatched up some ammo and threw them back at a smirking Greed.

"Stop dodging, you coward!" Envy shouted, frustrated.

"I'm not dodging, your aim just sucks." Greed taunted.

"Why you-"

Ed looked towards at the two homunculi throwing snowballs at each other, sweatdropping. Well, there was no interrupting that fight.

He turned to Winry- and almost got hit by a snowball in the face. Edward's golden eyes widened as he saw that the mechanic had moved to the pile of snowballs, an evil grin on her face and a wrench in her hand which she swung hard, sending snowballs flying in his direction rapidly.

Ed scowled as he moved to avoid Winry's snowballs. What did Winry think she was- a baseball batter? He smirked. Well, if that was so, he would play at being the catcher.

"Oi oi," Greed said as he nearly got hit by one of Winry's fast and big snowballs. He looked at Winry, then turned to Ed, raising an eyebrow. "That girl's crazy."

Ed snorted. "You focus on Envy, I'll take her down."

Greed smirked, and looked back to the front. "Right."

Edward narrowed his golden eyes. Smirking, he dashed forward to catch Winry's snowballs in his hands, grimacing at the cold before flinging them back towards a surprised Winry, hitting her directly in the shoulder and stomach.

Winry glared at him in such a way that made him think for a moment she was going to yell at him that he wasn't supposed to hit a girl. But she didn't, instead shot more snowballs at him with her wrench, which he caught in his hands with a grin, returning fire.

"Stop using your wrench," he yelled over at her, "It isn't going to work!"

He had been surprised before, but her method only sent the snowballs at him in a fixed direction, enabling him to easily catch them. Ed smiled as Winry glowered at him then abandoned her trusty wrench onto the ground, using her gloved hands to pick up the snowballs from the pile and throw them at Ed, who grinned. He had to actually dodge the snowballs now…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, that's cheating!" A young blond boy exclaimed angrily as he ducked to avoid the snowball, putting his hands over his head.<em>

_The small blonde girl grinned at him. She wiped her hand on her orange scarf, using the wrench in her other hand to pelt more snowballs at the blond boy. "There are no rules!"_

_The young Edward growled. He clenched his teeth and shot forward, catching both snowballs headed towards him in his small hands and flinging them back at Winry, who let out a surprised gasp as they hit her chest, causing her to fall down onto the snowy ground._

"_Ha! I win!" Edward exclaimed triumphantly as he walked over with a smirk. "You lose!"_

_Winry pouted at him, before she began to wail, "Ed you meanie!" She cried, "You aren't supposed to hit a girl!" _

"_And you aren't supposed to cheat!" Ed countered, crossing his arms underneath his red scarf. "You're not even a girl anyway!"_

_Winry wailed loudly, which brought Trisha rushing from the house, "What happened?" She asked, worry in her brown eyes, "Are you alright, Winry?"_

_Winry sniffed sadly, "Ed said I wasn't a girl!"_

"_Edward!" Trisha reprimanded, making Ed look guilty. "How could you say that?"_

"_But it's true!" Edward protested, pouting, "She's not a girl! She's a machine geek!"_

_Trisha sighed. "Just because Winry likes machines more than other girls doesn't mean she's not a girl, Edward." She told her son gently. "Apologize to Winry, alright?"_

"_Yeah brother, don't be mean!" A young Alphonse said from beside his mother, frowning at his big brother. "Winry's machines are cool! She also fixed our toy train for us, remember?"_

"_Oh shut up Al."_

"_Edward!"_

_Edward pouted at his mother, but she stared at him sternly. The small blond boy gave a sigh and turned to Winry, "Sorry Winry…"_

_Winry sniffed, looking at him with big blue eyes. "Really?"_

"_Really." Edward said, nodding._

_He hadn't meant it entirely at that time, but she gave a huge, wide, happy smile. "Okay! I forgive you!" Winry said happily. "I'll even make useful machines for you when we grow up!" She promised._

_Edward blinked. Then he smiled at her, his young and innocent mind uncomprehending of how true the young Winry's childish words would come to be._

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

><p>The alchemist smiled in melancholy as he and Winry engaged in a snowball fight. It reminded him of the past, when he, Al and Winry had been young, and their mother still alive. How ironic it was that Winry's words would come to be true. She had kept her word- kept her promise which she had made at such a young, innocent age, and had made him the automail, which was, in his opinion, the best and finest automail he could ever get.<p>

Ed smiled, letting the feeling of nostalgia wash over him in the cold air. He had always emerged the winner of their playful snowball fights. He wasn't going to break his record now.

"You're not bad, Ed!" Winry shouted over to him, grinning as she pelted him with snowballs. "But I'm better!"

"We'll see about that!" Ed returned, smirking.

Her throws had more strength than he had expected, but she was a mechanic after all. Even in this alternate universe. He still remembered how strong Winry had been with her wrench. Smiling, Ed rolled up his sleeve, and dashed to the pile of snowballs made by him and Ling.

With ammo at the ready, it didn't take long for him to bring her down. He found himself being pushed back by the strong snowballs, and gave an expression between a grin and grimace, ducking behind the wall when necessary. Ed threw the snowballs hard at Winry, who was taken down by two particularly hard throws hitting both of her shoulders one after another and causing her to fall onto the ground with a yelp.

"I win." Ed declared proudly as he looked over at her.

Winry blinked, snow sliding down onto her face. She smiled, brushing away the snow which had fallen onto her nose, onto her orange scarf. "Yeah you have." She admitted sheepishly. "I guess I've lost."

"Eh? Win? You're down?" Envy asked in surprise as he paused in his snowball fight with Greed.

Winry gave him an apologetic look, a smile on her face. "Sorry En. Ed was merciless."

Ed grinned. "That means we win, right?" He asked. "Since we have more members left than the other team."

"Yeah." Greed agreed, smirking as he moved to the other side of their ready ammo.

"But just in case…" the alchemist and homunculus looked at each other.

In a flash, Greed had greedily swept several snowballs into his arm and Ed had grabbed two snowballs in each of his hands. Envy's eyes widened as they grinned at him, and began their merciless counterattack.

"Hey!" He tried to hide behind the wall, but they had been focusing on building up their offense, not their defence. It soon crumbled down, and Envy grimaced, darting to the much smaller pile of snowballs.

There was only so much he could do to retaliate, and soon Envy was staring in disbelief when he found out he had run out of ammo. Ed and Greed had plenty more snowballs, which they threw at him with almost identical smirks on their faces which would have disturbed him had they not been in a snowball fight.

Envy found himself staggering back from the united counterattack from the alchemist and homunculus, losing his balance and slipping on the snow. He gave a yelp as he fell to the ground, and grimaced in annoyance. "Fuck."

Ed and Greed grinned. They turned and shared a high-five, then blinked.

The former retracted his hand, staring disbelievingly. Had he just high-fived Greed?

But Greed just smirked at him, as he brushed his fringe which was falling out of the santa hat to the side. "Guess we don't make that bad a team, huh?"

Ed watched, gaping slightly as he turned, and made his way over to the fallen Envy. "We win." He said smugly.

"And… winner gets to take the spoils."

Before Envy could react, Greed leaned down and lifted the snow-covered sin into his arms, saying almost cheerfully, "Upsy-Daisy."

Envy stared at his unusual choice of words. Then he realized he was in Greed's arms and began to thrash, "You greedy bastard! Let me go!"

"Hey at least I'm not lifting up your sexy skirt." Greed said, staring at Envy's miniskirt and smirked as the sin choked. He turned and walked towards the house, a struggling Envy in his arms. "I see you've regained your taste in fashion. Gotta thank the Winry girl again."

"What the hell do you mean by that_?_!"

"Oh nothing babe." Greed blinked. "Ah, the prince wants to take over for a while."

Envy twitched as Greed closed his eyes, the Ouroboros on his hand disappearing as Ling smiled down at him. "Hello Envy."

"Ling," Envy growled. "Let go of me."

"Nope." Ling said cheerfully.

"Why?_!_" The sin demanded angrily, struggling.

Ling grinned down at him. "'Cause I like having you in my arms!"

Envy twitched and shot a fist towards Ling's chin, causing the pony tailed boy to yelp, "Ow ow ow, that hurts, Envy!"

"It's supposed to hurt!" Envy yelled, "Let go of me! I'm not your fucking princess!"

"Noooooo!"

"So…" Winry said wryly as Ed walked towards her. She turned towards him, blue eyes amused, "Are you gonna carry me like that?"

Ed grinned in amusement, "Do you want me to?"

Winry returned his grin, "Nah, I'm no princess like Envy." She said jokingly, winking. "I knew he would look adorable in that miniskirt! Look at how Ling's looking at him!"

"I can't even see his eyes." Ed said dryly and Winry giggled.

The alchemist sighed. He held out a hand to the blonde in the snow, giving Winry a fond smile. "Come on, get up." He said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure it must be freezing down there."

Winry grinned and reached out to grasp Ed's hand. She smiled as she used his hand to pull herself up off the ground, brushing the snow away from her skirt. "I must look a mess."

"Well Santa, at least you're covered in snow, not soot." Ed couldn't help but tease and Winry laughed.

"Charming, Edward." Winry smirked.

Ed grinned. He let go of her hand and they walked together towards the house.

"Ah." Ling said in realization as he reached the door, an annoyed Envy still in his arms. "I have no hands to open the door."

"Could you open the door for me, Envy?"

"No." Envy growled. "Let me go and you can open it yourself."

"You're so mean…" Ling pouted. He shifted Envy carefully to one arm and moved forward to turn the doorknob, pushing the door open. The prince smiled and moved to carry the twitching and struggling Envy with both of his arms again, kicking the door lightly with his foot and stepping into the house. "There."

"He never gives up, does he?" Russell smirked. He removed the santa hat from his head as he looked at Al, who had been about to move forward to open the door for Ling. "Just like me."

"Glad you know." Alfonse said in amusement.

"Of course, it's one of my positive traits," Russell said proudly and Al grinned. "The ladies love it."

"Envy doesn't." Al remarked.

Russell nodded regretfully. "He is the only one immune to my charm."

"And I'm not?"

"Oh you don't count Al, you're straight." Russell brushed off. He moved forward, "Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here."

"Yeah!" Winry agreed as she came up from behind Ed, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering as she clutched onto her orange scarf. "I'm so cold! Especially my legs!"

"Poor Envy must be practically freezing." Al murmured with a smile.

"Well, he has the warmth of Ling's arms!" Winry pointed out cheerfully. She reached out to grab Al's arm. "Come on Al, what are you standing there for? Let's go inside."

Al blinked, then nodded, amusement in his sea green eyes. "Right, Winry."

Ed watched as Winry dragged Al inside the warm house. He smiled in nostalgia, shook his head, and followed them inside.


	7. Christmas Special: Part III

_I seriously wonder if anyone's even reading this. I wish I could write shorter chapters. But even so, I'll stick to my decision._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA_

* * *

><p><em>A Full Metal Alchemist Christmas Special Part III:<em>

_Hot Chocolate & A Mother's Love_

* * *

><p>Ling looked in surprise at the brown haired woman standing before them as they walked into the house. "Mrs Evans."<p>

"Ah Ling," Mrs Evans smiled at the prince, "Thank you for carrying Envy, but you can put him down now."

Ling blinked but complied, carefully letting Envy down. The sin looked surprised, but moved forward, "Mum?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

Mrs Evans smiled at him. She was wearing a white blouse with ruffles and an elegant black skirt which reached just above her knees. "It's Christmas Envy, the main event today was a gift exchange," she said in amusement. "We didn't do much today."

"But…I didn't see you just now."

His mother winked at him, "I came home while you and your friends were having your snowball fight." She said with a grin, "So who won?"

"We did!" Ling said cheerfully, grinning widely, "Right Ed?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ed said hesitantly.

"Congratulations Ling, Edward, Alfonse." Mrs Evans smiled at them, and for a moment it reminded Ed of his own mother- he stepped forward, blurting out, "Excuse me, but what's your name?"

Everyone stared at him, but Mrs Evans just blinked and smiled. "Teresa Evans."

Teresa…Trisha…it was close enough. Could it be? Winry had become Winnie (although she had changed her name), Alphonse; Alfonse. Russell had retained his name…

"What's wrong, Ed?" Alfonse asked in concern.

His voice shook Ed out of his thoughts. He shook his head, "It's nothing, Al."

He looked at her again. He looked at her kind blue eyes and wavy brown hair as Alfonse placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "Ed," he said softly. "It's alright if you look at her as a motherly figure."

"Al…"

Al drew back, a tinge of sadness in his smile. "I know you feel lonely…" he said. "I mean, my parents are in Germany after all…"

"My parents are doctors, they're always busy." Winry added, a sad smile on her lips. "I can't help but see Ms Teresa as a mother sometimes as well…"

"I see." Edward said quietly. Al rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

Winry looked at him, then smiled. "Cheer up Ed," she said. "It's Christmas!"

Ed managed a smile at her. "Yeah…Winry."

The mechanic grinned at him. She then turned to Envy's mother, speaking excitedly, "It's great to see you, Ms Teresa!" She winked, "The outfit we picked looks adorable on him, doesn't it_?_!"

To everyone's surprise, Ms Teresa winked back at her, "Oh yes Winry," she said cheerfully. "It's perfect!"

"W-What?_!_" Envy exclaimed, amethyst eyes wide. He whirled around, "Mum, you…"

Teresa turned and gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry dear, I couldn't resist," she said in amusement, then clasped her hands together, her smile bright, "I knew you would look adorable!"

Envy gaped. "My own mother…"

Ling grinned, "Well Mrs Evans, I have a picture if you want." He said cheerily, holding up his camera in his hand. "It's quite a fine shot, if I may say so myself."

"Oh really, Ling?_!_" The brown haired woman exclaimed excitedly, "Let me see!"

"Ling, no!" Envy shouted, but the pony tailed boy just grinned at him.

"So cute!" Teresa gushed as she looked at the picture of Envy on the stairs, twitching and blushing in his miniskirt and Envy sought to hide his face in embarrassment, "Can you email it to me?"

"Sure, Mrs Evans." Ling replied happily and Envy twitched.

"Mum, how could you!" The sin near whined, "I'm your son, not your daughter!"

"Oh but Envy, you look positively adorable!" Envy flushed in embarrassment as Teresa grinned at him and pulled him into a hug, "How could I not have a picture?"

Envy felt his eyebrow twitching and his mother pulled back, smiling brightly, "Oh I have a present for you!" She said, turning, "Come in, everyone! Alfonse, help me to close the door, will you?"

Alfonse reached behind him to close the door, before turning back around and saying to Ed, "Come on Ed, it would be rude to refuse her invitation."

"Yeah…" Ed nodded, and moved forward.

Teresa smiled as she lifted the wrapped present from the table and turned, holding it out to a blinking Envy. "Here."

The purple haired teen blinked, reaching out to receive his gift hesitantly. "You didn't have to, Mum…"

Teresa just smiled at him. "You can open it."

Amethyst eyes blinked, before their owner moved forward to put the present on the table, untying the ribbon carefully as he tore the wrapping paper.

Envy's eyes widened at the sight of the present his mother had gotten him. "This is…"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love _it!" Envy exclaimed as he held up the box, grinning widely, "Oh my god I can't believe-"

Teresa grinned, opening her arms as Envy rushed towards her, hugging her gratefully. "Thanks Mum! You're the best!"

"But…" the sin drew back, staring up at her hesitantly, "Isn't it really…expensive?"

"Well, I had the money, so…" the brown haired woman smiled, "I told you last Christmas I would get it for you the next Christmas didn't I? You were staring at it rather longingly." She said in amusement.

Envy flushed, but smiled happily. He hugged his mother again, then practically skipped to the table, holding up his present with excitement in his eyes, "I can't believe this is actually mine."

Teresa smiled, blue eyes shining, "Merry Christmas, Envy."

"Woah," Russell said in surprise as he stared at Envy's present, "Is that…SOUL headphones?_!_"

"It's silver too," Alfonse pointed out, smiling. "It's a nice color."

"Yup!" Envy said happily as he cradled his present to his chest, "And it's mine!"

"Man, your mum's awesome," Russell said enviously, but he was smirking, "I prefer Dr. Dre though."

"SOUL's better!" Winry said, smiling, "Right En?"

"Yeah!" Envy grinned at her.

"I am so tempted to take a picture." Ling said sheepishly to Ed.

Ed looked at him, then snorted, "Go ahead then."

"Nah," Ling said with a smile, to his slight surprise. He looked over at Envy, his smile fond, "He looks so happy. I wouldn't want to intrude upon that."

Ed blinked, watching Ling as he walked towards Envy, "Need help opening that?"

Envy blinked. He held the present encased in hard plastic away, "Yeah." He said. "I need something sharp."

Ling smiled, holding out his hands. Envy looked at him, then carefully placed the encased headphones on them. "What are you going to do?"

"Open it for you of course," Ling said, smiling. He looked around. "I'd use one of my knives but I don't have them with me."

"I can get scissors from the kitchen." Winry offered.

"Nah, I have this," Ling grinned as his fingers became hard carbon, his fingernails turning into sharp claws. He placed them against the hard plastic, digging into the space in between and frowning slightly as he pried the plastic cover away from the box.

It came apart with a pop sound, and Ling smiled. He turned to place the plastic cover on the table, then held out the opened box to Envy. "There you go."

"That's…so useful." Russell stared as Ling willed the hard carbon away.

"Yeah!" Winry agreed, nodding. But she smiled, "Oh well, I have my handy wrench!"

Ed found himself wishing for the umpteenth time he could do alchemy (and convert the plastic into a weaker material) as Envy blinked, flushed slightly and smiled at Ling, "Thanks, Ling."

Ling smiled back. "No problem."

Envy smiled as he walked to the table, placing the box on it and carefully lifting the headphones up. They were silver, the surface so clear and shiny Envy could see his reflection on them. There was an S inscribed in little white dots on both sides, in a black circle. The band was black with white stripes. The purple haired teen found himself grinning just looking at it with the knowledge that the elegant object belonged to him. He moved to place them over his ears. They fit perfectly.

"It's mine. It's mine it's mine it's mine!"

"Yes, it's yours, my dear. It's the Christmas Edition, quite lovely if I do say so myself." Teresa's voice said in amusement and they turned to see her with mugs in her hands. She smiled at them, "Come here and drink the hot chocolate I made for you and your friends. I'm sure you must be freezing after that snowball fight."

"HOT CHOCOLATEEEEEE!" Winry shouted happily, and in a flash was at the table near the armchairs, picking the mug on the table up and sitting down on one of the armchairs, drinking with a blissful sigh, "Ah, this tastes like heaven! Thank you Ms Teresa!"

"You're welcome, Winry." Teresa said. She walked over to Envy, "Shall I put your new headphones in your room?"

Envy blinked, then reluctantly removed them from his head. "Ah right…"

"Don't worry, you can use them all you want later," his mother said with a smile as she placed the headphones carefully in the box, picking up the plastic cover. "They're yours now."

Envy grinned almost giddily at that. "Mine…"

"En! If you don't want your hot chocolate I'm taking it!" Winry called, snapping Envy out of his dreamy state.

"Hell no, I want it!" Envy quickly dashed to the table, picking up his mug of hot chocolate and settling himself comfortably down on a green beanbag.

"You're right, Winry, this tastes heavenly." Al said as he sat on a red beanbag, smiling in contentment as he sipped his hot chocolate. "C'mon Ed, try it."

"Uh, okay…" Ed said hesitantly, moving from beside Al to pick the mug of hot chocolate Teresa had made for him and bringing it to his lips.

He took a sip, golden eyes widening. Al and Winry were right – it tasted like heaven after being in the cold during their snowball fight. The taste reminded him vaguely of the hot chocolate his mother had made for him, Al and Winry during winter after they played with the snow. All three of them had agreed it tasted heavenly and Trisha had given them one of her loving smiles. Ed bit his lip, brushing the memory away and smiling, deciding to enjoy the delicious hot chocolate Envy's mother had made for him. He could swear it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in a long time.

"Delicious." Russell agreed, licking his lips. "I want more."

"Don't be greedy, Russell." Winry said, but Ed couldn't help but smile in amusement as her expression signified she thought the same. Well, he did too.

"It would taste better with marshmallows though!" Ling said, grinning. Ed noticed he had removed his santa hat and moved to do the same.

"The marshmallows are on the kitchen counter if you want them!" Teresa called lightly from the kitchen.

Ling's grin widened. He got up from his armchair, striding to the kitchen counter and lifting the bag of marshmallows. "Awesome! Thanks Mrs Evans!"

"You're welcome, Ling!"

Everyone watched as Ling walked back to the armchairs and beanbags, plopping himself leisurely down on it as he leaned forward and tore open the bag of marshmallows on the table between the two armchairs, creating a small hole. "Well, help yourselves, guys."

The prince smiled, picking up one marshmallow and dipping it into his hot chocolate. He leaned back, a casual arm on the side of the armchair as he lifted the marshmallow to his mouth, chewing on it and smiling in contentment. "This could beat a few of my favorite foods in Xing."

Ed stared at him. He knew Ling was greedy when it came to food. The alchemist shrugged and moved forward to try a marshmallow as well, plunging the soft ball into his hot chocolate and taking a hesitant bite. It was sweet, but not overly sweet. He blinked, and was soon finishing his first marshmallow. He didn't like admitting it but Ling was right – it did taste delicious.

"How is it, Ed?" Alfonse asked.

"Awesome." Ed replied, grinning as he moved forward to take another marshmallow from the plastic bag Ling had opened.

Al blinked, smiled and reached forward to try it as well. Russell, Winry and Envy followed him, with Winry dipping her marshmallow into Envy's hot chocolate, having finished hers. Envy looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she just grinned from her comfortable armchair at him.

Soon the bag of marshmallows was empty. The prince of Xing let himself fall back against the comfortable armchair, patting his stomach and releasing a contented sigh, "Ah, I'm so full. I'm going to introduce this recipe to my cooks and get them to cook it for me every day."

"You'll get fat." Envy said to him bluntly and Edward snickered at the image of a fat Ling.

Ling pouted, "But I work out every day…"

Envy rolled his eyes, stood up, and made his way to the kitchen. The others followed, and soon they were placing their empty mugs near the kitchen sink, thanking Envy's mother for the delicious treat. She returned their thanks with a smile.

"Really, thanks, Lady. I must say hot chocolate's one of the best things I've ever tasted, next to beer." The pony tailed boy said and everyone stared at him. He blinked. "What?"

"Greed," Envy elbowed him harshly, glaring and hissing, "What the hell are you doing? She doesn't know you!"

"Ah, Greed is Ling's other personality, right?" Teresa smiled. "He's such a charming young man."

Everyone stared at her. Greed – charming?

"Mum…you know Greed?" Envy asked, surprised.

Greed smirked. "You flatter me Teresa." He drawled.

"Well, I met him one day when I was out shopping," Teresa said cheerfully. "I thought he was your boyfriend at first, but we talked and I found out he was Ling's other personality." She smiled. "He was even kind enough to help me carry my shopping bags! He really was quite a gentleman."

"Of course," Greed said with a proud smirk, "I'm always good to the ladies."

Greed...helping…his-Envy's mother with shopping. Edward stared, unable to comprehend even the mere notion; much less the fact that it had happened.

"Mum." Envy said somewhat dazedly. "I think you have the wrong impression of Greed."

"Oh don't say that Envy," Teresa brushed off with a grin, "Greed was very kind to me."

"Yeah Envy," Greed smirked at him, and the sin growled. "Hey don't worry babe. I'm not gonna seduce your mother or anything." He shrugged. "She's not my type."

"Yeah, you're too young for her anyway." Envy scoffed.

Greed blinked, then smiled, "In human age, amongst all of us here, I'm the oldest," he said as he looked at the teenagers before him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, jerking a thumb towards himself, "I'm practically an adult."

Edward wanted to retort that that was in his previous body, but kept his mouth shut. Envy's mother was present after all, and she seemed to like Greed well enough.

"Yes, Greed is quite mature for his age." Teresa agreed with a smile.

She then paused, as if realizing something. "Ah Greed, are you Envy's boyfriend too?" She asked curiously. "Since Ling is…"

Envy spluttered while Greed grinned, "Of course," he said smugly, wrapping an arm around a twitching Envy, "Your son's my sweetheart."

Envy choked on thin air, and his mother blinked then smiled, "Oh. Well, I'll trust you and Ling to take care of him then!" She said, smiling, "Envy can be so oblivious sometimes."

"MUM!" Envy yelled, almost tempted to do something crazy like bury his face in the fur on Greed's fur coat at the embarrassment he was feeling, "Ling's not my boyfriend anymore!"

Teresa looked surprised. "He isn't?"

"No," Envy shook his head. He sighed. "We broke up."

"Oh…" Teresa said sadly. "But he and Greed are such nice young men…"

Envy stared. He watched as his mother's eyes narrowed, and she said, a protective tone in her voice. "He didn't…hurt you, did he?"

"What? No!" Envy said, as everyone stared in surprise and apprehension at the usually kind brown haired woman's glower, "He didn't! I was the one who broke up with him."

"Oh." Teresa blinked. Then she smiled, all traces of anger gone from her blue eyes, "Alright then."

"At least you two are still friends now, right?" Teresa murmured reassuringly at the somber look on Envy's face. She wouldn't ask for the reason why.

"Yeah…" Envy said softly. He looked up, and gave his mother a smile. "Thanks for everything Mum. We're leaving now."

He turned and left the kitchen, Greed's arm still around him. Greed raised an eyebrow down at the shorter sin, "Hey. Your mum was kind of scary just now."

"Yeah." Envy replied shortly.

"Hmmm." Greed said, thoughtfully. "She looks kind of familiar."

"Yup! We have so many other things to do!" Winry said, smiling, "See you, Ms Teresa! Thanks for the hot chocolate, it was delicious!"

"Bye, Winry!" Teresa waved with a smile.

The blonde returned it, turning around and walking after Envy, "Wait for me, En!"

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Evans." Al said, bowing politely.

"You're very welcome, Alfonse. I told you, you boys are like my sons." Teresa said cheerfully. "Winry has come over so many times she's like a daughter to me."

"Ah, it makes me feel less guilty to hear that." Al confessed with a sheepish smile.

He didn't need to say why. Teresa just smiled at him as he turned and walked away, as if she understood.

"Can I help you, Edward?" She turned with a kind smile to the still blond.

"Ah…it's nothing." Ed replied. There was so many things he wanted to ask her – how she had found Envy, what was her husband's name, or where was he- was he at work? Or had he passed away?

But it would be beyond rude of him – to ask such intrusive questions to the kind lady. The alchemist shook his head and turned, walking away. He was a few steps away from the living room when he heard a voice say reassuringly, "It's okay."

Ed froze, golden eyes widening. He whirled around to see the brown haired woman smiling at him – looking so much like his own mother at the moment that he felt tears prick his eyes. "It's alright, Edward." She said gently.

No it wasn't- she was dead and they had made the biggest mistake of their lives; Ed quickly shook the rampant thought away, discarding the doubts he wasn't supposed to have. Not now. Not when they had come so far from what they had been.

Why was fate- or the Gate taunting him like this? Showing him an alternate version of what could have been? Hadn't it tortured him enough?

Tears slipped out of Edward's eyes. But Teresa just smiled. She took a tissue packet out of the pocket of her black skirt, moving towards him with a kind smile. "Here." She said, offering a tissue.

Edward gasped, then reached out to take the tissue from her. "S-Sorry…" he sniffed, wiping his eyes, "I just…"

"It's alright to release your sadness, Edward," she told him comfortingly, "Don't keep it inside your heart."

Edward choked. He wanted badly to do as she said, but he knew he had never been a silent crier, the few times he had cried. He didn't want to ruin the day for Envy and the rest with his stupid emotions he should have gotten rid of long ago. He couldn't.

Part of him couldn't help but feel envious of the sin, for having such a caring mother along with good friends. It was ironic- how he was now envious of Envy, who was envious of him in the past.

But Ed ignored it; Envy had suffered for centuries as an immortal homunculus who knew no care or love. It would be stupid and downright selfish of him to envy the sin for what he hadn't had for such a long time, and finally had now.

Edward inhaled. Wiping away the last tears from his golden eyes, he looked up. He looked at the smiling brown haired woman who was Envy's mother- Envy's mother and not his mother. He had already had the chance. He no longer had the right.

The alchemist met Envy's mother's blue eyes as he spoke, "Thank you, Mrs Evans." He said with a melancholic smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Teresa tilted her head, smiling at him gently, "You're a strong boy, Edward." She seemed to hesitate, before reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me for my absurd words…but I cannot help but feel proud of you." She said honestly. "You and Alfonse."

Edward's eyes widened as she continued, "I know Alfonse's parents are in Germany and he misses them, and you…" she trailed off with a sympathetic smile, sadness in her blue eyes, "So…I just want to say, I'm proud of you and Alphonse for surviving for so long, without parental figures in your lives." She smiled. "Good job, Edward. I'm sure your parents would have been proud."

_Good job, Edward._ Surprisingly, the familiar words didn't bring tears to his eyes- they made him smile, along with the compliment he- well, he and Al had received. Edward smiled, a true genuine smile, speaking from his heart, "Thank you…Mother."

Then he blinked, golden eyes widening as he realized what he had just called her, "Ah, no, sorry!" The alchemist waved his hands, "It just kind of slipped out."

Teresa looked surprised, but then she gave him a small grin, happiness in her blue eyes, "It's alright Edward, I don't mind at all."

"You don't?" Edward asked, surprised.

"I don't. Like I told Alfonse, you boys are like my sons," Teresa said, a genuine smile on her pretty face, "So don't feel guilty."

"Ah, alright…" Ed said. He smiled brightly at her, bowing slightly before he turned. "Then…I'm going."

"Bye…Edward." Teresa said, waving her hand.

"Come back soon." The words left her in a murmur. Teresa smiled as she looked at Edward's retreating back. She turned around, dabbing a tissue to wipe away the single tear which slipped down her cheek, closing her eyes and smiling in pride.

"Edward…you've really grown up."


	8. Christmas Special: Part IV

_Hey people. Happy New Year. ;)_

* * *

><p><em>A Full Metal Alchemist Christmas Special: Part IV <em>

_Christmas Shopping & Unexpected Meetings (Part 1)_

* * *

><p>"Ed!"<p>

Edward looked up. "Winry."

Winry placed her hands on her hips, frowning, "What took you so long?" She asked, "We were all waiting for you!"

"Ah sorry," the alchemist apologized with a sheepish smile, "I sort of got caught up in conversation with Mrs Evans."

Winry blinked. "Oh." She said, then grinned, "I guess I can understand that."

"Come on!" Edward blinked as Winry grabbed his wrist. He allowed her to pull him to the circle in the living room.

"What are you guys doing?"

"A gift exchange!" Winry grinned widely, as if she had been waiting for this moment all day – well, she probably had, Ed thought in bemusement. "Sit down, Ed."

"We're supposed to pick names out of that santa hat," Russell turned and smirked at Ed as he sat down on the living room floor between Russell and Al. Ed noticed he had his pink scarf back on as he brushed his hair to the side. "We'll have to get a gift for the people we get."

"People?"

"Yeah, Winry wanted two rounds." Russell said with a shrug.

"Right…"

Russell smirked at him. He took the santa hat when it came around to him.

"No peeping, Russell!" Winry glowered at him as she noticed he hadn't averted his gaze.

"Yeah, yeah." Russell said, turning his eyes away as he rummaged in the santa hat. He picked up a slip of paper, looked at it and put it back.

"Russell!" Winry said indignantly.

"Relax Winry, I got my own name." Russell said in amusement and everyone except a certain someone sweatdropped. He blinked at Russell, then looked back to his own piece of paper. Russell picked another piece of paper, sighed then passed the hat to Ed, who received it carefully.

Ed dutifully looked away as he felt Winry's gaze on him. Geez. He dipped his hand into the santa hat and paused, before lifting a slip of paper and passing the hat to Al. He looked at it to make sure it wasn't his own name, and gave an inward sigh.

Al took the last piece of paper, then passed the hat back to Winry, who smiled and put her piece of paper back in then passed it to Ling. Ed looked at Al, who had a genial smile on his face. He wondered who the blond got.

Ling dropped his slip of paper back in then passed the hat to Envy, who did the same. The hat was passed around in a clockwise direction and soon came back to Winry, who closed it and shook it upside down vigorously, then released her tight grip on the sides as she closed her eyes and lowered her hand into the hat. Her eyebrows furrowed as she moved her hand around for a little while, before she removed it and passed the hat back to Alfonse, who smiled slightly as he dipped his hand in.

"If you get the same person as the 1st round, put the paper back in." Winry said as Al lifted his slip of paper. He looked at it, and smiled in satisfaction.

When the hat came to Ed, two slips of paper to the right caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He swallowed and took the one nearer to the right, then passed it to Russell after looking at the paper. Russell took a piece of paper in the center of the hat- while looking away.

Envy was next. He frowned slightly as he picked his paper, looked at it and grimaced, dropping it back in. He picked another piece of paper, looked at it with an unreadable expression and passed the hat to Ling.

Ling smiled as he put his hand in and took one of the two remaining pieces of paper. He looked at it in bemusement as he held out the hat to Winry, who was the last person for the second round. She took the remaining slip of paper.

"Right." She said after she had looked at it. The mechanic looked at the boys, and Ed couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes. She stood up, "Well, you have two hours to go shopping for the gifts. Meet back here after you've finished." She turned, pointing to a table nearby. "Wrapping paper's there."

With those words, she gave them a smile then walked away. The boys turned their gazes to where colorful wrapping paper, scissors, glue, cards, markers and pens lay on the table.

"Wow," Ling said, smiling in bemusement, "She really prepared everything for today."

"Hmmm." Envy said. He looked at his own slip of paper, got to his feet and strode away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Envy!" Ling called after him, "Who did you get? Me?" He grinned.

Envy didn't reply him, just rose a hand in a casual gesture as he moved to the door. Ed looked at Al, who said, "Winry looked sad." He observed. "I guess she didn't get who she wanted."

Ed nodded, feeling slightly guilty as he looked at his piece of paper. He sighed and pocketed it, "How about you, Al?"

"Me?" Alfonse asked, smiling, "Well, I'm satisfied."

"I see." Ed gave him a grin, as Ling clapped a hand on his shoulder, the grin on his face wider than Ed's.

"Yo Ed! Let's go shopping together!" The prince said cheerfully.

Ed twitched, shoving Ling's arm away. "No thanks." He said dryly.

Ling blinked, then smiled, "Ah well, guess Greed and I will go shopping together then," he said lightly, and Ed wondered what was Greed's response to that. "See you later, Ed, Al, Russell."

"So," Russell said when Ling had left. He raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement, "You guys aren't gonna share about who you got?"

"Nah, it wouldn't be a surprise then." Alfonse pointed out, smiling.

"Oh yeah," Russell said. He sighed, raising a hand to his forehead. "Man, two hours…we don't need that much time."

"Girls love to shop." Alfonse reminded him in bemusement. He looked to the side, "Do you want to go together, Ed?"

Ed shook his head with a smile, turning and walking to the door.

"Nah Al, I'll pass."

* * *

><p>Envy sighed as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. What could he get for him?<p>

This was troublesome- but then it was Winry's idea and Winry's ideas were always troublesome. Envy frowned. He couldn't help but recall Winry's downtrodden expression before she had left. He knew she had wanted to get him, and he guessed she hadn't. He vaguely wondered who did.

The sin sighed again, unable to help feeling a little guilty – though it was not as if he was the one at fault. Well, he guessed he would get something for her after all. He had two freaking hours to shop anyway. Seriously, did Winry think they really needed that much time? He couldn't bear shopping for even an hour- Winry's shopping trips had been a testament to that.

Envy yawned, sliding the piece of paper into the pocket of his skirt. He looked around as he thought of who he had gotten for the first round. What the hell would Russell like? The only things he and Russell shared in common were an interest in Physics, and music. Why did he have to get Russell anyway- strangely, he didn't know much about Russell except for the fact that he flirted with him. Envy grimaced.

Though, Russell loved women. Should he get him a book- one of those which taught guys how to get a girl? The purple haired teen mused. No, that would probably be lame – Russell probably knew more than the book would anyway, what with the girlfriends he had had.

"Argh," Envy muttered as he walked through the crowded streets, "What the hell would that idiot like?"

He wished he could just buy anything for the blond womanizer without thought or consideration, but he knew he wasn't like that. Reluctant as he was to admit it, Russell was his friend, and he had to at least get him something worth their friendship.

Envy scowled as he scratched his head, which was devoid of the santa hat. Well, Russell probably wouldn't appreciate something Physics related for a Christmas present. That left only one other main option.

The sin let his gaze roam. The shops were all nicely decorated with Christmas decorations and colorful lights. He raised his gaze to a shop with a signboard that was flickering with lights, shrugged, and walked forward to enter, pushing the door open and causing the golden bell above to make a jingling noise.

Envy walked around the music shop, wracking his brain for what artist Russell liked. Then he realized Russell hadn't told him at all. The only thing Russell told him was stuff about Physics and sexual innuendos and how he was looking 'gorgeous' or 'sexy' or whatever crappy compliments Envy was sure he used to seduce his girls with. He wondered why they all fell for him.

Really, didn't that idiot womanizer get that he was a guy? Envy frowned. But then, Al had said Russell was bi…

Envy twitched. He decided to get rid of that train of thought, and muse about what music Russell would like instead. Had Russell told him? Envy blinked as he recalled a certain memory from a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey babe," Envy twitched as a hand wrapped around his shoulders, and he turned to face the blond boy whom he had sent to the hospital on his first day of school. "What you doin'?"<em>

"_Oh so you're back from the hospital already?" The purple haired teen retorted sarcastically._

"_Awww, stop playing hard to get." The blond boy smiled. His smile turned sly as he slid his hand to cup Envy's cheek, "I know you like me-OWWWWW!"_

_Envy glared down at him as he clutched his wrist, whimpering painfully. "I told you, don't touch me." He hissed. "I'm a guy."_

"_A guy? With those legs and that pretty face?" Russell grinned painfully, "But shit, I think you broke my wrist…you're one merciless lady."_

"_If I had broken it you would be in a lot more pain." Envy said dryly, ignoring Russell's comments. He then turned away, taking his iPod and earpiece out of his pocket. Russell watched him as he scrolled down the list of songs, and moved to plug music into his ears._

"_You like music?"_

"_Yeah." Envy replied simply._

"_Oh. What kind of songs do you like?"_

_Envy raised an eyebrow at him, "Any kind really, as long as it sounds nice."_

_Russell smiled in bemusement, "Well, do you like classical?"_

"_Sometimes. Why?" Envy asked vaguely._

"'_Cause classical music's my favorite," Envy blinked at him and Russell smirked. "So I was just wonderin' whether you liked it. I play the violin you see."_

"_Right, and I'm guessing you use it to charm girls?" Envy retorted dryly, but he was smirking._

_Russell blinked, then returned his smirk with a playful one of his own, "Oh? Would you like me to charm you?" He asked in amusement. "I'm quite a proficient violinist, if I may say so myself."_

"_Hell no." Envy scoffed. So this guy was a flirt and an egoist. Just great._

"_But the violin huh," he murmured, looking away from Russell. It was like something had triggered in his mind, though he had no idea what it was. "I used to play the piano once."_

_Russell blinked at him. "You don't play it anymore?" He asked curiously. _

_Envy shook his head to clear his thoughts. Where had that come from? "No."_

"_Well, I do know a bit of piano…" Russell said, smiling. He winked, slate blue eye looking at him in amusement. "Just a bit."_

"_What, are you rich?" Envy asked and Russell laughed._

"_I just like music," Russell said, looking at him with his slate blue eyes. "Just like you."_

_Envy looked at him as he held out his hand. "Since I didn't get to introduce myself to you properly, let me do it again," he said in amusement, "I'm Russell Baxton. Nice to meet you."_

_Envy looked at his hand, before he sighed and reached out to take it. "Envy Evans." Maybe this wasn't so bad._

"_Envy huh." The blond boy's lips quirked. "That's kind of a unique name."_

_Envy twitched, "You mean, you didn't know my name?" He asked disbelievingly. "And you flirted with me?"_

"_Well, you didn't tell me." Russell grinned sheepishly. "And you're pretty." He paused. "Envy…pretty Envy." His grin widened. "Hey that kind of rhymes."_

_Envy stared at him, then snorted, unaware that this was the beginning of a strange friendship._

"_And you're impossible, Russell."_

* * *

><p>Right- Russell played the violin. He remembered now. Envy smiled slightly as he headed over to the classical music section, walking along to the violin section- and almost bumping into a tall blond in the process.<p>

"Ah, sorry-" Envy looked up, then blinked. "Edward?"

Edward looked surprised too. "Envy."

"Uh…" Envy said awkwardly, moving away from the blond in the small space. "You dropped something." He pointed to the floor.

Ed blinked. He reached down and quickly snatched the slip of paper up, "Yeah…thanks."

"So…why are you here?" Envy started as he stared at the various CDs of violin music.

"Searching for a present for…someone." Edward said as he glanced at the sin. "What about you?"

"Same, though I guess we're searching for different people," Envy said vaguely. He reached out a hand to pick up a CD case, turned it over then shook his head, putting it back on the shelf. "I don't think he'll like this. It's too old-fashioned."

Ed watched Envy as he went through the CDs on the shelf at the side of the shop. He heard a bell tinkle, and a familiar voice said, "So Elizabeth, what kind of music do you like?"

"Well, this may be a surprise to you Roy, but I'm actually quite fond of pop and some rock," a feminine voice replied in bemusement, "I do like classical too though."

"Argh, why do they have to have the shelves so fucking high," Ed blinked as he heard Envy grumble, and turned to see the sin scowling as he stood on his tiptoes.

"I'll get it for you." The alchemist automatically said as he reached out his hand. "You want the blue one right?"

"Yeah…" Envy replied,surprised.

Edward stretched out his hand to take the CD case with a light blue cover with white elegant words inscribed across it from the high shelf. He then turned to Envy with a smile. "Here."

Envy blinked, then smiled at him gratefully as he took the CD case from Ed. "Thanks Ed."

The part of Ed that was finding it ironic that he had helped _Envy_ to get something from a high shelf and the other part which was making him feel warm were both rudely interrupted when a cocky voice sounded, "Oh Edward, I see you're finally not _short_ enough to have to tiptoe-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S BEEN TIPTOEING FOR THE PAST FIFTEEN YEARS TO REACH HIGH SHELVES YOU STUPID BASTARD?_!_"

Roy smirked at him. "You."

Ed growled, as Envy snorted, "Some shelves are just high," he said distractedly as he scanned the CD case Ed had helped him get, "It's not people who are short."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at Ed. "Is she your girlfriend, Fullmetal?" He asked in amusement. "Well, congratulations on finding someone shorter than you-"

"Who are you calling so short that no one wants to be with him 'cause he's too short to reach their lips-"

"Who the hell are you calling a girl?_!_"

Roy and Ed blinked as Envy turned around and glared. "Envy." He said, raising an eyebrow at the homunculus's attire.

"Envy?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. She was looking at her student in slight disbelief. "Why are you…?"

Envy flushed, and looked away, "Winry tricked me." He grumbled, crossing his arms, "She wanted me to wear this stupid outfit with her."

"Oh." Elizabeth said in realization.

"Elizabeth," Roy said. He seemed to have lost some of his humor. He turned and smiled at her, "Wasn't there a CD you wanted to look at?"

"Ah yes Roy, it's that one." Elizabeth shook herself out of her surprise and pointed to a CD case on the top shelf.

"Well, let me help you." Roy said. He turned and looked at Ed, lips quirking, as if to say, _"Watch and learn, Fullmetal."_

Ed twitched as the Fuhrer easily picked the CD off the shelf which was higher than the one he had helped Envy get the CD he was holding from. He passed it to the blond woman beside him with a smile, then turned and smirked at him superiorly. Ed scowled.

"Ah yes, it's this one." Elizabeth said, smiling. "Thank you, Roy."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth," Roy returned her smile, his entire demeanor seeming to change with her, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Ed snorted as Elizabeth blinked, then shook her head, "No, I was just looking for this CD. We can leave now."

"Alright then." Ed glared as Roy turned and gave him one last superior smirk, as if to boast from his little display that he was _still_ taller than him. Bastard. "See you, Fullmetal. I wasn't aware we shared the same taste."

"Bye Edward, Envy." Elizabeth smiled at the two boys, then moved to walk away.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ed growled.

Roy just smirked at him as he glanced at Envy, "Miniskirts."

His smirk grew wider as Ed's face turned red, then he turned and walked away to join Elizabeth. Ed was about to shout after the smug black haired man that he was in no way a pervert like him and it wasn't him but _Winry _who had gotten Envy to wear that gatedamned distracting miniskirt when Envy spoke.

"Yeah, I think he'll like this," the sin seemed to have been ignoring the Fuhrer in favor of scanning the CD. "It's quite contemporary music. It also has The Devil's Trill by Vanessa Mae, and that's quite catchy."

He moved his gaze to Ed, smiling, "I'm buying this, Ed. What're you looking for?"

Ed blinked. "Well, I'm not sure…I'm not sure if he even likes music." He said dryly. "Though I think he does."

"Oh." Envy said. "Who did you get? Maybe I can help you."

Ed stared at him, then smiled in amusement. "Nah, that would be cheating, wouldn't it?" He said. "Winry would kill us."

"True." Envy agreed. He smiled at Edward, then turned and walked to the counter. "Well, I'm sure whatever you get he'll like it. Like Winry would say, it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah." Ed said, smiling. He watched as Envy paid for his purchase. "Who are you getting that for, Envy?"

"Russell."

"…Russell?"

"Yeah, he plays the violin," Envy replied as he fished out his money from his wallet. He smirked at Ed's silence. "The idiot told me that when he still thought I was a girl."

"Russell plays the violin." Ed said disbelievingly. He sighed. Well, that was unexpected. "Well, Al plays the piano."

"Really? I didn't know that." Envy said as his picked up his purchase. He walked to the door. "I used to play the piano too."

"…You did?"

"Yeah." Envy said as he pocketed his wallet, oblivious to Ed's surprise. He moved forward to push the door open, inciting the jingling of bells. "I don't remember clearly but…I think I did."

"I see." Ed said softly.

Envy turned and gave him a smirk which reminded him of the old Envy, then turned and walked out of the store, raising a casual hand.

"See you later, Ed."

* * *

><p>Russell whistled cheerfully as he looked at the plastic bag in his hand. One down, one more to go. Oh yes, he was so smart – when one thought about it, it was so obvious what he would like; even if they didn't know each other that well.<p>

He looked at the piece of paper in his hand with Al's name on it. Al. Alfonse. What would he like? The blond mused. Something studies related? But then, it was Christmas…

In the end he found himself walking into a bookshop. Russell twitched slightly when he spotted Al at one of the shelves. He sighed and headed over.

"Yo Al."

Al turned and smiled at him. "Hey Russell."

Russell smirked. "What you lookin' for?"

"Well I was thinking of getting Winry a book on mechanics," he said honestly. "But there doesn't seem to be any here." He paused. "And I'm not sure who else got her. If it's Envy or Ed they would want to get her something book-related." He said in bemusement.

Russell blinked, then shook his head, smiling, "Always thinking of others, aren't you?"

Al chuckled, then turned to face him. "Why are you here, Russell?" He asked. "Did you get Winry too?"

"Nah." Russell said as Al looked at the plastic bag in his hand.

"Wow, you got your first gift already?"

"Yeah." Russell said smugly. He turned around, and raised an eyebrow. "Look who's here."

Alfonse blinked. "Winry."

"Hey Winry!" Russell called, smirking, and the blonde turned to look at them.

"Al, Russell." She said in surprise, moving towards them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh…getting a present?" Al said.

Russell smirked. "Who did you get, Winry?"

"None of your business, Russell." Winry said, but she didn't sound offended.

Russell blinked. He looked between Al and Winry, then smirked. "Ah I see."

"What?" They questioned at the same time.

"Nothing." The blond said cheerfully. He smirked and turned to walk out of the bookstore. "Well, guess I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Russell." Al waved. Winry huffed.

"Honestly. I can't believe I got him!"

"You wanted to get Envy, didn't you?" Al asked.

Winry hesitated, before nodding with a sigh. "Yeah…" she said. "I really wanted to get him something nice this Christmas…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever got him will give him something nice," Alfonse comforted her, smiling. "Besides, you could buy something for him too." He shrugged. "Just because you didn't get him doesn't mean you can't get him anything, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Winry admitted with a smile. She gave a small scoff, but her smile didn't fade. "Ah, I guess I've been thinking so much in terms of my own plans that I missed the obvious."

"I still can't help but feel disappointed though…"

"Well, I'm sure Envy really appreciates it," Alfonse told her, "The trouble you went to for him."

"He'd better!" Winry said.

Alfonse laughed. He patted his friend's shoulder then turned to walk away. "I don't think there's anything he'd like here," he said casually. "Anything you'd like Winry?"

"Hmmm? Well there is that wrench I've wanted but it's too expensive…" Winry said vaguely as she walked along the shelves. "Hmmm…should I get him a Physics book?"

Alfonse smiled. So she wanted something practical.

"Alright. Bye Winry."

* * *

><p><em>Well, guessed who got who yet? It should be pretty obvious for most of them. ;) I've hintedrevealed at least three from each round. Just play the crossing out game._

_Well, thank you for reading. Please review._


	9. Christmas Special: Part V

_So tired...well this chapter is mainly dedicated to Greed and Ling 'cause they're both awesome._

* * *

><p><em>A Full Metal Alchemist Christmas Special: Part V<em>

_Christmas Shopping & Unexpected Meetings (Part 2)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Greed."<em>

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_You knew Ed in the past, right?" _Ling thought as he walked along the streets, hands in his pockets. _"Any idea of what he'd like?"_

"_**Ha! You're asking me about that runt? We were enemies, kid," **_Greed scoffed at him in his mind.

"_Well, what did he hate?"_

Greed smirked. **"People who kidnapped his brother and called him short."**

"_Oh. He really was short in the past, huh?"_ Ling thought in amusement. He sighed, _"Ahhh I don't know what to get him."_

"_**Tch. Why think so much you idiot human,"**_ Greed snorted, lips curling, _**"Just get a shirt or something."**_

"_Shirt?"_

"**Yeah, like those shirts that say 'fuck you'." **Greed smirked, raising an eyebrow. _**"Oh yeah, that'll be fun to see."**_

"Oh that's a great idea!" Ling exclaimed, hitting his fist on his palm. He grinned sheepishly when he noticed people were staring at him strangely. "Ahaha. Sorry. Didn't mean to say that out loud." They looked at him, then looked away as if he was a lunatic.

"_**Idiot prince. You really gonna get Fullmetal a shirt like that?" **_Greed sounded a little disbelieving, but amused, _**"Wish I could see the look on Envy's face if he ever sees him wearing it."**_

"_Yeah- well, not with such crude words," _Ling grinned, "_I was thinking more in terms of his height. Well, his previous height."_

"_**That may be even more evil you know." **_Greed said with an amused grin as Ling walked into a clothing store.

"_Why? It's all in good fun!"_ Ling replied cheerfully. He grinned when he saw shirts with words on them and proceeded to check them out. _"Hmmm. Well there's the 'fuck you' one but I don't think he'll like that. That other one's too girly. _**iDied**_? How could anyone wearing the T-shirt not be alive?" _He mused. _"_**'Christmas Fucking Sucks**_?"_ The prince grimaced, _"I wonder what Winry will do if she ever sees this."_

"_**The crazy girl? She'll probably hit the nearest person with that metal thing of hers. Which will be you." **_Greed said in amusement.

"_Ah that's true, I hope I never come into this store with her." _Ling thought in bemusement. _"Getting hit by her wrench seems painful."_

**"'**_**I'm awesomer than most, 'I'm cooler than anybody here',** _**'I get more ass than a toilet seat**_?" _Ling grinned in amusement, _"Nah Ed would kill me if I bought that for him. _**'I know Karate and like 2 other Japanese words.**_" _He smiled. _"Well I do know Karate. I don't know Japanese though."_

"…_**Oi prince," **_Greed sounded like he was smirking. _**"Do you like that shirt?"**_

"_Which one?" _Ling was grinning as he looked at the other T-shirts. He laughed at the particularly funny ones. _"I could stay here all day!_ **'Our only hope is insane leadership**_? Hey, I'm not insane!"_

"_**The orange one."**_

Ling blinked. He turned his gaze to where an orange T-shirt was hanging. _"Yeah it's quite nice I guess." _He said. _"Why?"_

"_**Read it." **_Greed was definitely smirking.

"**Morons enjoy this T-shirt**," Ling read the black capitalized words out loud. "**I'm glad you like it**."

The prince paused. Then realization hit him and he twitched, _"Greed!"_

"_**Hahahaha! Ahahaha! That proves it- you really are a moron!" **_Greed guffawed at him. he smirked. "_**But hey, I think that one would suit you more."**_

Ling turned his head, to see a black T-shirt with huge grey words, **'WARNING: I DO DUMB THINGS**.' He grimaced, and sent a mental glare to Greed, whose laughter was reverberating in his head.

"_GREEEEED!"_

"_**HAHAHAHA! Shit this is fucking hilarious!" **_Ling twitched as the homunculus laughed at him, _**"Damn, you've got to buy that shirt. It would suit you to a T." **_Greed sneered, laughing at his own pun. _**"T-shirt! T! Hahahahaha!"**_

Ling increased the intensity of his mental glare, forming an expression between a pout and a scowl. _"You call everyone a moron, I should buy that orange shirt for you."_ Then he realized something, and smirked, _"And Greed, if I buy that shirt you'll have to wear it too." _He said smugly. Score 1 for him.

Greed was silent for a moment, but then retorted, _**"Obviously they'll know it's referring to you. I'm Greed – I'm everything, including smart."**_ He smirked. _**"But yeah, that orange shirt would be interesting to wear."**_

"_I thought you were supposed to want everything." _Ling scoffed.

"_**I don't need to want to be smart, I already am smart."**_

Ling blinked, then sighed. Greed could be so frustrating sometimes.

"Anyway, I've got to get a shirt for Ed." He said as he moved forward, looking around. "See anything he'd like?"

"_**How about **_**'I'm not short, I'm fun-sized**_**?" **_Greed said. _**"The one with the blue words."**_

Ling blinked, then smiled. Well, they seemed to have come to a compromise. "Hmmm, well I think that one would suit him better," he said in amusement, pointing a finger to the T-shirt beside the one Greed had pointed out. "**'I'm not short…I'm vertically challenged**.' What do you think?'"

"_**Perfect."**_ Greed sneered. _**"He's gonna kill you."**_

"_Ah, don't say that." _Ling said as he took down the shirt. He held it up against his chest, _"Ed's about my size now, right? I think this should be fine."_

"_**The runt's shorter than me and you. Get him the medium sized one."**_

"Mmmm." Ling said. He moved to take down the smaller shirt, then frowned. "Nah I think this is too small."

Greed scoffed. _**"You took the extra large one just now. Get the large one." **_He said. _**"Though I doubt he's gonna wear it anyway."**_

Ling took the large T-shirt, then put the other two T-shirts back. "Yeah I think this is his size," he smiled as he held the shirt up against himself. "Right, I'll get this then."

"_**Where are you going idiot – the counter's that way." **_Greed commented dryly.

"I said I'll get that shirt for you didn't I?" Ling said in amusement. He walked to where the orange shirt was, taking it down and smiling. "_Merry Christmas, Greed."_

"_**Tch. Do whatever you want."**_ Ling smiled to hear that Greed sounded surprised. _**"Get that black shirt for yourself too then."**_

"_No thanks."_ Ling said dryly.

"_**Hmmm? Well I'll get it for you."**_

Ling blinked. "Huh?" He asked. Then his eyes widened as he realized the implication of Greed's words as the being took over his body. _"No, Greed!"_

Greed smirked as he opened his purple eyes, raising his hand to get down the black shirt. _"What? You're complaining, prince?" _He smirked as he held the black shirt with his right hand, _"When I'm kind enough to get you a present?"_

Ling pouted at him in his mind, glaring, _**"But I don't want that shirt!"**_

"_Too bad, I want it." _Greed grinned at him. _"Merry Christmas, Ling."_

"…_**I think that's the first time you've called me by my name." **_Ling said in surprise.

Greed blinked, then smirked. _"Tch. Don't get used to it."_

"_**Right, right."**_ Ling said cheerily. _**"Fine, I guess you can get that shirt. It'll be a nice gift exchange and memento of our time choosing shirts together!"**_

"_Whatever. You humans are so sentimental."_

Ling grinned. Well, that was Greed-talk for; _"To hell with it but I agree."_

Greed took the three shirts to the counter and paid for them. He pocketed the change and took the plastic bag, gave the counter lady who was blushing at his handsome features a smirk, and walked out of the store.

"_**Hey Greed," **_Ling said. His voice was almost quiet. _**"You're coming back to Xing with me, right?"**_

Greed blinked. _"Huh?"_

"_**You're going to help me become Emperor, aren't you." **_Ling sounded distracted. _**"I need your immortality to gain the Emperor's favor."**_

"_What-"_

"_**But,"**_ Ling interrupted, opening his eyes. _**"You're still my friend. Even though I need you to become Emperor, I'll still remember," **_he smiled, _**"All the fun times we had together in this world with our friends. With Ed, Al, Envy, Winry and Russell."**_

Greed was speechless for a moment. Finally he snorted, and smirked, _"You idiot. Homunculi don't make for good friends. We'll sooner kill you than befriend you."_ His voice was laced with his usual mocking tone, but his lips were curled into something which almost resembled a smile as he strolled along, _"But it's not like there's anywhere else I can go."_ He shrugged.

"_**Well you can't kill me, I'm immortal!" **_Ling replied cheerily and Greed twitched.

"_**I like this world. It's a peaceful place." **_The homunculus raised an eyebrow as the prince began, his voice melancholic. _**"But we'll have to return to our world, to Xing. I have people who are important to me, waiting for me." **_Ling smiled sheepishly, _**"I'll probably get scolded for making them worry."**_

"_You're homesick aren't you."_ Greed said dryly.

Ling smiled at him. _**"Aren't you?"**_

Greed frowned, his purple eyes narrowing. _"My comrades are all dead." _He said. _"Hell, I'm supposed to be dead as well."_

"_**But you came back."**_

"_You brought me back." _Greed retorted. He sighed and increased his pace. _"I'd rather be alive in a body than exist in that hideous form and be stuck in that damned Gate for the rest of eternity."_

Ling was silent for a while, before he said playfully, _**"I see. Aren't you gonna thank me?"**_

Greed blinked, then sent him a mental smirk. _"You wish." _He drawled, brushing his fringe away from his indigo eyes.

Ling pouted, then smiled, _**"Well ,I guess the immortality you've gifted me with is thanks enough!" **_He said brightly, and Greed could practically see his wide grin, _**"Thank you, Greed!"**_

"…_Idiot."_

Ling smirked as he felt Greed's embarrassment. _**"Ah look Greed," **_he said excitedly, _**"Isn't that Envy?**_**!**_**"**_

Greed blinked. The warmth faded from his cheeks, and he smirked as he advanced forward to where Envy was standing, a hand on his thigh. "Hey sweetheart."

Envy just glared at him, and Greed blinked when the sin didn't reply him. He then noticed the sin's shivering hand, and the cold breaths he was exhaling. "You're cold?"

"No shit. I'm wearing a fucking miniskirt."

Oh yeah, Envy had been devoid of his homunculus powers since he had come through the Gate into this world. Including the power to withstand cold.

"Hmmmm." Greed smirked. He moved to stand in front of Envy, spreading his arms, "Come into my arms then. I'm pretty warm."

"_**Hey!" **_Ling protested inside his mind, _**"I wanted to do that!"**_

"_**Shut up. You're noisy."**_

Ling pouted.

Envy stared at him as if he was crazy, a blush on his pale cheeks. "Forget it!"

"You sure?" Greed said, looking in amusement as Envy shivered. "You're gonna freeze your ass off."

"Hell if I care." Envy spat then stomped away.

"_**He's so stubborn." **_Ling sighed.

Greed blinked. He looked at the shivering purple haired sin who was walking slowly away. He sighed, scratching his head. "Ah shit." The pony tailed man strode forward, reaching out to place a hand on Envy's shoulder. "Hey wait up."

"What?" The sin said, turning around reluctantly.

Greed looked at the plastic bag in his hand, then smirked at him. "Is that for me?"

"No." Envy said dryly. He bit his lip, exhaling, "You don't even like music."

"For the prince then?"

Envy shook his head. His eyebrows were furrowed, his amethyst eyes slightly hazy as he rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Fuck." He looked at the plastic bag in Greed's hand, raising an eyebrow. "You actually went shopping?"

Greed just shrugged. "Not like I had a choice." He said. He looked at Envy, then moved forward, curling his free arm around the purple haired sin's back and bringing him close to his body.

Envy's eyes widened, "What the hell Greed?_!_" He demanded, warmth suffusing to his cheeks. "We're in public!"

"Don't worry, with that miniskirt they'll probably think you're a girl." Greed said, smiling slyly as he moved his gaze downwards, uncaring of the numerous gazes on them. "And that I'm just your sweet boyfriend who's trying to give you a little warmth."

"There is something incredibly wrong with that statement." Envy said wryly and Greed smirked at him.

But indeed, there were envious glances directed at him, and even some people cooing over how cute they were and girls crooning over how handsome Greed was. Envy blushed and buried his face into Greed's fur coat, hugging him back. "Fuck you." Damn Greed and his warm fur coat.

"Hey I'm just trying to be the nice guy." Greed said with an amused smirk as he looked down at Envy. "You're warm now, aren't you?"

"Mmmm." Envy mumbled. "Fuck the cold then."

Greed grinned, and used his other hand to bring Envy closer to him.

"_**Greeeeeed..." **_Ling whined, and the homunculus twitched, _**"I want to hug Envy too!"**_

"_You've hugged him enough."_

"_**No I haven't!" **_

"_Well I want to hug him and I always get what I want." _Greed retorted.

Ling pouted at him, glowering, _**"But it's my body!"**_

"_Shut up you idiot prince."_

"_**Greeeeed!"**_

Ah fuck, the brat was being so noisy. Greed scowled as he hugged Envy, who had his eyes closed. _"Fuck fine, give me one more minute."_

Ling perked up. "Really?"

"_Yeah yeah." _

"_**Yay! Thanks Greed, I love you!"**_ Ling exclaimed happily.

Stupid brat who got happy over the smallest things. Greed smirked. _"Yeah whatever. Love ya too."_

Ling grinned. Greed was such a great friend, really.

Greed had to admit, it was nice to have Envy in his arms. Who would have known he would have to wait for practically an eternity in that damned Gate before he could hug Envy without him spitting, struggling and trying to tear his head off with his arm-transformed blade despite the fact that he was the Ultimate Shield?

Ah yes. Greed smirked. He remembered the good times. He remembered them well.

"Hey Envy." Greed said after a minute.

"Yeah?" Envy murmured. Greed's fur coat was sinfully warm.

Greed smiled in amusement as Envy snuggled closer to him- well, his fur coat. "I hate to say it but I have to leave ya. The idiot prince wants to take over."

"Let him take over then." Envy yawned, exhaling, "The fur coat will still be here, right?"

Greed looked at him in bemusement. "Hey, you want my coat more than me?" He drawled disbelievingly. "I'm hurt."

"Hmmm." Envy sighed as he buried his nose in the fluffy fur. "Thanks Greed."

Greed grinned, smirked, and closed his eyes. "You're welcome."

Ling grinned as he regained control of his body. He wrapped his arms around Envy, smiling happily. "Envy."

"Yeah Ling?" The sin sounded almost sleepy.

"You feel nice in my arms!" Ling said, grinning down at him, "Do you like it too?"

"No I don't," Envy said bluntly. "I like your fur coat."

"Awww." Ling said, but he was smiling. "How long are we gonna stay like this?"

Envy felt a prick of déjà vu at the statement. "A while more I guess." He said vaguely, feeling disappointed at the prospect of being separated from the comfortably warm fur coat.

Ling smiled. He rested his chin on Envy's head, running his hand through strands of purple hair as he inhaled. "Your hair smells nice."

"And your ponytail is poking my face."

Ling chuckled and moved his ponytail away from Envy's face, letting it fall down his back. "Better?"

"Mmmm." Envy replied.

Ling grinned, tightening his hold on the sin. Envy was so cute.

He hugged Envy for a while more, until the purple haired teen said, "I think I'm warm enough."

Ling reluctantly drew back, staring at Envy with a smile. "You're warm now?"

"Yeah." Envy said as he rubbed down his arms. "My legs are still cold though."

Without thinking, Ling moved forward, as Greed's voice sounded in his mind, _**"Oi," **_Greed said. _**"Give our coat to him."**_

"_You read my mind." _Ling said in bemusement as he removed the fur coat from his shoulders as Envy turned.

"Envy wait." The prince said as the sin walked away.

Envy turned his head curiously. "Yeah?"

Ling smiled at him. His black eyes opened slightly as he moved to place the fur coat around Envy's shoulders. "Here. You wanted this, right?" He said. "You won't feel so cold anymore."

Envy stared at him, but his hands were coming around to wrap the black fur coat around himself. "But what about you?"

"Awww, you're worried about me?" Ling smiled at the guilt in Envy's eyes. "I'll be fine, Envy."

He grinned, "So take it, okay? You can return it to me later at the house."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright then." Envy said, and Ling had to resist the urge to leap forward and bring Envy into his arms again as Envy smiled at him. "Thanks a lot, Ling." He paused. "You too, Greed."

"But, maybe you can shift into carbon if you feel cold," Envy said and Ling blinked as he turned and walked away. "Carbon fiber can withstand cold. It comprises mostly of carbon atoms too."

Ling blinked again, as Greed's surprised voice resounded in his mind, _**"Why didn't I think of that?"**_

Ling looked down at his white collared shirt. Well, they shouldn't be able to see. The cold was already getting to him through his clothes and he quickly allowed carbon to cover his upper body, and his legs which were covered by his pants.

"_**Bring the atoms closer together." **_Greed told him. When Ling blinked, he sighed and took over, rearranging the carbon atoms in Ling's body into a crystal like form.

"_Thanks Greed." _Ling smiled when Greed gave him his body back. He wasn't freezing cold anymore. He could feel the carbon fiber on his body which Greed had created like a warm coat covering him. The prince grinned as he strode forward, "One hour more to shop for Envy!"

Greed scoffed. "_**What are you, a girl?"**_

Ling just smiled. "I just want to get him something memorable."

"_**Hey."**_ Greed said as Ling walked through the snow-covered streets. _**"I want to choose the present for Envy."**_

Ling blinked, then opened his eyes. _"Oh?"_ He smirked. _"You actually want to get him something?"_

"_**No, I just don't want you to spend a freaking hour thinking on what to get him."**_ Greed retorted.

Ling chuckled in amusement. "Well, I want to get him a present too," he said casually. He grinned, "Let's choose a gift for him together, okay Greed?"

"…_**Fine."**_

* * *

><p><em>Please review. :)<em>


	10. Christmas Special: Part VI

Hey everyone, Happy Chinese New Year :) Kind of ironic I'm saying this in a Christmas fic, but oh well. This chapter is long enough as it is and I doubt many care for the reason why I haven't udpated for a while, so read on and enjoy. But in a gist, I've been drawing, reading and watching Digimon.  
>Oh yeah I had a kind of format to this thing, I almost forgot. First part wasn't supposed to be so long but I got carried away. No offence. It's just a possible situation. Always wanted to see FMA characters eating fast food.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A Full Metal Alchemist Christmas Special: Part VI<em>

_Fast Food Dining & Generous Gifts_

* * *

><p>At about 2pm sharp, the boys got a message from Winry.<p>

_Hey Ed, Al, En, Russell, Ling! Or Greed. I know I said to meet back at En's house but I'm starving and I'm sure you guys are as well so let's meet at the Mac near our school for a late lunch, kay? See you there! _

Ed blinked and turned around from the direction he was walking. Ling got the message as he was walking out of a shop and took his phone out of his pocket. He smiled at the thought of food, ignoring Greed telling him he should be Gluttony. Russell looked at the message in bemusement. Al shook his head with a fond smile as he stared at Winry's message, and continued walking.

Envy scoffed and typed a message back to her, _"What time? We're all at different places."_

"_Oops I forgot." _Winry replied him and Envy twitched. His phone vibrated in his hand as another message appeared. _"2.30? I'm actually quite far away from there." _

Envy sighed as he replied her, _"Fine, you better tell the others then."_

"_Okay!"_

Envy shook his head. He moved to pocket his phone, just as it vibrated again. Winry sure had fast fingers.

The sin looked at his watch. 2.30- it was now about 2.05.

Fifteen minutes to get Winry's present should do.

* * *

><p>"Ed, eat slowly."<p>

"Can't help it Al," Ed got out as he gobbled up his burger, shoving a chicken nugget into his mouth. "I'm so hungry."

"Me too!" Ling said through a mouthful of twister fries.

"Win, stop stealing my fries." Envy said dryly. "You have your own."

"But yours taste better!" Winry grinned and stole a few more. Envy stared at her, then sighed.

"Russell that's my drink," He moved to glower at the blond, who grinned at him sheepishly.

"Oops."

"The prince is right." Greed said as he munched on the twister fries. He smirked. "This doesn't taste too bad."

"Really? Let me try." Winry said from beside him and took a twister fry from Greed/Ling. He blinked, but decided to let her have it. He was a gentleman after all.

"I want one too." Ed said and snatched up a twister fry.

"Same here!" Russell declared and moved to do the same.

"Me too." Alfonse smiled at Greed and moved to pick up a twister fry.

Greed twitched. "Hey." He said indignantly. "Stop stealing my food."

Ed just smirked at him, "Tell Ling it's revenge for him stealing my food."

"Mmm! This is delicious En, you've got to try it!"

"No thanks-mpf!"

"So?" Winry grinned cheekily at Envy who was glaring at her after she had shoved the fry into his mouth. "How is it?"

"…Not bad." Envy admitted reluctantly. He finished the fry, then turned his attention back to his McFlurry. "I prefer my ice cream though."

Alfonse smiled as he drank his coke, watching his friends. They sure stood out – six teenagers whom had entered together, drawing attention to them. And it seemed that even now, the girls' attention was fixed on them as well. Ed, Greed/Ling, Russell and Envy were too busy with their food to notice, but he could hear them quite clearly.

"Oh my god, do you see that guy with the ponytail?_!_ He's _hot!"_

"The black haired one? Ugh I don't like him, he has purple eyes. That's creepy. The one with blue eyes is more handsome, in my opinion."

"Really? I couldn't see his eyes just now."

"He's sexy…though, he looks like a pimp."

"Does that guy have golden eyes?_!_"

"And golden hair too! His hair is so long! But he's so handsome!"

"I prefer the guy with short hair, his green eyes are really nice!"

Al smiled as he bit into his chicken nugget. He looked up to see Ed still wolfing down his food. He had finished his burger and was eating his chicken nuggets while occasionally stealing an annoyed Greed's twister fries.

"Fullmetal." Greed growled.

"What?" Ed asked as he shoved another twister fry into his already full mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Eat your own food," Greed twitched, "And stop stealing mine."

Ed smirked at him as he finished the last of his chicken nugget. "But I've already finished mine."

"Argh!" Greed snarled as he tore the skin and flesh of his chicken drumstick into his mouth. "This brat…"

Ed just smirked and took a few more of Greed's twister fries. Provoking Greed was fun.

Alfonse just shook his head as he looked at them, "You'll choke, Ed." He said. He couldn't understand how the girls could admire them- Greed and Ed were practically shoving food into their mouths like starving men and it wasn't at all a pretty sight.

"Is the one with the purple hair a guy or a girl?"

"I don't know...the voice's pretty androgynous. But she's wearing a miniskirt so she should be a girl, right?"

"Well, the blonde beside her is definitely a girl! She is so lucky to be surrounded by hot guys!"

"Wait, they have a girl with them_?"_

"She's quite pretty though."

"I'm so jealous of her!"

"Argh! I wish I was her!"

"Yeah, I doubt she's even deserving of their attention anyway!"

"She isn't even that pretty!"

"What's wrong, Win?" Envy asked as he noticed Winry looking uncomfortable.

"The purple haired one too! She's a girl, right?"

"The furcoat she's wearing looks like it belongs to a man! You think one of them's her boyfriend?"

"She doesn't seem to care though! Look, she's talking to that girl!"

"It's nothing En," Winry gave him a reassuring grin, "I think I ate a bit too much. Ahaha."

"Yeah, hopefully you don't get fat." Envy smirked at her, then continued with eating his ice cream.

Winry pouted at him. "Ennnnnn…" she said. "You're so mean…"

"…Did you learn that from Ling?" Envy stared at her. "Anyway I said hopefully you won't get fat, I didn't say you would get fat."

Winry smiled brightly at him, then moved to glomp him. "Awww, my En's so kind to me!"

"Get off me Winry!" Envy hissed, pushing her off. "We're in public!"

"Hey…I think the one with the purple hair is a guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you listen closely his voice sounds masculine!"

"But he's wearing a miniskirt! Does he cross-dress?"

"Well that bitch just hugged him so he has to be a guy!"

"Yeah! You think she's banging them all?"

"What a slut!"

Winry bit her lip and removed herself from Envy. "Sorry En…"

Envy stared at her. Had Winry just apologized for hugging him? "Winry?"

Alfonse frowned. The girls' loud whispering had drawn the attention of other people who were nearby and they were whispering too. Couldn't they just leave six friends to eat their lunch in peace?

He had been amused before, but he wasn't so amused now.

He wasn't angry that they were admiring them and being noisy. What he was angry about was how they were judging Winry with such degrading terms without even knowing her. And Envy- before they had realized he was a guy.

"You hear them too huh, Al." Russell, who was sitting to the right of Al, said to him over the Christmas music.

Al nodded, as Ed said, "They're annoying." He was eating slower now.

"Who's annoying?" Ling asked curiously.

"Those girls."

Envy glanced at them, then snorted, "Are they making you uncomfortable, Win?" He asked, and Al noticed he seemed annoyed too. "Just ignore them. They don't know you."

Alfonse frowned, then stood up, and Winry looked at him. "Don't, Al." She said. "I'm sure they'll stop."

"Sorry Winry, but I won't stand for their degradation of you." Al said and everyone was surprised by the anger in his voice. He inhaled, as Russell stood up beside him.

"I'm going with you, Al."

"Me too." Envy narrowed his purple eyes and moved to stand up, but Winry grabbed his wrist. "Win?"

"Don't, En," she said almost pleadingly. "They'll just laugh at your outfit."

"Like hell I care what those bitches think of me!" Envy growled but Winry tugged at his wrist. He looked at her, then frowned and sat reluctantly back down.

"Sorry…I just don't want them to make fun of you." Winry said quietly. "You don't deserve it."

Envy turned his gaze to her. His eyes softened and he moved to place his hand on Winry's wrist. "You don't either."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Two of them are coming towards us!"

"Which ones? Is it the one with black hair in a ponytail and the one with the golden eyes!_?_"

"No it's the one with the short hair and the one with the blue eyes! They're so handsome!"

"Oh I like the one with the blue eyes!"

Russell smiled at them as he and Al reached their table. "Hello ladies. We would like to discuss with you your conversation regarding us and our friends."

"Ah! You heard that?" A girl with dyed red hair said, looking away shyly. "How embarrassing!"

"Indeed we did."

"Oh. Well, would you date me then?" She said eagerly, "I would really like to be your girlfriend!"

"Hey, I wanted to be his girlfriend!" A brown haired girl with blonde highlights in her hair beside her said angrily.

"Well too bad!"

"I prefer the blond!" A blonde said, leaning towards Al and smiling flirtingly. "Hi handsome. What's your name?"

Al narrowed his eyes. "Alfonse."

"Oh, Alfonse! What a handsome name!" The blonde gushed, and Al almost grimaced, "I'm Janet!"

"You're pretty," the red haired girl blushed as Russell moved close to her, smiling. His smile soon turned cold, and his blue eyes mocking, "But as they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And right now, I see no beauty."

The girl gaped in shock as Russell withdrew, moving his fringe to the side and staring down at her coldly. "A pretty face means nothing if you have a bad attitude." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"B-But!" The red head stuttered.

"Sorry babe, but I have standards." Russell smirked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "And I don't date girls who make fun of and insult my friends."

"I didn't insult them!" The girl sounded indignant.

"You insulted Winry," Alfonse cut in, an unusual coldness in his voice. "That's her name. Not 'bitch' or 'slut' or whatever degrading term you called her," he smiled sharply at the blonde girl. "Show some respect to my friend, Janet."

"That's all we came here for, we have no intention of dating any one of you," Alfonse said dryly as he turned around. "Winry is our precious friend. Mess with her again and you'll regret it."

Russell gave a low whistle as Al walked away. "Wow, I've never seen Al so pissed off before. He must have been influenced by Envy."

"That's the name of the 'purple haired one' by the way. Envy." Russell smirked at their shocked faces. "And he's a guy. He's quite sexy in that miniskirt, isn't he? You should thank Winry for preventing him from coming over and kicking your asses you know. He's the Captain of our school's Karate Club and he hates you girls already."

Russell gave them a smirk, blue eyes cold as he turned around. "Oh and by the way? I'm bi."

He could hear them already whispering things as he walked away, such as how one girl was saying angrily she was going to get her ex-boyfriend to beat him up for rejecting her. And another was saying how disgusting it was that he could like guys. He ignored them of course- people like them were just all bark and no bite. It was such a pity such pretty girls had such bad attitudes towards people.

"Al…Russell...you guys didn't have to," Winry said when they were both at the table. But she seemed to have reverted back to her normal self as she gave the boys a grateful smile. "But thanks, guys."

"No problem, Winry." Alfonse said, smiling back at her. "I wanted to teach them a lesson."

"I wanted to too." Envy muttered darkly and everyone sweatdropped.

"Well," Ling said, eyebrows furrowed. "Some people in this country really are strange. How can you like someone without even knowing them?"

"_**Yeah, unless you just want a one night stand." **_Greed smirked.

"And now, they've seemed to change their whole view on us," the prince observed placidly as he sipped his ice lemon tea. "I think they hate us now." He shrugged. "I don't really care though."

"_**Even I don't want women like that." **_Greed snorted. _**"They're probably damned whiny anyway."**_

Ed scowled, "Neither do I." He snorted. "People in my country aren't like that. We don't insult people we don't' even know."

"Well." Alfonse said. He seemed to have calmed sufficiently down. "Don't let them affect your impression of us, Ed, Ling. Most people in this country aren't like that." He narrowed his eyes, "They're just the minority, I would think."

"They find being bi disgusting." Russell said as he finished the rest of his french fries.

"It's not like they're the ones who are bi." Winry frowned. She sighed. "I just don't understand some people."

"You don't have to understand them Win," Envy said, scowling. "They're not worth understanding."

"Have you guys finished eating?"

"Yup!" Ling said cheerfully. "Ah, I'm so full!"

"You said that just now." Envy couldn't resist a smirk.

Alfonse smiled. He inhaled, and allowed his anger to ebb away. He had taught them a lesson like he had wanted, shocked them with his harsh words. There was no need to think about them anymore. He wouldn't see them ever again.

"Well let's go then!" Winry smiled. She looked around at the plastic bags. "Everyone has finished getting their presents, right?"

The boys nodded and she grinned. Al smiled to see everything was back to normal.

"Great! Let's head back then."

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh myyyyy GODDDDD!"<p>

Ed, Ling, Russell, Al and Envy turned at Winry's cry. They sweatdropped to see her staring with stars in her eyes at a wrench in a display case.

"Ah! It's perfect as ever!" Winry said excitedly as she swayed from side to side, "I wish I could have it!"

"How much is it?" Alfonse asked as he walked up to her.

"Very expensive. I mean, I'd be incredibly happy if someone bought it for me," Winry admitted sheepishly, "But I'll feel guilty as well."

Envy stared at the wrench, twitching. So this was where it was.

"Anyway, I guess I'll save up until I can buy it!" Winry said, smiling and turning around, hands behind her back as she and Al made their way back to the rest. "Let's go, guys!"

"Envy?" She asked when she noticed Envy wasn't following.

"Uh, you guys go first." Envy told them, "I just remembered I have to get something for my mother."

"Oh. Well, we'll see you at the house then!" Winry waved with a bright smile, then turned and walked away with Al to the rest. "Keep your phone on, okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Envy replied nonchalantly.

"Where's Envy?" Ed asked, looking at Winry and Al who were catching up to them.

"He said he had to get something for his mother." Al smiled.

"Oh, he's getting his mother a Christmas present?" Ling asked, smiling.

Winry nodded, blue eyes staring into the distance.

* * *

><p>"We're back!"<p>

"Oh Winry," Teresa smiled at the blonde and the five friends as she skipped into the house. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Ms Teresa!" Winry said cheerfully.

Teresa returned her grin, but then she blinked as she realized her son was missing. "Where's Envy?"

"Oh, he said he had to get something for you." Ling said, smiling.

"Something for me?"

"Uh," Ed said, twitching slightly, "I don't think you were supposed to say that."

"…Oops."

"It's okay, Ling," Teresa reassured the guilty looking prince. "I don't think Envy is getting something for me. He already gave me something for Christmas."

"He has?" Winry asked, surprised.

"Yup." Teresa said brightly. "He made a Christmas card for me and drew a small version of himself wishing me a Merry Christmas." She grinned, "It was so cute!"

"I didn't know En could draw!" Winry said, impressed. Then she blinked. "But if he isn't getting a present for you why did he say he was?"

Teresa just smiled at her, "Maybe he had something to buy." She said simply.

"Anyway he'll come back soon, so in the meantime why don't you open your presents?" The brown haired woman smiled at them, one blue eye closing in a wink. "I bought them for you and the boys."

"You bought us presents?_!_" Winry exclaimed. She turned her gaze to the wrapped presents under the Christmas tree they had decorated, grinning. "That's so sweet of you, Ms Teresa! Thank you!"

"No problem, Winry."

"Yes, thank you Mrs Evans." Alfonse was smiling. "I do hope they weren't too expensive."

"Thanks Mrs Evans, that's very kind of you." Russell said, as he gave her a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Evans!" Ling and Ed said at the same time, though Ling had said it in an excited tone and Ed in a surprised one.

"You're welcome, boys." Teresa smiled brightly at them. "Oh and Ling, there's one for Greed too."

Ling looked surprised, as Teresa said, "Well, I'm going out now," she said cheerfully as she walked towards the door with her handbag, wearing a thick coat over her white blouse. "Have fun, children."

"Bye Ms Teresa, take care!" Winry waved.

Teresa smiled, then opened the door. She closed it behind her as she left the house.

"She's too awesome." Russell said as he joined Winry at the Christmas tree. He stooped down. "Which one is mine?"

But Winry wasn't listening to him. "Oh my god where did she find this?" She shouted excitedly, as she held her present up, blue eyes sparkling, "It's so cute!"

The boys turned to her, expecting to see something cute and possibly furry, and sweatdropped when they found her looking at a hairclip – with a mini silver wrench attached to it.

"Uh…" Ed said, at a loss of words.

"That's our Winry for ya." Russell said in amusement.

"And there's two!" Winry continued, as she held up the other hairclip-this time with a golden wrench. "They're _perfect_!"

"Now I'm wondering what she got us." Russell said as he untied the ribbon on his present. He smiled as he saw the card which wished him a Merry Christmas.

His slate blue eyes widened slightly when he saw his present. Russell picked it up carefully with his fingers, smiling as he stared at the silver lined blue violin keychain with silver strings. "Lovely." He murmured as he gazed at the blue which was shades darker than his eyes, and the crystals on top, "I'm going to get a handphone strap and hang this on my phone."

"How cute!" A voice that was decidedly not feminine interrupted his moment of admiration and Russell, Winry, Al and Ed turned their gazes to where Ling was grinning widely, crouched on the floor and holding a hamburger purse with a grin on its face which was almost as wide as his.

"…It looks like you." Was the first thing Ed said.

Ling just grinned wider, if that was even possible, "She's so nice!" He said happily as he squished the grinning hamburger in his hand, squashing its wide grin, "This is going to be my purse from now on!"

"That's so cute!" Winry exclaimed as she rushed to Ling's side, holding out her hands eagerly. "Let me see!"

"Isn't it?_!_" Ling exclaimed brightly, looking like he was on the verge of giggling like Winry was as she felt the grinning hamburger purse in her hands. Ed grimaced at the disturbing thought.

"You girls," Russell said in amusement. He flipped his fringe, smirking as he held up his violin keychain proudly. "Well, my present's more elegant."

"It is cute though." Al pointed out with a small grin.

"Yeah, it suits Ling too." Edward said, smirking, "That grin is always on his face when he sees food."

Ling grinned sheepishly. "Well, Greed wants to open his present." He said as he took his hamburger purse back from Winry.

Winry and the boys blinked as Greed opened his indigo eyes, smirking as he stared at the grinning hamburger purse in his hand. He squashed it. "What a perfect present for that idiot prince who's always hungry." He drawled, and Ed, Al, Winry and Russell sweatdropped as they saw his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Poor hamburger." Winry said in sympathy as she looked in pity at the hamburger with a squashed grin in Greed's hand.

Greed dropped the squashed hamburger onto the floor, ignoring Ling's protest as he read the card out loud, as Winry bravely dove to pick it up and shape it back to normal. _"Merry Christmas Greed. I'm sure you'll like your present." _Greed raised an eyebrow. _"Treat it as my gratitude for your generous help the other day."_

The homunculus smirked as he tore open the wrapping paper greedily to reveal a pair of sunglasses. He blinked, then grinned as he picked the black sunglasses up, purring, "Perfect. I've wanted one of these."

The sunglasses were the cheap kind, but Greed wore them leisurely. He smirked at the teenagers around him, "How do I look?"

"Pretty cool!" Winry gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

Alfonse nodded, smiling. "They suit you, Greed."

"Not bad," Russell smirked. "They make you look like a pimp though."

Ed scoffed. "You look more like your previous self." He said with a smirk.

Greed grinned at them. He turned his head, and blinked when Winry held out the hamburger purse to him. "Here."

When he stared at her in surprise, she rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist, and placed the grinning hamburger in the palm of his hand. Greed twitched as the hamburger grinned at him, reminding him of a certain annoying prince.

"I don't want it."

"It's Ling's present!" Winry frowned at him, and he blinked at the annoyance in her eyes. She patted the hamburger in his hand and smiled up at him, a smirk on her lips. "Treat him well!"

Greed stared at her, then stared at the hamburger in his hand. Which was still grinning at him. He twitched, holding his hand up to his forehead and releasing a sigh. "Whatever."

Ed, who was looking at him, had his attention diverted when Alfonse released a soft gasp next to him. He turned, looking at the blond who looked surprised, and happy. "Al?"

Al smiled brightly at him, as he lifted a watch- an analogue watch with a gold rimmed face, a golden knob, silver on the outside and a black strap. "It's perfect, Ed." He said, smiling as he stared at the picture of a husky inscribed in it. "I've been wanting a watch to keep track of time. And the husky's a really nice bonus."

"You like dogs, Al?"

"Yup!" Alfonse said cheerfully. He held the watch carefully, smiling. "And huskies are my favorite breed."

"Though…" he said as he stared at the watch, guilt in his expression. "I really hope she didn't spend too much on this."

"I'm sure she didn't, Al," Ed reassured him with a smile. "She probably knew you would feel guilty if she did."

"Yeah…you're right, Ed." Al smiled as he took the watch, wearing it around his right wrist with delicate care. He held up his wrist when he was done, smiling.

"It suits you, Al." Ed grinned at him. It did – with the bright gold complementing Alfonse's blond hair, and the silver his white coat. The alchemist winked. "It looks quite fine."

"Thanks, Ed." Alfonse replied, grinning. He looked at his present with pleased sea green eyes. "I like it. It's a really nice present."

Ed smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

"Hey Ed," Alfonse said, "Why don't you open your present?"

Ed blinked. "Uh…" he said, "I don' really want to open it now…"

"Why not?"

"Well, 'cause I feel kind of awkward I guess. I mean, I barely know her," Edward explained, smiling wryly. "And she still was kind enough to bother to get me a Christmas present."

"I see…"

"Don't worry Al, I'll open it." Ed said to him. "Just not now."

Al blinked, and smiled, "Alright then, Ed."

"Envy's not back yet." Winry said as she stood up, the hairclip with the silver wrench in her hair. She looked towards the boys. "What should we do?"

"Well, we should just go ahead, shouldn't we?" Ling said cheerily as he tossed the grinning hamburger purse in the air and caught it, repeatedly, "We still have to wrap the presents."

He caught the hamburger one last time then rose to his feet, picking up his plastic bags, making his way to the table with the wrapping paper. "Greed and I will be taking the kitchen," he said as he picked up a red card, a green card, scotchtape, a black marker and a pair of scissors. He smiled at them from behind Greed's sunglasses, then departed for the kitchen.

"I'm taking this table then." Winry said as she walked over.

"Hmmm. Well I guess I'll go to the dining table." Russell commented as he moved to gather the necessary material.

"I'm going to the armchairs." Al said to Ed as he took the wrapping paper, cards and scissors in his hands. "Where are you going, Ed?"

"Er…" Ed said as he looked around. The kitchen was occupied by Ling and Greed, Russell was at the dining table, Al would be at the armchairs and Winry was here. He sighed, "I guess I'll go up to the landing."

"Alright." Al smiled and walked away to the armchairs. Ed looked at him, moved to pick up what he needed, and proceeded up the stairs with his plastic bags in his hand.

* * *

><p>I have the links to the pictures of their gifts but I'm a bit too lazy to post them on my profile...well if anyone wants them PM me and we'll see.<p> 


	11. Crossdressing and Conflict

_Alright, so I'm pausing in the Xmas special. Yeah, finally. 'Cause I'm on a Writer's Block for that. For example I have no idea what Ed is going to give Envy. I have no idea when I'm going to continue it, maybe Xmas this year. _

_So, here's the next part of Crossdressing & Chaos, enjoy. Sorry for the wait to whoever's been reading. Been busy with life and Digimon._

* * *

><p><em>C<em>

_Cross-dressing & Conflict_

_Setting: Homeroom, Practice Studio_

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by in a blur. Envy had read Winry's copy of <em>Romeo &amp; Juliet.<em> To Winry's, Al's and Russell's surprise, he had understood the language quite well and was even able to quote some of Juliet's lines when Winry asked. Ed and Ling had just looked at him, one with a thoughtful expression on his face and the other with a genial smile. Envy raised an eyebrow at them, feeling as if they knew something he didn't. But didn't they always?

He hadn't the slightest idea why he had been able to understand the difficult language. At first he had just stared at the unfamiliar words in puzzlement. But after a while of reading, he had found that he had come to understand them better – as if he had somehow seen, hell even spoken the language before. It was strange. Could it have something to do with his past? Yet Shakespearean language was spoken eras ago.

With Envy's understanding of Romeo & Juliet, preparations for the play began in earnest. The girls were more excited than ever, making the costumes and most of the boys were just glad they were assigned to be stage helpers and helping the girls with the props like the swords. Some of the girls had proposed to tweak the play a little and take the beginning from the manga. Confused, Envy had asked Winry.

"They're talking about the manga version of Romeo and Juliet, called _Romeo x Juliet_." Winry explained to him. "There are many different versions of Romeo & Juliet since it's so famous and popular."

"And this manga version would entail?"

"Juliet's a guy." Envy blinked. "Well, people think she's a guy anyway. She's disguised herself as this young man called The Crimson Whirlwind who helps people and fights against House Montague's oppression."

"So…how does she meet Romeo?"

"He saves her from his flying horse. But we obviously can't have that in the play so we'll have to change that part," Winry smiled. "We'll probably make it so that she meets him in a duel."

"Juliet can fight?" Envy asked disbelievingly.

"In the manga version? Yeah. She's a swordsman." Winry smirked at Envy's surprise. "Not so bad to be Juliet now, is it?"

"That's only if it's decided that we're making use of the manga version." Envy said wryly.

"No worries, Envy, the girls suggested it after all," Winry grinned widely. Her voice dropped into a mock whisper. "And I'm sure the boys will agree. It's manga, after all."

"Besides, everyone would like to see you and Ling fight in a duel." Winry smirked.

Envy was silent as Winry spoke. "So…" the blonde mechanic said, smiling slyly, "I suppose I'm going to have to let you borrow the manga?"

Envy looked at her, then sighed, averting his gaze. "Whatever."

And that was how Envy Evans came to read his first manga.

* * *

><p>"Ah, is it <em>thee<em> or _thou_?"

"_Thee_ I think…"

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked, frowning. She threw her hands up, "Ah, this is so hard, I feel like giving up!"

"What's wrong?"

"Envy," the blonde said in surprise. She flushed lightly as he looked at her, "Um, we're trying to convert the manga's words into Shakespearean language…since we'll be using the original version of the play for everything else."

"Oh." Envy said. He bent down slightly, peering at the piece of paper, "How much have you done?"

"Not much…"

"I see. Why don't you let me do it then?" The girls looked at him in surprise and he smiled sheepishly. "I've finished memorizing my lines for the first few scenes so I don't have much else to do."

"Really? You know how to do it?" Sophie's friend asked, surprised.

"Of course he does, Eileen!" Sophie exclaimed, smiling in relief. "Will you really do it for us, Envy?"

Envy nodded and the blonde squealed, "Thank you, Envy!" She smiled brightly, standing up "We'll go and help with your costume now!"

"No problem." Envy paused. "And thanks."

"Anything for you, Envy-sama!"

"-Sama?" Envy asked, puzzled.

"It's a suffix from Japan, which has a meaning similar to 'Master'." Eileen said in amusement, "Basically, she's calling you 'Master Envy'."

"But I'm not her master." Envy pointed out.

Sophie giggled, eyes bright, "He's so cute!"

"Come on, Sophie," Eileen said, grabbing her friend's arm and walking away. She smiled. "Let's leave Envy-sama to do his work."

"Awww. Well, bye Envy-sama!"

"Bye…" Envy said dazedly. He could have sworn she had just blown a kiss at him.

Sighing, he sat down on the floor. There was a copy of the first volume of _Romeo x Juliet_ laid out, a copy of the original play as well as a piece of paper which had neat but often cancelled out lines of handwriting. Envy scanned it for a while, before deciding he might as well start from the beginning to prevent confusion.

"Let's see," the sin murmured as he scanned the panels, "So here, 'you' will be _thee_ since it's used in a more direct manner. But here," he moved his gaze, "It should be _thou_."

"As for the other words, well most of them should be the same. Though I'll probably have to add some sort of flair to make it seem Shakespearean…oh but we'll have to alter this scene here…"

Looking between the manga and piece of paper, Envy picked up the pencil and began converting the language, referring to the play for guidance. It was easier than he had expected to be, as somehow, it just came to him as if by instinct. Perhaps he had indeed spoken Shakespearean in the past. Though who knew? It could still be wrong.

"Yo, Envy, what're you doin'?"

"I'm converting the manga's language into Shakespearean language," Envy said without looking up. "I've finished memorizing Juliet's lines for the first few scenes from where the original version continues."

The Xingese prince stooped beside him, making a thoughtful noise.

"Don't you dare say anything, Greed," Envy said as he wrote, switching his gaze. "Unless you would like to take up the task yourself. I'd like to see you try."

Greed smirked. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Ling doesn't speak like that, even if you were using his voice." Envy scoffed.

"Relax babe, I've finished memorizing Romeo's lines and I'm bored."

"You mean Ling has finished memorizing."

"Well, kinda. We both memorized I guess." Greed shrugged. He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. "Not bad."

"Don't mock me-"

"Hey I'm being sincere, it's really not bad," Envy looked at him skeptically and he put his hands up, "Look, you may not remember but I knew someone who read Shakespeare, well something akin to Shakespeare anyway. The language's really similar though."

"But," Greed began, pointing a finger at the next line, "If you want to incorporate this into the original play, you've got to use iambic pentameter."

"Iambic pentameter?"

"Yeah. The guy uses blank verse for the nobles," Greed explained. "Blank verse is unrhymed iambic pentameter."

Envy twitched. "Right…"

Greed smirked at him. "I guess it's better if I show you, huh?"

Envy crossed his arms, watching reluctantly as Greed picked up the pencil and began writing, looking back and forth between the manga and paper and play. "Damn, this is kinda hard."

"Told you so." Envy said smugly.

He stared as Greed performed the otherworldly task of converting Romeo's lines into blank verse, whatever that was. When the homunculus withdrew, Envy practically snatched up the paper, ignoring Greed's smirk.

"That's blank verse," The homunculus with a pony tail closed one eye in a wink. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"W-Whatever." Envy muttered, staring disbelievingly as he compared it with the lines from the play. Damn, Greed was good.

"See? I'm being helpful," Greed pointed out, smiling with sharp teeth. "Aren't I?"

"How the hell can you do this?"

Greed lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "We homunculi have more advanced minds than humans," he said, "Even you, even when you've lost your memory."

"Trust me, you've encountered a language similar to this in the past." Greed smirked, "As for me, well, I read Dante's books when I was bored. And she's _old_."

"Damn you." Envy said grudgingly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Since you're here, make yourself useful and teach me." He muttered.

Greed grinned, "Sure, babe." He drawled.

Envy glared at him but sobered up when Greed began speaking about blank verse, using the line he had converted as an example.

"You know," The purple haired sin said wryly, "Your presence isn't a nuisance when you aren't harassing me."

Greed just smirked.

* * *

><p>The day of the first rehearsal arrived. Envy and Greed had finished converting part of the script though they had to work with Winry and the girls to fit it properly into the original play, the actors all seemed to have memorized their lines for the first few scenes and the girls had put aside their costume making to come and see, and the boys had paused in making the swords.<p>

When Envy stepped into the room they had borrowed for practice, he sighed, looking around at the excited people. How had he gotten himself involved in this again?

The door opened, and Miss Harper stepped in, followed by a black haired man whose presence caused Envy's eyes to widen.

"Y-You!"

A black eye turned its gaze in his direction. "Why hello, Envy."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed echoed Envy, surprised.

"I wanted to see Elizabeth's class play," Roy said, nodding, "She has spoken about it to me."

Miss Harper blinked. "Is there a problem, Envy?" She asked, genuinely curious. "If Mr Mustang's presence will affect your performance I can ask him to leave."

"N-No." Envy gritted his teeth.

"Alright then." Miss Harper nodded. Roy walked away and she moved to stand in the centre of the room, inciting silence.

"The overview of the play will be as follows," the blonde woman spoke, blue eyes on the words on the paper, "The play will start off differently from the original version. It will start off as Juliet as a masked man dubbed The Crimson Whirlwind, Odin. However, her mentor will still be The Nurse and she will still meet Romeo. She will battle him in a duel, and afterwards, she will meet him at the Montague House as herself and fall in love with him," Miss Harper spoke placidly, though there was a slight amusement in her voice. "Soon after that, she will discover he's actually a Montague and the scenes will be from the original version from then onwards."

"So in other words, the scenes which will change will be before Romeo and Juliet's meeting, only this time it will be at the Montague House instead of the Capulet. Juliet will be the one who sneaks in. She will also have some aversion to Romeo after learning he's a Montague. In addition, due to interest of time, some scenes from the play have been removed to cut it short." Elizabeth announced, looking across the room. "Any objections?"

The students shook their heads. Elizabeth smiled. "Good."

She moved the paper away, "The cast will be Ling Yao as Romeo, Envy Evans as Juliet, Edward Elric as Tybalt, Winry Smithers as Mercutio, Alfonse Heiderich as Benvolio, Russell Baxton as Count Paris and Martha Miller as Balthasaar." Elizabeth paused. "As per request of the girls, I will be participating as The Nurse. Sophie Rooney has volunteered to be Rosaline. Prince Escalus will be Rick Rorden and Friar Laurence-" The teacher paused, blinking. "Has no one to play him."

"I can be Friar Laurence, Elizabeth," Roy spoke and she looked at him in surprise. He smirked, gaze resting on Edward, Ling and Envy. "You let me read the play, if you recall. I'd like to participate in this interesting play as well."

"I see. Any objections, students?" Elizabeth asked. There was silence, though Envy was biting his lip, looking away from that taunting gaze. Ling looked at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If there are no objections, Mr Mustang will take up Friar Laurence's role, though he will not act today." Elizabeth said promptly. She looked at the people who were acting in the first scene. "Are you ready?"

They nodded. Elizabeth smiled.

"Very well then. Begin."

Envy stared as Ling lifted his hand, touching it with his lips in a light kiss. He winced, as he saw the girls practically swooning.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this;"_ Ling spoke fluently, gazing at Envy with dark eyes, _"My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Envy continued staring, feeling his cheeks warm. Realizing Miss Harper was staring at him, he opened his mouth. "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this;" _was he even saying the correct lines? "_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

Ling smiled at him charmingly, "_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

"_Ay, pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer."_

Ling grinned. Still holding Envy's hand, he turned it over gently, brushing his lips against the back of it, causing squeals to erupt from their female audience. Envy couldn't help but wonder if Romeo did really kiss Juliet's hand twice in this scene. He watched as Ling murmured, _"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray – grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Envy gaped. "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

Ling withdrew his lips from his hand, smiling softly. _"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."_

"Stop." Miss Harper said as Ling leaned forward. The actors turned to her and she said, "Ling, you did the scene well. Very well. But you, Envy…" she sighed, "You need to have more emotion."

"Yeah, En!" Winry joined in, crossing her arms. "Look at Ling, he's practically seducing you!" She pointed, a frown on her face, "While you…you're like a talking statue!"

Russell laughed from where he stood beside her, and even Alfonse couldn't resist a grin. Edward sweatdropped as Envy scowled, "I told you I couldn't act!"

"You're not even trying!" Winry shouted at him accusingly.

"I am!"

"No you aren't, you're just reciting the lines!" Winry accused, scowling, "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._ Anyone can do that!"

"Do you even understand what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!" Envy yelled, incensed. Damn it, he was the one who had helped convert the script into blank verse and she was saying he didn't understand part of the original play?_!_

"Really?"

Envy clenched his teeth, as Miss Harper's voice boomed, "Envy, Winry, arguing will not solve anything," she spoke precisely. "Keep quiet, Winry. Envy, calm yourself down and try again. "Ling, repeat your second last line from just now."

Ling nodded. He lowered his lips onto Envy's hand, speaking softly, "_O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray – grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Envy resisted the urge to scowl, _"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_ He spoke grimly.

"You're too serious, Envy." Miss Harper said. "Try again."

Biting his lip, the purple haired teen inhaled, and spoke in a calmer voice, "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

Winry sighed. "He's just reading the line…" she said. "He isn't acting."

Envy snapped. "Then what the fuck do you want me to do!" He bellowed, purple eyes narrowed in anger, "I already told you I can't act as Juliet!"

"Envy!" Miss Harper said warningly.

"You can!" Winry yelled back, scowling, "You just don't want to!"

"Why don't _you_ act as Juliet then, huh_?_!"

"Because I'm already Mercutio, idiot!"

"And why the fuck can't I be Mercutio?_!_" Envy protested angrily, "Why must I be Juliet- be this…this stupid, lame and weak human girl_?_!"

Winry gasped, then glared. "Take that back!" She practically screamed, "Juliet's an intelligent and strong character! She's my favorite character! How dare you use such a degrading term for her?_!_"

"Winry, calm down…" Alfonse said, worry in his voice. He moved to place a hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off angrily.

Envy sneered at her, snatching his hand away from Ling and stepping forward, "Oh? And what if I won't?"

"Then you don't _deserve_ to be Juliet!"

"I didn't want to be her in the first fucking place!" Envy growled lowly, gritting his teeth, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO BE HER!"

Winry looked surprised, but the anger didn't leave her eyes. Before she could speak, Envy continued angrily, "Isn't that right, huh Winry? You're always forcing me to do things I don't want to!" He yelled, all the frustration he had keep bottled up over the past few days rising in him now, "I did everything you wanted, you know! I read the damn play, then the manga, I memorized Juliet's fucking lines!"

"And then just because I can't act, you yell and accuse me of not even trying_?_!" The purple haired sin glared, hurt and anger in his eyes, "WHERE'S THE FUCKING JUSTICE IN THIS, HUH?_! _WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM – ONE OF YOUR FUCKING DOLLS_?_!"

"I _THOUGHT_ YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" Winry screeched, and everyone except her and Envy winced, _"_BUT IT SEEMS YOU'RE NOT FOR IF YOU WERE YOU WOULDN'T BE FUCKING YELLING AT _ME!"_

"IF _YOU_ CARED FOR ME AS MY BEST FRIEND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE ACCUSED ME OF NOT TRYING!" Envy screamed back, causing their audience to grimace. Who knew the purple haired boy's voice could go so _high_? _"_BECAUSE I FUCKING HAVE – I'VE BEEN TRYING MY FUCKING BEST FOR _YOU_!"

Winry glowered, and just when Envy thought she was going to scream back at him, she stopped and stared at him. "Envy, you're…"

_Crying_; she seemed to want to say, for Envy suddenly realized tears were slipping from his eyes. Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

He glared and wiped them away with the back of his hand, "You know what? Fuck this. I'm…I'm fucking out of here."

"Envy!" Winry called but he shot a tearful glare at her, spitting.

"It was nice knowing you, _Smithers."_

Winry started, blue eyes wide and full of hurt. "En-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door slamming with a deafening sound, shaking on its hinge from the force before it settled.

"So…now what?" Russell asked, his voice quiet for once.

"We can't continue the rehearsal without Juliet –without Envy," Miss Harper finally spoke, but even her voice was shaky. She inhaled, and said in a clearer voice, "Everyone is dismissed for today. Go home and practice your parts."

"It will be alright, Elizabeth," Roy said as he put a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder, looking at her with his one eye. "He will come back."

"How do you know, Roy?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

Roy just smirked at her. "Because I know he won't admit defeat so easily."

Elizabeth shook her head, her gaze somber, "Perhaps I was too harsh on him." She said regretfully. "I should have known he wouldn't take too kindly to being Juliet."

"You weren't." Roy reassured her. _"I've been harsher on him and he always gets back up."_

"He left me." Winry whispered as she fell to her knees, tears in her blue eyes. "Envy left me. My best friend left me."

"He didn't, Winry, he's just angry, that's all," Alfonse gave her a reassuring smile. "Just give him time to cool down."

"No…maybe he was right, I was pushing him too hard, I was being too insensitive," Winry murmured, "He called me Smithers, Al. _Smithers._ Envy has never called me by my family name before, even when we first met." She sniffed. "That's how close we…were."

"Winry…"

"And…he was crying," Winry spoke softly, clenching her fist, tears falling from blue eyes, "I…I made Envy cry." She choked. "What a terrible best friend I am!"

"You're crying too, Winry…" Alfonse pointed out quietly.

Winry shook her head, "You don't understand, Al." She replied, voice soft, "Envy _doesn't_ cry. He just…doesn't. The only time I saw him crying was…" she gulped, averting her gaze, "When I saw him cry for the first time, I told him I would make whoever made him cry pay." She gave a dry laugh. "How am I gonna make myself pay?"

"You don't have to, Winry. It's not your fault," Alfonse said kindly. "You're stressed too, I can tell."

"Come on," he urged, wrapping a friendly arm around the mechanic's shoulders and helping her stand up. "The best thing to do now is go home. Go home and rest, Winry. Things will be alright."

Winry sniffed, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Alfonse smiled at her. "Envy will forgive you. He always does, doesn't he?"

"But what if he doesn't, Al?"

"He will." Alfonse said confidently. He gave her shoulder a reassuring rub, then removed his arm from her shoulders, "I know it."

"Don't worry Winry, tomorrow will be a better day."

Winry smiled weakly at him. "If you say so, Al…"

Al smiled at her. He turned to look for his friend, and blinked.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking for?" Winry asked hesitantly.

Alfonse turned back to her, smiling apprehensively.

"Winry…where's Ed?"


	12. Crossdressing and Confusion

_C_

_Cross-dressing & Confusion_

_Setting: Abandoned classroom_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck<em>," Envy thought angrily as he slammed his fist down into the desk. _"Fuck, fuck fuck!"_

The purple haired sin growled as tears dropped onto the desk. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he crying like a fucking teenage girl? Why had he shouted at his best friend? Why the fuck was he feeling so damn emotionally unstable?

It didn't take him long to find the answer. It was because he was hurt. Despite his words about Juliet, he didn't hate her that much. Hell, he didn't hate playing her that much. What he did hate was Winry's bossy demeanor- and how she seemed to be blaming him for everything, how she didn't seem to appreciate all the effort he had put in for her, at all.

And she was supposed to be his _best friend_. Envy bit his lip harshly, glaring. She was supposed to be his fucking best friend – the one friend he could always count on to be by his side even if his romantic relationships failed –like with Martha and Ling. She had said it herself – she would help him deal with whatever fucked up problems he had, while he would bear with her teasing and rants. They had a solid, mutual friendship. Or were supposed to have.

And Envy had felt glad. He would never openly express it to Winry, but he was glad to have her as his best friend. It was nice to have someone to be able to rely on, someone who would cheer you up despite your moody demeanor whenever you were feeling down. Someone who could always make you laugh and smile and didn't give a damn of what you were or had been, only what you are now. And in turn, he was protective of her (hell, he had almost killed that bastard who had had the nerve to shoot her) and cared for her as much as she cared for him. Their friendship was supposed to be perfect, fucking _perfect_.

So why the hell was it all falling apart now? Envy raised a hand, rubbing his eyes furiously. Why the fuck was _he_ falling apart now? Where the hell was his best friend when he needed her? Oh right – she was the one who had caused him to be in this pathetic, painfully human state.

It hurt. His heart fucking hurt from the pain of abandonment.

Footsteps sounded behind the sin and he stilled. He flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder, gritting his teeth and speaking past the sobs in his throat. "Get lost, Ling."

"It's me, Envy." A voice that was definitely not Ling's said.

"…Edward?"

Edward nodded. He removed his hand from Envy's shoulder, and the sin said, "What are you doing here?" He hadn't turned around. "Can't you see I'm not in the mood for conversation?"

"We don't have to talk, Envy," Edward said, golden eyes sympathetic. He inhaled, then spoke, "Because, I know you're hurt-"

Envy whirled around, bellowing in fury, amethyst eyes full of tears. "DON'T ASSUME YOU KNOW THE FIRST FUCKING THING ABOUT ME, ELRIC!"

Silence. The classroom which was empty save the two of them was silent, as Ed looked surprised, and Envy's purple eyes grew wide as he realized what he had said to the boy who had just wanted to help. "N-No. Wait, I didn't mean…"

"So you still think that way about me." Edward murmured, and Envy felt his heart clench at the melancholy, disappointment and hurt in his golden eyes. He gave a wry smile, shaking his head. "I mean, what was I thinking? I'm an idiot, really."

He turned, and Envy leapt forth, "No! No, please don't leave Edward!" He bit his lip, purple eyes full of regret, "I'm sorry I said such a thing! I-I was just angry – I don't know what came over me!"

It was the truth. Envy had no idea why the fuck he had screamed at Edward. Just- hearing his words, those chillingly familiar words had sent a jolt of something unpleasant through him – which mixed with the rage and anger and before he could stop his own body, it had turned and his mouth had opened to yell harsh words which he had immediately regretted afterwards.

Somehow, Envy felt like he was manipulating Edward. Somehow, he knew there was something in his voice which would cause him to stay, even if he didn't know what it was.

But he couldn't help it. Just seeing the tall alchemist with golden hair in a ponytail turning away from him caused real fear to erupt in him as if it was a foreboding sight – a sight which would result in loneliness, pain, hurt, anger-

A sob left Envy's throat and Edward turned, speaking apologetically. "Sorry. I won't leave." He reassured with a sad smile, golden eyes filled with kindness- kindness which Envy felt he didn't deserve. He seemed to hesitate, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry, Envy."

Weak- he was so weak. When had he become so weak? No wonder Winry had left him. She had left him, left their friendship hadn't she? If she hadn't it wouldn't be Edward who was with him, comforting him right now, but Winry.

But was he being selfish? He had seen the hurt in Winry's eyes before he slammed the door closed, seen the hurt that told him his best friend would cry at his departure, cry because of him. He hoped someone was comforting her, making her smile again, even if that someone couldn't be him.

Envy looked up. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to hug Edward. He wanted the blond to comfort him, to reassure him that he wasn't going to leave him, leave him alone. And looking at Edward, Envy somehow knew the alchemist wouldn't reject him if he did that.

But he restrained himself, averting his gaze and letting the tears spill out from his eyes. He turned away from Edward, crying and looking away from the blond's reflection in the window pane.

"Are you alright now?" Edward asked softly when the sin's sobs stopped.

"Yeah…" Envy swallowed, then turned, looking away in the awkward silence. "So…what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you would be alright."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine now, so you can leave," Envy said, "Don't bother yourself with me. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Stop running away from your problems, Envy." Ed told him seriously. "Stop running away."

"It's not a problem, it's just," Envy paused, then continued in a tired voice, "I-I just can't be her. I can't be someone I'm not. I wasn't lying when I said I was trying- I just, can't."

"She…she just doesn't understand, so I got mad…" The sin tugged on purple strands of hair, eyes somber, "I regret it now, but…"

Ed shook his head. "Winry said Juliet's her favorite character, didn't she?" He asked with a wry smile. "And she was adamant on you playing her."

"I know. I know Juliet's her favorite character, so I've got to be perfect-"

"You _don't_ have to be perfect, Envy," the alchemist told him firmly. The sin looked up. "You don't have to be perfect. You don't have to be a perfect Juliet. Winry doesn't want you to be."

"Then what does she want?" Envy asked bitterly.

"She just wants you to play her favorite character," Ed said in realization as he recounted the incident that had Winry storming off and meeting Paninya, back in his world. "She doesn't want you to prove you can act better than anyone else. All she wants…" he paused, remembering how Winry had gotten mad and hurt when she found out he had used alchemy to cheat the man back in the automail arm wrestling contest which felts like ages ago, "…is for you to try your best, for her sake. To show that you care about her enough to do that. You _don't _have to be the best."

"Then…I guess she was really hurt when I insulted Juliet, who she trusted me to be," Envy murmured, biting his lip guiltily. "I'm such a bastard…"

"You're not Envy, it was just a misunderstanding," Edward said calmly, and Envy could see experience in those golden eyes, as if he had experienced such a situation before. Ed smiled at him, "Come on, I'll practice with you."

"Why is it that you seem to understand her better than me?" Envy asked dryly, "Perhaps you should be her best friend."

Ed laughed, shaking his head, "Nah, she wants you as her best friend, and only you. She won't accept anyone else." He said. "It's just…I know someone who's similar to her."

"I see…our friendship's far from perfect though." The sin muttered.

"Nothing can be perfect, life isn't perfect," Edward looked outside then, and Envy followed his gaze. "The world isn't perfect, but maybe that's why…" the last few words slipped out in a murmur, "Maybe that's why it's so beautiful."

"Which world?"

Edward turned back to him. "Both this world and the one we came from."

Envy managed a smile at him. "I guess." He admitted. "If life were perfect there would be no point in living it. It wouldn't be challenging or fulfilling at all."

Edward blinked, then smiled genuinely at him, "Great minds think alike, Envy."

He inhaled, and Envy watched as he took his hand. "_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

Envy blinked. Realizing Edward had spoken Romeo's line, he replied, _"Ay, pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer."_

Ed stared at him. "You need to have more emotion, Envy." He said calmly, lips quirking in a smile, "Juliet is a human. Humans have emotions. You showed me that just now."

Envy blinked, then muttered. "I guess Winry was right. I really am a talking statue…"

Ed grinned at him. Envy felt his cheeks flush as the blond lifted his hand to his lips, "_"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray – grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

As Edward spoke, Envy observed him. His golden eyes were melancholic and soft with something he didn't recognize, his lips touching his hand like the gentle brush of a falling feather, his voice smooth as thread. Envy took a deep breath, inhaled then spoke softly as he met Edward's golden eyes. "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

Edward blinked, surprised, then smiled, "How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." Envy said wryly.

Ed chuckled, "No really Envy, that was really…" he inhaled, smiling. "Good. Moving, actually. Miss Harper would have been proud."

Envy flushed, "I just copied you." He confessed. "I observed your body language, your tone of voice and I just copied all that."

"Hmmm." Edward said thoughtfully.

"I can't get by on copying my partner." Envy sighed, looking away. "See? I'm hopeless in acting after all."

"How the hell do you and Ling do it?"

"Ling's a prince, he's sure to know how to charm people," Edward said dryly. "No matter the language."

"True." Envy scoffed. He looked up. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you hear yourself, Ed?" Envy stared at him, "You sounded like the perfect Romeo, acted like him. The girls would be screaming if they heard you."

"Oh. Well, I imagined I was him," Ed said. He inhaled, meeting Envy's eyes with a smile. "I imagined I wasn't Edward Elric, but Romeo. I saw you as not my friend, but…" he paused. "Juliet. My love."

_My love_. Envy felt a shiver through his body, even though it wasn't as if Ed had called _him_ his love. Was this the power of acting?

"You're Juliet," Envy blinked as Ed clapped his hands on his shoulders. "Right now, you're not Envy Evans. I'm not Edward Elric but your Romeo. And you're my Juliet." He said. "Close your eyes, and try imagining that."

"Imagine being someone else."

Envy stared at him, before letting his eyes slipped closed. He inhaled, and tried to imagine – being someone else.

_He was her. For the moment, he wasn't Envy, the greatest and most powerful sin but Winry, the mechanic of the older Elric and the girl both brothers were fiercely protective of. He opened his eyes, smirking at the blonde girl staring back at him in the mirror. Yeah he was Winry – Winry Rockbell. Who was Envy?_

Envy opened his eyes. "I'm her." He said. He had seen images – but they were blurry and his mind hurt trying to access them. Yet, they had told him something – something about being someone else, and he could swear he had almost felt his body shifting- shifting to take another shape.

The sin brushed them away, looking up at the alchemist before him. "I'm ready." For a reason unknown to him, he suddenly felt a lot more confident than before, as if he could do this, could be someone he wasn't – be Juliet.

Edward smiled, knelt, and moved to take his hand, kissing it gently. Before he could speak, Envy spoke, spoke to his Romeo as he averted his gaze shyly. "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this."_

Ed stared as Envy continued, moving his amethyst gaze back to him, an adorable blush on his cheeks but meeting his golden eyes with purple eyes full of- was that love? "_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _The sin said softly, a touch of shyness and slight challenge in his voice.

Ed gaped, and Envy blinked at him. "Edward?"

The alchemist quickly closed his mouth, shaking his head and saying his next line, "_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

Envy smiled beautifully at him, eyes soft as he tilted his head slightly, and Edward felt his heart skip a beat as those pretty amethyst eyes gazed at him, and him alone. Shit he was going to really envy Ling. _"Ay, pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer."_

"_Oh fuck how did he get so good."_ The blond thought frantically. _"Oh wait he was a shapeshifter once, an actor. Well fuck. I awakened that part of him."_

Ed inhaled, then spoke, his golden eyes softening as he moved to kiss the back of Envy's hand. _"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray – grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." _He didn't even have to pretend Envy was Juliet.

The blush on Envy's pale cheeks darkened and those purple eyes blinked before the sin looked away, murmuring with a smile, cheeks flushed prettily, "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

Edward felt himself flush as he stared at Envy. The sun was setting, its fading rays shining softly into the classroom and enshrouding Envy in an orange, yellow and golden glow as gentle as the smile on the sin's lips. It was a beautiful sight – a beautiful sight Ed felt fortunate to be the only one witness to.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." _The soft words were out of Ed's mouth before he realized. Brushing a thumb against the back of Envy's hand, he leaned forth from his position on one knee and placed a gentle kiss on Envy's cheek, golden hair catching the last rays of the sunset. _"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._"

Envy blinked, then smiled at him gently, clasping their hands together and intertwining their fingers. _"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

"_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" _Ed smiled widely, a part of him wondering why he was continuing. He inhaled, stood up, then brought his and Envy's intertwined hands to rest close to his beating heart as he smiled, meeting Envy's amethyst eyes with soft golden orbs. "Give me my Sin I love."

Before he could kiss Envy on the cheek again, or gate forbid, the lips, Envy blinked at him and said, "Ed, I don't think that was in the script."

Ed blinked. "It wasn't?"

"Nope. Well, part of it wasn't. If I remember correctly, it would be," Envy held his free hand to his chin thoughtfully, "'_Give me my sin again'. _Then Romeo kisses her and Juliet would reply, '_You kiss by th' book.'"_

"Oh." Ed replied blankly. Well shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Well, it was a nice touch anyway," Envy grinned at him and Ed felt his hand slip away. He hid his disappointment with a smile as Envy spoke. "You forgot the _'again' _though. But the _'I love'_ fitted nicely. Also, it would imply that he loves her enough to love their sin."

"Right." Ed said. Sin. Love. Sin of Envy. Ed grimaced. Damn he had been extremely careless. Ling would be laughing his ass off at him if he ever knew. Ed sent a small prayer of thanks that Envy hadn't noticed his slip or rather, realized what he had been trying to convey.

"Hey Ed, we could even add your impromptu line into the script." Envy teased him, amethyst eyes shining. _"'Give me my sin I love'. _It has a nice flair to it. I'm no expert though."

Ed just smiled, though internally he was twitching. No way. No way was Envy going to incorporate his slip of tongue into the script. Ling would truly be laughing his ass off at him now. And he would get to say that line to the oblivious Envy. Ed inwardly scowled. He could just imagine the sneaky prince leaning close and kissing Envy and murmuring _his_ line and causing the _sin _to blush. Damn it, there was _no way_ he was going to allow that to happen!

"No way," he said out loud, scowling. Envy blinked at him.

"Well, that's fine too Ed, it was just a suggestion," the purple haired sin replied cautiously. "You don't have to be miffed."

Ed blinked, then realized he had said his thought out loud. Resisting the urge to bang his head onto one of the desks around them, he smiled, lips twitching. "Actually Envy, I was thinking about something else. Hahaha." The alchemist laughed sheepishly. Damn he was a klutz around Envy. So damn clumsy. "But yeah, I don't think last minute alterations to the script would please Miss Harper."

"But it's just one line…" Envy murmured. He sighed, and looked up at Ed. "Alright, Ed. If you say so…"

The blond blinked, then sighed in relief. Thank the Gate.

"Anyway Ed, thanks!" Envy was grinning brightly at him, "Thanks to you, I have much more confidence now!"

"Yeah Envy, you were really good," Ed replied with a genuine smile. It was the understatement of the century. "You're a really fast learner."

"I am, aren't I?" Envy smirked. He reached to pull Ed into a quick hug, murmuring, "_'Give me my sin I love again'._ I still think it's a really nice line, you know. Too bad we can't have it in the script."

"R-Right…" Ed stuttered, too surprised to return Envy's hug. He watched as the sin drew back.

"Seriously Ed, thank you. If it weren't for you, well I definitely wouldn't be smiling now," Envy smiled at him with grateful amethyst eyes. He shook his head, then turned. "Bye Edward! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Envy." Ed called back, watching as Envy walked out of the classroom, waving a hand.

When the Full Metal Alchemist could no longer hear the sin's footsteps, he fell back, his head knocking against the window pane painfully as his lips twisted into a grimace.

"Damn. Give me _my sin_ _I love_? That was too close a call."

"Too close indeed." Ling's voice agreed with him. "You're lucky he didn't notice."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I was really lucky." He said dryly.

He paused, blinking. Golden eyes widening, Ed whipped around, pointing a shaking finger at the prince who was leaning casually against the window. "Y-You! How the hell did you get in here?"

Ling blinked, then smiled. "Through the window." He said cheerfully.

Ed gaped at the open window, then slowly moved his gaze back to Ling, blond eyebrow twitching furiously. "How much…did you hear?"

Ling smirked at him, _"Give me my sin I love, _Edward?" He quoted, "I didn't know you could be so…romantic."

"And yeah," the pony tailed boy sighed, pouting, "Why can't we add it into the script, Ed? Even Envy wanted to."

Ed's eyebrow was still twitching. He was right. Ling was laughing his ass off at him in his mind. "You only want it in the script because you would be using _my_ line to _your_ advantage." He stated accusingly.

"Well, all's fair in love and war," Ling said lightly. He grinned slyly. "I was right, you do want to be Romeo. You've even memorized his lines."

"Shut up. I didn't do it intentionally." Ed growled. Who _wouldn't_ want to be Romeo if _Envy_ was Juliet? Hell, he would bet even Winry and Martha wouldn't mind being Romeo, if only to embarrass Envy. Even Envy's fangirls would leap at the opportunity to act as his lover. And Russell would practically seize the chance if he could. Ed snorted. Too bad he couldn't.

Ling blinked, then spoke. "Greed thinks your slip is hilariously funny, by the way. He says, and I quote, _'Hahaha! That was fucking hilarious! Give me my sin I love? Oi prince, perhaps you could make that 'slip' during the actual play! Envy wouldn't notice shit!'"_

Ed glared, flushing in embarrassment, "Tell Greed," he snarled, "To shut the fuck up."

"Already did." Ling said, smirking. He lifted himself off the window, walking away. "So Ed, I'll see you tomorrow too. Thanks for cheering Envy up for me, yeah?"

"I didn't do it for you, you squinty eyed bastard-"

"Oh is that so? Well, thanks anyway," Ling smiled. He opened his black eyes, lips curling. "You know, I still really want that line in the script. And, Envy's _acting_ was really good just now, wasn't it?"

Ed clenched his teeth. _"Bastard." _He spat. "Just remember Envy's going to be _acting_ with you as well."

Ling just smiled and walked out of the classroom. Ed watched him go. Once Ling was gone, he leaned back, slapping the back of his hand against his forehead in exasperation.

Shit. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut.

* * *

><p>I had no idea people were actually still interested in this story, considering it's been ages since I updated Future. So I managed to get this up, despite working on Digimon and Desire and my studies. Well, thanks for the reviews. I was pleasantly surprised. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<p> 


	13. Crossdressing and Consolation

_C_

_Cross-dressing & Consolation_

_Setting: Homeroom, Cafeteria, Abandoned Classroom_

* * *

><p>Winry sighed as she listened to Miss Harper in homeroom. She chanced a doleful glance at Envy who had his hand on his chin and a neutral expression on his face.<p>

She had wanted to talk to her best friend when he came in in the morning, but Envy had gone to Edward's desk just as she had been about to call him. He had been communicating with the blond in a low voice, and Winry couldn't help but feel hurt in her heart at the smile and almost excited expression on Envy's face.

The mechanic bit her lip. Was Envy really angry with her? Would he never, ever forgive her? She had made him cry, she had seen the hurt in those amethyst eyes. Sure, Envy could have a volatile temper and mood swings sometimes but she was his best friend and she knew he would never have shouted at her like that had he not been genuinely hurt and angry. He might have been more emotional than other guys she knew, but he had his pride.

Had she really just lost him- lost her best friend? Lost Envy?

Winry felt more hurt spiraling into her heart at the notion. _"What have I done?" _She blinked back the tears in her blue eyes. _"Shit. You're such an idiot, Smithers. What if he never wants to talk to me again?"_

Smithers- he had called her. Not once had he called her by her family name; until yesterday. And she had never called him by his either. It had always been Winry for him, and Envy for her. Win and En. En and Win. They were a pair, and she had thought they would always be.

Maybe it was her fault – perhaps she had gone overboard this time. Because she really wanted Envy to play Juliet. She was her favorite character. Juliet was strong, independent, intelligent, mature. In her opinion, Romeo paled in comparison to Juliet.

Of course, at first her main purpose had been to embarrass Envy – she just couldn't resist teasing him; her certification being the status of his best friend. Getting Ling in the role of Envy's romantic interest had been an added bonus she wanted to see, knowing Envy had really liked Ling.

But then Martha had suggested _Romeo & Juliet_, and Winry could have hit herself for not realizing it sooner. Envy in the role of Juliet – her best friend whom she treasured playing the role of her favorite character – nothing had seemed more perfect to her that day. Not even if she were to play Juliet.

Besides, in Shakespeare's time, all female roles were taken up by boys. And no matter how much Envy denied it, he _was_ the most feminine guy in the class. Luckily, Envy had conceded- reluctantly, but agreed to play her favorite character nonetheless, and Winry had been nothing short of ecstatic. Even if she was a little unsure on how to play _her_ own role as Mercutio.

She had thought everything was fine then, and the play would be a blast. Yet, although things had progressed well, Winry found herself regretting a little volunteering to take up so many roles – being the one leading the sewing of Envy's costume (she couldn't not do it – it was her favorite character _and_ best friend), practicing hard for her role as Mercutio (her knowledge of his character was nowhere near her knowledge of Juliet's), digging out scrap metal in her house for the guys to make the swords (they had insisted the swords had to be at least realistic), even helping the guys with the swords (hey, she was a mechanic). She had thanked god she hadn't volunteered to help with the script as well (though she had looked through it).

Participating in so many activities had rendered her exhausted and drained of energy. Though she had still had fun, there were times at which the tiredness took over her and she became moody. She was only one person after all, no matter how many things she could handle.

She hadn't wanted Envy to know – she knew if he knew he would worry about her and demand that she drop at least one activity – which she couldn't. So she had hidden the bags under her eyes with a little makeup when he had pointed them out, continued smiling her bright smile and giving him reassuring grins that she was alright.

And, she had wanted him to focus on his role as Juliet – her favorite character. Yet, she knew it was a new role to him, and contented herself with the notion that as long as he tried his best – for her, she would be satisfied and happy. She wouldn't expect him to be the perfect actor – that would be hypocritical; she herself wasn't the perfect actor for Mercutio.

But, one moment was all it had taken to ruin everything – ruin all her effort and hard work, ruin their friendship. All because they had both been feeling stressed that day. Seeing Envy not even trying, while _she_ had done her very best for him, had sent her into a fit of boiling anger which she had tried to control – to no avail when Envy snapped at her, and insulted Juliet; which had really hurt because he was supposed to be her _best friend_- and supposed to understand Juliet was her favorite character and how much she _wanted _Envy to play her. And if Envy hated Juliet in the first place, how would he ever be able to act as her?

And all of a sudden, it had seemed her plans and efforts were all falling apart- all because of Envy. They had gotten into their first real argument. She had hated, loathed how he was being so damned selfish – not thinking about her at all, not trying like she had wanted him to-like how he _was_ supposed to know she wanted him to; and he had screamed back at her that he had been trying, that he was trying – for _her_, with tears slipping down his cheeks.

It was what had shaken her out of her rage. She had been aware that they were arguing in front of everyone – of Ed, Ling, Miss Harper, their Physics teacher Mustang, Al, Russell, their whole class. If they had been alone, it would have been shocking to see her best friend cry. They had been in front of the whole class, of people who knew and might judge them. It had stunned her to see Envy crying- when he didn't even seem to know himself.

Guilt had filled her then, and it had consumed her with hurt when Envy left in anger and tears of hurt, and for the first time since their argument, she had felt that perhaps _she_ was the one being selfish – expecting him to perform to her expectations when acting as Juliet was something new and foreign to him, and shouting and screaming at him when he had failed to.

Juliet was her favorite character and Winry admired her greatly. But Envy was her best friend. He was real. Their friendship was real, precious, something she had always treasured. And because he had conflicted with her favorite character, she had ruined it.

Winry sniffed. She let her forehead rest on her desk, hiding the tear which fell from her blue eye.

"_You're wrong, Al. It isn't a better day at all."_

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Winry?"<p>

Winry smiled at the concerned blond. "I'm fine, Al."

"Hey guys," Russell said as he approached the table with his plate of food. He raised an eyebrow. "Envy's not here?"

Winry flinched as Alfonse replied simply. "No."

"He's not here," Winry said softly, biting her lip. "I feel so…empty."

"Cheer up, Winry, you still have us," Russell grinned at her as he sat down, "He'll come around."

"I don't know about that…" Winry said, remembering how Envy had left with Ed after homeroom. Had he found a new best friend in Ed? Did he not need her anymore?

Winry didn't like losing. She couldn't – wouldn't lose Envy to Ed, even if Ed was her friend. Envy was _her_ best friend.

"Russell's right." Alfonse agreed with a smile. He patted Winry's shoulder comfortingly. "Just give him time, Winry."

"I guess." Winry replied with a weak smile.

"But, isn't it my fault? I…" she sighed, "I think I was expecting too much of him."

Russell scoffed. "Tch. He's Envy – he's good at too many things to list," he said in amusement, a wry smirk on his features. "You can never expect too much of him."

"But maybe I was being too demanding…" Winry murmured, blue eyes somber. "I shouldn't have shouted at him…"

"It's not your fault Winry, it's not Envy's fault either," Al paused. "It's the situation's."

"The situation's?"

Alfonse nodded with a smile. "Yup. You got angry at Envy 'cause you thought he wasn't trying his best, and Envy was angry because he was and hurt that you were accusing him," he recounted solidly. "Neither of you understood where the other was coming from. Envy didn't know how hard you've been working, and you weren't aware that Envy was trying his best." He shrugged. "So, how can it be either of your fault? I'd say it's the situation's."

"But…aren't you just making up a convenient scapegoat?" Winry suggested quietly. "Maybe, things were supposed to happen this way."

"It's just like blaming God for something bad which happens to you." Russell pointed out.

"True," Alfonse agreed. He smiled, resting his chin on his hand. "But God is an omnipotent being. We don't even know if he truly exists."

"While the situation – it could have not come about on another day, where everyone was less stressed," Alfonse explained his theory, "It does exist. And because of its existence on the particular day, you and Envy quarreled. Had it not existed – been replaced by another situation, the argument between you and Envy wouldn't have happened, would it?"

Russell blinked. "You're confusing me." He said.

Alfonse just smiled, and Winry saw the intelligence and maturity in his sea green eyes. "Basically, it's neither you or Envy's fault that things happened this way. It's the cause of the situation."

"Al," Winry shook her head, unable to resist a grin, "You never told me you were a philosopher."

Alfonse returned her grin, winking at her. "I have my own secrets as well, Win."

Winry flushed, smiling as Russell said, "The situation's fault, huh?" He said contemplatively. "I like that."

"I like that too." Another voice said cheerfully and Winry blinked.

She turned around, to see Ling with his usual grin. "Yo."

"Ling? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Envy, actually," Ling said. He raised a hand to his chin. "But I suppose he's not here…"

"He's with Edward." Winry told him, the slightest bit of envy in her voice.

"Hmm. Well, Edward got a really good situation yesterday," Ling said casually, and Winry blinked. "I'm almost envious of him."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked hesitantly.

"Nothing," Ling gave her a grin. "Hey cheer up, okay? Envy wouldn't like to see you sad."

Winry lowered her gaze. "I doubt he would ever care…"

"He would," Ling's voice was serious. Winry looked up at him, but he was still smiling. "He cares for you greatly, Winry."

"How do you know?" Winry asked, surprised.

"I know him." Ling said simply. Winry watched as he opened his eyes, resting his hands behind his head as he spoke with a smirk. "Oi oi, you've forgotten? He didn't tell you about the incident where he got shot 'cause he didn't want you to worry or some shit, right?"

"Greed?" Winry asked hesitantly. "Why-"

"Chill woman, the prince doesn't know how to comfort a lady so I'm taking over," Greed smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Remember that time you thought he left you? It was after he had gotten shot and he distanced himself from you 'cause he wanted to hide it from you." The purple eyed homunculus shrugged. "Hell, he even pleaded with Martha not to tell you." He said.

Winry's eyes narrowed in anger. She had remembered Envy saying Ling had healed him when _he _had gotten shot. "Who shot him?"

Greed blinked at her dangerous stare. He held his hands up. "Relax. I took care of them."

"_Who's the bastard?" _Winry growled. Someone had shot Envy? She was going to find the bastard and show them what happened to anyone who dared to hurt her best friend-

"Uh, I don't know?" Winry glared at him and Greed sweatdropped. "What?I It's the truth. I don't know which one of them did it. When I saw them I just beat them all up."

"Them?" So there was more than one bastard. Well, more people to take out her anger on.

"Yeah. Hey, Envy would kill me if I told you," Greed defended himself. "It was a gang. And they're all dead."

"Dead?" Winry asked, surprised. There went her plan for revenge.

"Yeah. Probably. I didn't hold back," Greed's voice was low, a dangerous shark like grin on his face. "The prince didn't either."

"So you don't have to worry, lady."

"Oh."

"Greed talks too much sometimes," it was Ling who observed in amusement, his eyes closed. He looked at Winry with a smile. "But yeah, he was telling the truth."

"I see…"

Ling smiled at her. "Well, I'm going now," he yawned and walked away. "Bye Winry. Don't worry about Envy, yeah?"

Winry smiled. "Bye Ling," She waved.

"Greed!"

The black haired boy blinked. He turned, raising an eyebrow at Alfonse who had called him. "Yeah?"

Alfonse looked at him in the eyes, a grateful smile on his lips. "Thanks."

"Yeah…thank you Greed," Winry said sincerely, smiling as she met Greed's eyes. "For saving Envy."

"You saved them from Winry's wrath." Russell pointed out with a smirk. "But thanks, man."

Greed blinked, looking genuinely surprised. But then he smirked, though Winry could see from his eyes that he was acknowledging their gratitude. "Heh. I wanted to kill them, and I always get what I want," he grinned a shark like grin and turned back around, waving a casual hand. "But it's no problem."

"I can't decide which of you is scarier- you or Greed." Russell scoffed as Winry gave him a glare. "When it comes to Envy."

"He's not so bad after all." Alfonse said with a smile as Greed walked away.

Russell and Winry nodded, as the latter said, "I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"Well, he didn't want you to worry, Winry," Alfonse reassured her, looking at Ling's retreating back. "Ling was right when he said Envy cares for you greatly."

Winry sighed. "Still…" didn't Envy trust her not to overreact? Well, not that she wouldn't have, but…

"Yeah so you see, it'll be alright," Russell said, a confident smirk on his lips. "Envy wouldn't leave you, Winry." He shrugged. "Why would he, when he's stayed with you for so long?"

Winry blinked. She turned to look at the smirking Russell and the smiling Alfonse, and felt a grin curve her lips.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, guys."

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?"<p>

"Good," Edward admitted honestly as he smiled. "You've really improved a lot, Envy."

Envy grinned at him. He walked to where Ed was standing, "Thanks Ed, but don't you want to practice your part too?" He asked in amusement. "You're not Romeo after all. You're Tybalt."

"Well, none of the characters I interact with are here," Edward shrugged, unable to help feeling disappointed. "So it's fine, really."

"Do you want to go find them then?" Envy asked. "We have a rehearsal later."

Ed blinked, then smiled at him. "Nah. Besides, Tybalt's a 'hot headed swordsman who fights with Mercutio and is killed," he said wryly. "His personality isn't that far from mine."

Envy blinked twice. "But Ed, you're not hot-headed." He said. "You're quite cool, actually."

Ed's lips twitched. Had Envy just called him cool? "I was in the past," he admitted. He smiled. "My brother would always scold me for being reckless." The alchemist chuckled fondly at the memory. "For not having a plan and just rushing into the fight."

"Hmmm." Envy said as he settled on the edge of a desk. He looked up at Ed with curious amethyst eyes. "I really don't remember. I can't believe we were enemies back then." He said truthfully.

"_Envy would suit Mercutio's role_." Ed could not help but think wryly, though without resentment. He walked to the desk, leaning beside the sin, "I can't believe it either." Envy might have been his enemy in the past, but he wasn't now. And the Full Metal Alchemist had had enough of looking back at the past. He had been burdened by it enough.

Envy turned to smile at him. "I'm glad we're friends now, Ed."

Ed returned Envy's smile. Friends. Right. "Me too, Envy."

Envy grinned at him with bright amethyst eyes, "So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked as he swung his legs.

Ed didn't want to do anything really, spending time like this with Envy was enough for him. But, he did have something to do…

He shifted his gaze to where a broken sword lay. "Actually, I need your help," he said as he turned back to Envy. "Could you let me borrow your pendant?"

Envy blinked. He reached behind his neck to unclasp the red stone around his neck, gathering it in his hand and handing it to Ed. "What do you need it for?"

Edward smiled. "Alchemy."

He moved away from the desk, as Envy got off and followed him. "What's that?" He asked.

"A broken sword. Apparently there was an accident which resulted in it breaking," Ed said as he picked up half of the object. "The guys spent a lot of time and effort on it so I offered to fix it for them."

"I see…"

Edward frowned as he felt along the material, "This metal is fragile…it's nothing compared to automail." He muttered. "It's probably been recycled."

"Automail?"

"It's what we call artificial metal limbs in my world," Edward explained to Envy, meeting his eyes. "People who've lost their arm or leg get them. It's hard to get used to at first because of the weight of steel."

"Is that so…" Envy said quietly as he looked at the alchemist's arm. He decided not to question how Edward knew that.

Edward looked at him, then turned his attention back to the broken sword. Letting the pendant hang off his index finger, he clapped his hands and placed them on the broken object, causing a blue light to erupt.

When the blue light faded, the sword looked as good as new. Edward smiled as he lifted it by the handle, using his other hand to feel the metal. "It won't break so easily now."

"Amazing…" Envy said in awe. "What did you do?"

"I transmuted it with the alchemical energy stored in the stone," Edward said as he removed the pendant from his finger. "I used alchemy to fix it and harden the metal by bringing the particles closer together."

"So alchemy's like science," Envy said thoughtfully. He looked up at Ed, "Is it like making an alloy – adding another metal to make a metal more stronger?"

"Not quite, I didn't use another metal – I merely manipulated the particles of the metal to make it less malleable and fragile." Ed said as he held out Envy's pendant to him, smiling. "But I guess it is similar – I did fill up the spaces between the particles so they wouldn't slide over each other so easily." He elaborated with his knowledge of Chemistry.

"Thanks, Envy."

"No problem, Ed." Envy said as he took his pendant back, fastening it around his neck. "Though, if you can make a sword that easily, just by moving the particles with alchemy – why don't you offer this method to the guys?" He asked. "It would save a lot of time."

But Edward merely shook his head. "I don't want to stand out." He said simply. He placed the sword down, and smiled as he met Envy's eyes. "And, humans can't rely too much on alchemy. I learnt that in my time in this world."

"True." Envy found himself saying. He smiled. "I guess it wouldn't be satisfying huh?" He said. "If you could make something so easily, you wouldn't be able to feel pride in your work."

Ed nodded. "Alchemy does take away the intangibles, even if some people have difficulty performing it." He paused as he thought in realization, "That's why alchemists are usually practical people."

"Equivalent Exchange." Envy said.

"Yeah." Ed agreed. He smiled at the sin. "Though there's no one law that governs the universe, and equivalent exchange is no exception," he looked at the sky outside the window. "Although, I used to believe otherwise."

"It's fine, right?" Envy piped up and Ed looked at him. He looked away. "I don't know much about your past, but you seem to have learnt a lot from it," he stated, turning his gaze back to Edward's golden eyes. "Although you've lost some things…you've also gained others. And, people make mistakes so they can learn from them…and I can see that you have." He said as he stared at surprised golden eyes. "Also, the law of equivalent exchange doesn't say you can't gain back what you've lost, does it?"

Ed stared at Envy, who flushed and looked away. "Sorry, I don't really know what I'm saying. Just, you looked regretful and I felt I had to say something…"

Ed smiled, walked forward and pulled Envy into a hug. "Thank you." He murmured. "I guess I needed to hear that."

"Uh…" Envy said. His heart was beating fast, and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if Ed hadn't hugged him before. Hell, he had hugged Ed yesterday. "You're welcome…"

Ed smiled as he drew back. Maybe this was why he had fallen for the sin. Because, even without his memory, Envy was blunt and straight to the point. He said what needed to be said, what Ed needed to hear. He didn't euphemize anything. He respected Edward but didn't hold back, and had a quick, perceptive and intelligent mind.

There were so many reasons for him to have fallen for Envy, and Ed didn't know which it was. Perhaps it was a combination of all, or none at all. He'd read somewhere on the internet that if you loved someone, you wouldn't be able to tell why you loved them. He had thought it was ridiculous at that time (didn't that mean you didn't even know the person?) but now, he could admit that he understood what the person had meant.

Because the alchemist didn't care for the reasons why he had fallen for the sin. All he cared about was his feelings for Envy. It was a rare time in which he cared not for the cause, but the effect. A time in which he, the Full Metal Alchemist, wasn't being practical.

Yet, love wasn't practical, even to the most practical person. It was ambiguous, strange, something unknown. Perhaps that was why people pursued it.

Edward shook his head inwardly, a wry smile on his lips. Was he really musing about _love_? About something which he had once not even bothered to think about?

"Envy." He said to the sin, who looked like he was deep in thought. "You're right."

Envy blinked. "What?"

Edward smiled as he locked his golden gaze with Envy's amethyst eyes, speaking the words he had often thought about but hadn't gotten to say. The words that weren't related to alchemy, which were not included in a scientific theory – but were merely one of the many unfounded truths of the universe.

"People…change."

* * *

><p><em>For those interested, the character profile for FutureSnapshots is up on my profile :)_


	14. Crossdressing and Conciliation

_C_

_Cross-dressing & Conciliation_

_Setting: Hallway, Practice Studio_

* * *

><p>Winry sighed as she walked along the hallway. She knew she should be practicing for her role as Mercutio for the rehearsal, but she felt tired and depressed without even having done anything. For it was after school, and she and Envy had not spoken a word to each other at all.<p>

She knew she was feeling insecure despite Russell's and Alfonse's words, but she couldn't help it. She had never gone a day without speaking to Envy, hell, she chatted with him everyday, and now, she was apprehensive and unsure if she should even approach him- even when he wasn't with Ed.

Winry knew the reason why – a huge part of her was still scared of the possibility of Envy being truly angry at her- not that she thought he wasn't; but she was afraid to see that fact confirmed right in front of her eyes if she spoke to him and he ignored her, or even snapped at her.

Winry bit her lip. She was such a coward. She wouldn't, couldn't even try to rectify her own mistake.

She barely heard the footsteps, only snapping back to reality when a voice called, "Hey, Winry!"

Winry's eyes widened. _"That voice…could it be…" _She turned, surprise in her eyes at the sight of the person she had not said a word to all day, "Envy-"

"I'll be Juliet."

"…What?"

"I said I'll be Juliet," Envy repeated, placing his bottle of coke on the floor. He stood up. Inhaling, he closed his eyes before opening them, and Winry watched in confusion as Envy clasped his hands together, as if in a prayer. Her eyes widened as his expression became downcast and his amethyst eyes were filled with a longing that looked real, as the words left his lips in a soft, desperate cry, _"O Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thy Romeo?"_

There was silence in the air. Winry was gaping, as if she couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Envy smirked at her, letting his hands part and fall to his side as he said, "Stop gaping. You look like a dying fish."

"Y-You-Juliet-" The blonde mechanic stuttered.

"Yeah. Well, I got help," the sin said, smiling. He retrieved his coke bottle from the floor then turned, walking away. He raised a casual hand. "See my performance at the rehearsal later, yeah?"

"Envy-"

"Oh and one more thing," Envy turned, regarding Winry with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. "I've found that Mercutio's a character I like. I'll trust you to play the role properly."

Winry stared at him for a while, before a smile curved her lips and her blue eyes shone, "Yeah," she said, confidently pumping a fist into the air, one blue eye closing in a wink. "Yeah! I'll play him so well you wouldn't believe it's me!"

Envy smirked at her, then turned and strolled casually away.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Winry grinned. The rehearsal was in an hour's time. She took her phone out of her pocket, dialing Al's number.

"Hey, Al!"

"_Winry?"_ Al questioned, sounding surprised. _"You sound happy."_

Winry grinned. "You were right, Al!" She said, and knew that Al understood. "Are you free now? Can you practice with me?"

"_Yup, I just went to the canteen to get a drink," _Alfonse said at the other end, sounding glad. _"I'll be with you in another 5 minutes. Where are you?"_

"Near the Physics labs." Winry replied cheerfully. "See you later, Al!"

"_See you, Winry."_

Winry smiled as she hung up. Clutching her phone in her hand, she let a grin spread across her face, resisting the urge to dance with joy.

Envy had forgiven her! She knew he had. Other people might have been confused if he'd done that to them but she knew him. She knew it was his way of saying he wasn't angry at her anymore and that he understood why she had been angry at him.

And Envy's way included telling her he had done what she wished – he had tried his best, even practiced too. For how else had he gotten so _good_? Winry grinned.

"_I'll be Juliet._" Winry felt happy just thinking of Envy's words, happy that her best friend understood her like she had wanted. Perhaps Al was right, it seemed he always was; it had been the situation's fault. Not hers.

Winry smiled, wondering if Mercutio was a character Envy really liked. Maybe he was. But even if he wasn't, she would keep her word. She would play him well- be Mercutio as best as she could – be him for Envy just as how he had been Juliet for her.

"Winry!"

Al was panting a little as he ran up to her. He was smiling, cheeks slightly flushed. "Sorry. I'm not that good of a runner."

"You didn't have to run." Winry grinned at him.

Al just smiled at her. "So, you want me to practice with you?"

"Yup!" Winry declared brightly. "Envy's been practicing with Ed, and he made the _perfect_ Juliet just now!" She gushed. "I'm so excited!"

"That Ed…" Alfonse said in bemusement.

"He was like, _O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" _Winry imitated, smiling widely. "That's one of my favorite lines! And I can't believe he did it so _well!_ I mean, even I wouldn't be able to do it that realistically-"

"Calm down, Winry." Alfonse said, but he was grinning, "Aren't we supposed to practice? You wouldn't want to disappoint Envy, would you?"

"Ah no, of course not!" Winry said quickly, waving her hands.

"Right, should I call Ed?" Alfonse asked. "He's Tybalt, your sworn enemy." He said in amusement.

"Nah, he's probably with Envy right now," Winry grinned, winking. "Let's not disturb their time together."

"I didn't know Ed knew Romeo's lines."

Winry smirked. _"Thou art like one of those fellows that when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table says 'God send me no need of thee!" _She spoke the words she had memorized by heart. _"And by the operation of the second cup draws it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need."_

Alfonse blinked, surprised. ""Hmmm. You do sound smug, but maybe you could sound more scornful but teasing at the same time?" He suggested. _"Am I like such a fellow?"_

Winry thought for a moment. "And prideful." She agreed. "I could make my voice a bit deeper too." She cleared her throat.

"_Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as soon moody to be moved." _The blonde spoke in a lower voice.

"More confidence in your voice would be good." Alfonse pointed out gently with a smile.

Winry just grinned as Al said his next line. Confidence – right. So far she had managed to sound smug, but could do with more scorn and confidence. She had to make sure to sound prideful too. And teasing – but wasn't that her charm?

Mercutio wasn't a character she felt she could relate to, but neither had Juliet been for Envy. And yet, he had still managed to give a short but astounding performance. For her. She didn't need a video camera to record it- it had already been recorded in her mind, for her to play back whenever she wanted. Winry's grin widened and for the first time in the day, she felt energized, ready to do this- this daunting task she had been unsure of for the past few days – for him.

"Let's do this, Al!" Winry said excitedly, smiling. Nothing could ruin her day now. "I'll practice to become Mercutio!"

Al blinked, then smiled at her as she prepared to say Mercutio's response to Benvolio.

"I know you will, Winry."

* * *

><p>"So…how did it go?" Ed asked casually as he and Envy strolled along to the practice studio.<p>

Envy blinked at him and he said, "You went to find Winry, didn't you?"

"Ah, so you knew." Envy said. He smirked, staring at Ed with content purple eyes, "I recited Juliet's line to her. You should have seen the expression on her face!" He snickered in amusement.

Ed smirked. "She's playing Mercutio, isn't she?"

"Yup." Envy said, grinning. "She said she'd act so well I wouldn't believe it's her."

Ed blinked, then chuckled. "Is that so?" They had reached the practice studio, and he moved forward to open the door. "I can't wait to see it."

The practice studio was already filled with their classmates, and the two teachers who had been there the day before. Miss Harper glanced at them, then took out a pen to mark their attendance on the list. "Have a seat, Edward, Envy."

Envy strode forward, trying to ignore Roy's presence. He and Edward took a seat a little distance away from Rick, who turned to them, "Yo Envy. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Rick." Envy smiled at him.

"Oh. Woohoo, thank god!" Rick grinned at him, the hesitant tone now absent from his voice. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You were scary yesterday you know."

Envy smirked at him. "I know." He turned his gaze. "Don't worry Rick you're gonna see another side of me today."

Rick blinked. "Another side?"

"Let's just say I did some reflection." Envy shared a smile with Ed.

"Um, okay…" Rick said, puzzled. Dean smiled from beside him.

"Today should be entertaining."

"It's 5PM sharp." Miss Harper suddenly said, causing the chatter in the room to come to a standstill. She looked at her attendance list. "Ling, Alfonse and Winry are not here yet. Does anyone have any idea where they are?"

The class shook their heads. The door opened a minute later, and everyone watched as Ling walked in with a sheepish grin. "Ah, I'm not late, am I?" He asked, holding up the bottle of ice lemon tea in his hand. "I went to get a drink."

Miss Harper looked at her watch. "You're late by one minute and seventeen seconds," she said, but there was a wry smile on her lips. "Sit down, Ling."

"Oh. I apologize for my tardiness, Miss Harper." Ling said with an amused grin. He closed the door and strode over to where Envy and Edward were sitting, settling down in front of the former. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Envy said. He raised an eyebrow at Ling, smirking. "You're late, Romeo."

Ling blinked. But then he smiled widely, "Ah, forgive me Juliet," he said smoothly. "I went to get a drink for you."

"You've already drunk from it." Envy pointed out. He held up his own coke bottle. "And I already have a drink."

Ling just grinned. "Ah well."

The door opened again, this time with a loud bang, jolting some people and the class and the teachers watched as Winry and Al stood, panting. "Sorry we're late, Miss Harper!" The blonde apologized guiltily. "We were practicing and didn't notice the time!"

Miss Harper glanced down at her watch. "I suppose two minutes and thirty seconds is still acceptable." She said. She looked up, smiling. "Now that everyone is here, we can start the rehearsal."

Winry and Alfonse walked across the room as Miss Harper announced, "Since the rehearsal yesterday was cut short, we will be doing three scenes from Act 3 today – the fight between Tybalt and Mercutio, the meeting between Romeo, Friar Laurence and the Nurse, and the scene after Juliet realizes Romeo has been banished."

"We will start with the fight between Tybalt and Mercutio." She said, running her gaze across the students. "The characters involved are Mercutio, Tybalt, Romeo and Benvolio."

"Ah, why does she have to start with the hardest first." Winry muttered.

Al smiled at her as he stood up. "Come on Winry." He said encouragingly "You can do it."

"Good luck Ed." Envy grinned at the alchemist as he stood up nervously, giving him a thumbs up. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Envy." Ed smiled at him. He inhaled, and moved forward to the centre.

"Ed!" The blond turned to look at Envy curiously. "You forgot your sword."

"Ah." He moved back to take the sword he had fixed from Envy, smiling.

"We will start the scene with Tybalt's entrance." Miss Harper said, causing Edward to grimace slightly. "Edward. You will emerge from the opposite end of Winry and Alfonse."

"Right…" Edward said. He walked to where Miss Harper was pointing. He took a deep breath, then strode confidently forward. _"Follow me close, for I will speak to them." _His voice was smug with a tint of arrogance as he looked at Alfonse and Winry. "_Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you."_

Winry scoffed at him, raising eyebrow. Edward was slightly surprised when her voice emerged, low and mocking, "_And but one word with one of us? Couple it with  
>something; make it a word and a blow."<em>

"_You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you will give me occasion." _Ed retorted dryly.

Winry sneered at him, speaking tauntingly. _"Could you not take some occasion without giving?_

Edward blinked, never having heard Winry speak to him like that. But he brushed his surprise away; he was Tybalt now, and she was Mercutio, his sworn enemy.

_"Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo-"_

Winry gave a harsh bark of laughter that sounded almost real. _"Consort! What, dost thou make us minstrels? An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but  
>discords:"<em> The blonde threw her hands up, then let them fall, as she glowered with narrowed blue eyes. _"Here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!"_

Alfonse stepped forward, his usual smile almost cold. _"We talk here in the public haunt of men_: _either withdraw unto some private place, and reason coldly of your grievances,"_he stared straight into Edward's golden eyes. _"Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us."_

Winry snorted, and Ed watched as she lifted her chin high," _Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze;_" she looked down at him mockingly, pride in her voice. _"I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I."_

As Ed stared at Winry and told himself she was acting, Ling entered to stand slightly behind her. Ed blinked, and focused back on reality, scoffing at Winry. _"Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man."_

Winry glanced at Ling, then shot him a condescending, almost amused look. _"But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery: Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower;  
>Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'"<em>

Edward ignored her in favour of glaring at Ling. _"__Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford  
>No better term than this,-thou art a villain." <em>He barely had to act.

Ling smiled at him, but it was not a friendly smile. "_Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee Doth much excuse the appertaining rage  
>To such a greeting:" <em>his eyes became more slanted than they already were as an unfriendly grin curved his lips. _"Villain am I none; Therefore farewell;" _he turned, walking away,_ "I see thou know'st me not."_

Ed snorted at Ling, giving him a threatening glare, his voice frustrated and irritated, his voice a low growl. _"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries  
>That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw."<em>

Ling shook his head_, _turning back round,_ "I do protest, I never injured thee,  
>But love thee better than thou canst devise,<br>Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:"_ he had the audacity to say in an earnest tone which made Ed feel genuinely annoyed. _"And so, good Capulet,-which name I tender  
>As dearly as my own,-be satisfied.<em>

Winry stomped her foot, her very countenance the picture of impatience and disbelief. _"__O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!  
>Alla stoccata carries it away." <em>Edward watched cautiously as she drew her sword, pointing the metal blade at him as she advanced forward, a taunting smirk on her lips. _"__Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?"_

Edward glowered at her, backtracking and feeling the sword in his hand._"__What wouldst thou have with me?"_

"_Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine  
>lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you<br>shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the  
>eight."<em> Winry drawled, her blue eyes narrowed and mocking. _"Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher  
>by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your<br>ears ere it be out._

Ed snorted. He couldn't help but think that he didn't have nine lives, and the one who had nine lives and more was ironically not playing the role practically suited to his personality. He knew now why Envy liked Mercutio. Narrowing golden eyes at Envy's smirking best friend, he drew his sword. _"I am for you."_

Ling had the gall to step forward, "_Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up."_

Winry ignored him as if he hadn't even spoken, despite the fact that Mercutio was supposed to be Romeo's good friend. Her gaze was fixed on Ed in a glare as she slashed the air with her sword. _"Come, sir, your passado."_

Without warning, she charged at him. Ed barely had time to lift his sword to block her attack, and he met Winry's narrowed blue eyes as he parried her attacks. She was acting as if they were in the actual play, not merely a rehearsal, and he knew the reason why.

Well, he couldn't disappoint her, could he? Hearing gasps sound, Ed smirked. He pushed forward with his own weapon, leaving Winry to be the defender against his attacks with the metal sword. They slashed back and forth, metal clanging together as they fought what was supposed to be a duel to the death furiously. Never had he imagined he would be fighting against Winry, of all people; even if the battle wasn't real.

"_Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons."_ Ed glanced away from his fight with Winry to see that Al had drawn his own sword. He returned his attention as she almost got him in the shoulder, as Ling drew his sword, shouting commandingly, _"Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
>Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:"<em> Ling rushed forward towards them, a rare anger in his voice. _"Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!"_

Edward growled as Ling came in between him and his opponent. The prince wielded his sword skilfully, causing gasps to emerge from their audience as he battled with Edward. The alchemist gritted his teeth and snarled as he dodged and parried the swordsman's attacks. He refused to lose to Ling- even if it wasn't a real fight.

He saw Winry grin evilly from the corner of his eye and the next moment he had leapt back, bringing up his sword to defend against hers. He had to resist the urge to shout at her that two against one wasn't fair as he jumped away, looking up as Ling came down on him with his sword.

Ed remembered this scene. As Ling held the metal blade to his neck, he smirked and thrust his alchemically repaired sword under Ling's arm- making a show of piercing Winry's chest, who had been standing behind Ling.

Winry let out a cry of pain which made Ed wonder and worry if he had accidentally used too much force. She fell onto her knees on the floor, gasping. _"I am hurt! A plague o' both your houses!" _The mechanic yelled hatefully, glaring at Ed and the surprised looking Ling. She clutched the imaginary wound on her chest. "_I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?"_

Alfonse's eyes widened and he dashed to Winry's side, crouching down and speaking worriedly as if she was really hurt. _"What, art thou hurt?"_

_"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough_." Winry waved off, grimacing. She clenched her teeth, whirling around to shoot a pained glare. _"Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon."_

The boy shook himself out of his surprise, nodded, and sprinted out of the scene.

Ling removed his blade from Edward's neck, turning around to stoop down at Winry's other side_. "__Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much." _He said calmly.

Winry scoffed with effort, her voice dry and caustic. _"No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a  
>church-door; but 'tis enough, 'twill serve: ask for<br>me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I  
>am peppered, I warrant, for this world." <em>

Her head shot up, and Ling winced as she screamed at him with fury in her blue eyes. _"__A plague o'  
>both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a<br>cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a  
>rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of<br>arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us?" _The mechanic panted heavily, glowering._ "I was hurt under your arm."_

"_I thought all for the best_." Ling confessed guiltily, his black eyes wide, his expression stunned. Ed couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

Alfonse had a hand on Winry's shoulder, and she gave Ling a glare before turning to him. _"__Help me into some house, Benvolio,  
>Or I shall faint."<em> She bit her lip, raising an accusing finger at the silent Ling. "_A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it,  
>And soundly too: your houses!<em>

Al nodded. He helped Winry up carefully from the floor, slinging her arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the scene.

Ed watched as Ling stood up, gazing at his two friends_. "__This gentleman, the prince's near ally,  
>My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt<br>In my behalf; my reputation stain'd."_ His voice was regretful, his eyes open, his expression guilty. Ed blinked as Ling whirled around, glaring at him accusingly. _"With Tybalt's slander,-Tybalt, that an hour  
>Hath been my kinsman!"<em> The alchemist remained silent as the prince shook his head, bemoaning in anguish as he held a hand to his forehead, black eyes troubled_. "O sweet Juliet,  
>Thy beauty hath made me effeminate<br>And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!"_

"Alright, that's enough." Miss Harper said, cutting into the scene for the first time. "Winry, Alfonse, come back."

The actors for Mercutio and Benvolio walked back into the middle of the room, and Ed and Ling moved from their position at the side. Miss Harper ran her sharp gaze over them, then smiled and clapped her hands. "That was an…amazing first performance. I was very impressed." She said as she met their surprised gazes. "Your acting was very…natural. I saw no need to interrupt at all."

"I have to agree." Roy said from beside her. He smirked at Edward, who scoffed but returned it.

"Well, maybe it's 'cause our personalities suit the characters!" Ling grinned.

"Winry's didn't." Elizabeth pointed out with a smile. She turned her gaze to the other blonde, "You really got into your role, Winry. I could see you were trying your best." She said, smiling. "Good job."

"Thanks, Miss Harper!" Winry grinned, a pleased flush on her cheeks.

"Ah, you aren't hurt, are you?" Her teacher asked her. Winry blinked and shook her head. Elizabeth smiled. "That's good."

"I thought you were really hurt too." Edward said. He sighed and looked at the sword in his hand. "You sure they should be made of metal?"

"It's fine!" Winry reassured him, smiling widely. She lifted her own sword, "They'll be cooler this way!"

"Right." Edward said. _"I'll just have to be careful then…"_

"You scared me there for a while." Ling added cheerily as Alfonse smiled.

"Same here."

Elizabeth smiled at the teens. "Although your performance was impressive, I do still have some comments," she said, and they turned to listen to her. "Winry, you could do with a little more gestures and pauses- Mercutio's a rather flamboyant character. Also, you could speak more slowly at the end…you're supposed to be dying after all." She said in wry amusement.

Winry smiled sheepishly. "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

"Edward," Ed turned to the blonde woman, who looked at him with a fond smile. "You exceeded my expectations. However, you could do to show more of Tybalt's hot temper. During your fight with Mercutio, you were acting more on the defensive. You are supposed to be as hot headed and bloodthirsty as him." She paused. "Although, your fight with Ling was rather realistic and believable." His teacher nodded at him with a smile. "Keep that up. Also, you could do more than stand and stare at Romeo in silence when he accuses you for the death of his good friend and speaks of your cousin, Juliet."

There was an amused tone to her voice, and Ed gave something between a grin and a grimace. "Right. Thanks, Miss Harper." Yeah, what the hell was he doing standing and staring like an idiot while Ling shouted at him? Granted, he had been surprised and worried for Winry, but still.

"You expressed Romeo's emotions rather believingly and well," Miss Harper said to Ling, who nodded with a smile. "The tone of anguish was a nice touch, though," she held her thumb to her chin, staring at him with sharp eyes. "I'd ask you to open your eyes wider, if possible. Facial expression is important in acting."

Ed couldn't help but snicker as Ling grimaced slightly, and Al chuckled as Winry giggled. "Alright, Miss Harper."

"As for you, Alfonse, you didn't have a really big role in this scene but nonetheless you portrayed your character believingly well." Miss Harper said, nodding. "But perhaps, you could have joined the fight. Ling did ask you to draw your sword. I would also think Benvolio would show hatred or anger against Tybalt for fatally injuring his good friend, besides concern and worry for Mercutio."

"True," Al admitted, smiling. "Thanks, Miss Harper. I'll remember that."

Their teacher smiled. She then turned her attention to the rest of her class. "I'm sure these four deserve a round of applause."

Immediately, hands started clapping, loudly, as if they had been wanting to do so at the end of the scene. There were even whistles and cat calls, and Ed turned his gaze to Envy, who was smiling, even as Winry dashed into the audience to hug him.

"En! How was I?_!_" Winry spoke excitedly, "I did well, didn't I? I looked like I _became _Mercutio, right!_?_"

"Yeah, you did," Envy said, a fond tone to his voice. He shook his head, smirking as he hugged her quickly then removed her arms from him, "I have to admit- I am slightly envious though," he spoke dryly. "I would have loved to be Mercutio. He'd fit me perfectly. I wouldn't even have to act much."

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun!" Winry pouted at him, but she was smiling. "We've gotta be different from our characters or it wouldn't be acting!"

"Right…Ed and Ling and Al looked perfectly content with their roles though." Envy muttered.

Winry grinned, poking his cheek. "You have a point. But I've never seen Ling get angry before, and Ed wouldn't ever use such a dirty trick," she pointed out cheerfully. "Even Al had to act cold to Ed!"

"The next scene to be performed is the scene where Juliet realizes Romeo has been banished," Miss Harper's voice sounded glad, and Winry smiled, knowing she was looking at them. "The characters in this scene will be Juliet, Lady Capulet and Lord Capulet. Mr Mustang and I will take up those roles."

"That bastard acting," Ed smirked as he stared at the impassive Roy. "I can't wait to see it."

Roy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Don't worry Fullmetal," he said wryly. "I won't lose to you, even in acting."

Ed scoffed, retorting. "Let's see you try."

"It's your turn, En!" Winry proclaimed excitedly as Envy stood up. "Go, my Juliet!"

"I'm not yours." Envy said dryly as he walked away, but couldn't resist the smile which crossed his lips.

"Made up with Envy, Winry?" Rick asked with a relieved smile.

"Yup!" Winry said, grinning. She bounced on her feet excitedly. "I can't wait to see Envy act!"

Dean looked at her in bemusement. "Well." He said. "I knew you two wouldn't quarrel for long." He made a mental note to ask Rick for his money later.

"This scene will be hard." Alfonse said as he walked towards them with Ed and Ling and sat down beside Winry. "It's the scene where Juliet cries after Romeo has been banished."

Ed and Ling looked concerned. They shared a glance with each other as Winry smiled, speaking confidently to Al.

"Don't worry Al, he can do it. Just watch."


	15. Crossdressing and Complications

_Like I said in Future, I've been out of this fandom months ago. Sorry, but it seems I can't write without sufficient support. But well, today I was bored and read this fic on my phone and I liked it, even though it's been ages since I've seen FMA. So I dug in my com and found this which I wrote long ago. I spent effort ( a lot) on it and all so I thought it was kind of a waste to leave it there when maybe someone can enjoy reading it. So here it is._

* * *

><p><em>C<em>

_Cross-dressing & Complications_

_Setting: Practice Studio_

* * *

><p>This was it. He would have to act – be Juliet, not just in front of Edward, but everyone.<p>

Envy inhaled, walking to the middle as Miss Harper announced, "Envy, you will start from the beginning of the aftermath of Romeo's departure." He knew she was staring at him with sharp eyes. "I'll give you one minute."

The aftermath of Romeo's departure- the scene where Juliet broke down and cried. Envy exhaled slowly, allowing his eyes to slip closed. He could do this. He would do this. For Edward. For Winry.

He allowed the moments he had experienced to wash over him. Those moments of sadness, melancholy, fear. He remembered when Winry had gotten shot, when he had cried after Mustang had called him a monster, the feeling of betrayal he had felt yesterday, the feeling of abandonment at that look of disgust, feeling lost, useless, lonely; all alone.

Hurt stirred in his heart, and Envy bit his lip. He saw in his mind's eye the possibility of Winry not having survived the attack, of Edward and Ling leaving for the other world and never coming back, of his mother hating him when she found out her son was not human; just like that bastard.

And then he thought of Juliet. He thought of the girl, in love with a man whom she couldn't be with, her feelings at having been practically abandoned. He thought of how hurt she would feel when the people she thought she could trust – her parents, rejected her, threatened to disown and abandon her if she didn't so as they said. He thought of the way her life had been dictated from the start, how her parents were using her as a tool, manipulating her for their own selfish wants. For their own selfish needs.

Tears pricked at Envy's eyes, as Miss Harper's voice sounded. "Time is up."

Envy opened his eyes. He looked up, and in his mind's eye, saw the image of Edward walking away from him in the empty, desolate, abandoned classroom.

The sin lowered his head, shoulders shaking as he choked. "O fortune, fortune! all men call thee fickle:" He gasped with effort, tears slipping out of his eyes. "If thou art fickle, what dost thou with him. That is renown'd for faith?"

The room was cold. Envy shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as sobs left his throat. "Be fickle, fortune; For then, I hope, thou wilt not keep him long," he raised his gaze, looking at something only he could see, his next words a broken whisper which spoke of the pain of heartache. "But send him back."

Silence answered him and Envy choked. He let himself fall onto the floor on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut as he sobbed, choking on the tears clogged in his throat at the scenarios he had remembered and witnessed, as pain, grief and sadness overwhelmed him with the notion of loneliness as he felt the cold air caress his trembling form in a cold embrace. Alone- what if he ended up alone? He didn't want to be alone anymore. Envy sobbed. He didn't.

The silence lingered around his lonely form for a while more, before he heard Miss Harper's voice, tinged with hesitation. "Ho, daughter! Are you up?"

Envy gasped softly, looking up. Who is't that calls?" His voice was cracked from crying. "is it my lady mother? Is she not down so late, or up so early?" He bit his lip, moving his gaze down.  
>"What unaccustom'd cause procures her hither?"<p>

There was a surprised gasp. "Why, how now, Juliet!"

He looked away, not wanting her to see his tearful eyes and tear streaked face. "Madam, I am not well."

"Evermore weeping for your cousin's death? What, wilt thou wash him from his grave with tears?" Elizabeth's voice was stern but sympathetic. She crouched down, and Envy looked up reluctantly as she placed a gentle hand on his wet cheek. "An if thou couldst, thou couldst not make him live; Therefore, have done: some grief shows much of love;" she smiled at him wryly, with sympathy in her blue eyes. "But much of grief shows still some want of wit."

Envy bit his lip, averting his gaze as he murmured, sadness in his amethyst eyes. "Yet let me weep for such a feeling loss."

"So shall you feel the loss, but not the friend Which you weep for."

Envy shook his head, sniffing. He moved to get to his feet and Miss Harper removed her hand from his cheek. He didn't look at her. "Feeling so the loss, Cannot choose but ever weep the friend."

Well, girl, thou weep'st not so much for his death," Envy reluctantly moved his gaze to meet her sharp eyes. "As that the villain lives which slaughter'd him."

"What villain, madam?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "That same villain, Romeo."

Envy swallowed. He moved to the side, "Villain and he be many miles asunder-" he clutched a hand to his hurt heart, "God Pardon him! I do, with all my heart;" the sin let out a soft sigh, lowering his gaze in melancholy "And yet, no man like he doth grieve my heart."

Elizabeth looked at him, and spoke with surprising resentment in her voice. "That is, because the traitor murderer lives." She didn't notice Ed and Roy looking at her in surprise.

Envy whirled around, glaring tearfully, amethyst eyes narrowed in anger and a desire for revenge. "Ay, madam, from the reach of these my hands:" he thrust his hands out, fists trembling,  
>"Would none but I might venge my cousin's death!"<p>

"We will have vengeance for it, fear thou not:" Elizabeth smiled almost slyly.  
>"Then weep no more. I'll send to one in Mantua, Where that same banish'd runagate doth live, Shall give him such an unaccustom'd dram," she moved forward towards Envy. "That he shall soon keep Tybalt company:<br>And then, I hope, thou wilt be satisfied."

Envy nodded. "Indeed, I never shall be satisfied With Romeo, till I behold him-dead- Is my poor heart for a kinsman vex'd." He inhaled to control his anger, then looked towards Elizabeth imploringly." Madam, if you could find out but a man To bear a poison, I would temper it; That Romeo should, upon receipt thereof, Soon sleep in quiet." The sin clenched his shaking fist, closing his eyes tightly as he turned. "O, how my heart abhors To hear him named, and cannot come to him." He snapped his eyes open, releasing a high pitched yell of frustration. "To wreak the love I bore my cousin Upon his body that slaughter'd him!"

"Find thou the means, and I'll find such a man." Elizabeth said calmly, and Envy exhaled. "But now I'll tell thee joyful tidings, girl."

Envy turned around, resisting the urge to growl that he wasn't a girl. " And joy comes well in such a needy time:" he gave a slight smirk. "What are they, I beseech your ladyship?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Well, well, thou hast a careful father, child; One who, to put thee from thy heaviness, Hath sorted out a sudden day of joy," her smile widened and she advanced forward, placing a hand on Envy's shoulder.  
>"That thou expect'st not nor I look'd not for."<p>

Envy blinked. "Madam, in happy time, what day is that?"

"Marry, my child, early next Thursday morn, The gallant, young and noble gentleman," Elizabeth's eyes were shining with pride as she spoke, "The County Paris, at Saint Peter's Church, Shall happily make thee there a joyful bride."

Envy's eyes widened and he recoiled from her, shooting her a resentful glare with tearful eyes. _"Now, by Saint Peter's Church and Peter too, He shall not make me there a joyful bride."_ He scoffed at the very notion, placing a hand on his hip and looking away from Elizabeth's sharp eyes, drawling sarcastically. _"I wonder at this haste; that I must wed Ere he, that should be husband, comes to woo."_

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward and Envy snapped his gaze back to her, growling_, "I pray you, tell my lord and father, madam, I will not marry yet; and, when I do, I swear,"_ he gave a mocking sneer, amethyst eyes glinting, _"It shall be Romeo, whom you know I hate, Rather than Paris. These are news indeed!"_

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed even further. Hearing the sound of footsteps, she spoke bitingly, _" Here comes your father; tell him so yourself, And see how he will take it at your hands."_

Envy scoffed. He gritted his teeth, not even bothering to hold back the tears of frustration and betrayal.

Roy walked into the scene with a frown on his face. _"When the sun sets, the air doth drizzle dew; But for the sunset of my brother's son It rains downright."_ Envy heard his solemn, regretful voice, and clenched his teeth as he felt the black haired man's eye on him. He raised a hand to furiously dab away the tears on his cheeks. _"How now! a conduit, girl? what, still in tears?  
>Evermore showering? In one little body Thou counterfeit'st a bark, a sea, a wind; For still thy eyes, which I may call the sea," <em>there was no pity in his dry voice._ "Do ebb and flow with tears; the bark thy body is, Sailing in this salt flood; the winds, thy sighs; Who, raging with thy tears, and they with them,"_ Envy dug his nails into his palm, turning and narrowing hateful purple eyes at the one who had called him a monster. _"Without a sudden calm, will overset Thy tempest-tossed body." _

Roy smirked, turning to Elizabeth. _"How now, wife! Have you deliver'd to her our decree?"_

Elizabeth nodded promptly, reminding Roy of the past_, "Ay, sir; but she will none, she gives you thanks."_ She gave a small snort. _"I would the fool were married to her grave!"_

Roy blinked. He frowned, moving towards Elizabeth_." Soft! take me with you, take me with you, wife."_ The Fuhrer spread his hands, shaking his head, _"How! will she none? doth she not give us thanks? Is she not proud? doth she not count her blest,"_ he directed a glare at the fuming Envy, "_Unworthy as she is, that we have wrought So worthy a gentleman to be her bridegroom?_

Envy sneered, stomping forward_. "Not proud, you have; but thankful, that you have:"_ he spat, glowering at that dark eye, _"Proud can I never be of what I hate;  
>But thankful even for hate, that is meant love."<em>

Roy raised his eyebrow at him, lips curled into a mocking smirk_. How now, how now, chop-logic! What is this?"_ He fixed his hard gaze on Envy," _'Proud,' and 'I thank you,' and 'I thank you not;'"_ his one eye narrowed _And yet 'not proud,' mistress minion, you, Thank me no thankings, nor, proud me no prouds."_

Envy had to fight to remain silent as Roy continued mercilessly_, "But fettle your fine joints 'gainst Thursday next, To go with Paris to Saint Peter's Church,"_ he looked up stonily as the dark haired man stared down at him with that cold black eye. _"Or I will drag thee on a hurdle thither." _

Envy shook his head furiously, glaring in defiance and Roy's eye narrowed. His hand shot out as he bellowed at Envy with the volume and proficiency of one of his occupation_. "Out, you green-sickness carrion! out, you baggage! "You tallow-face!_

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she moved forward quickly to place a placating hand on Roy's heaving shoulder. _"Fie, fie! What, are you mad?"_

Roy gave her a glare which took her almost by surprise, but he didn't push her hand away.

Envy grinded his teeth and forced himself to drop to his knees_. "Good father, I beseech you on my knees,"_ He would not bow down to the bastard. _"Hear me with patience but to speak a word."_

_"Hang thee, young baggage! disobedient wretch!"_ Envy glared as Roy yelled at him. The Fuhrer thrust a commanding finger at his knelt form_," I tell thee what: get thee to church o' Thursday, Or never after look me in the face."_

Envy opened his mouth to retort, but Roy didn't give him a chance. _"Speak not, reply not, do not answer me;"_ the sin found himself hating Capulet's character almost as much as he hated the bastard playing him. He watched as Roy gave him a scornful glower, retrieving his hand and clenching his fist hard_. "My fingers itch." _

He turned to Elizabeth, and spoke to her with a softer tone laced with traces of anger. _"Wife, we scarce thought us blest That God had lent us but this only child;"_ he snapped his gaze to Envy, who was glaring at him hatefully on his knees. "But now I see this one is one too much, And that we have a curse in having her:" his black eye narrowed and he shouted angrily, _"Out on her, hilding!"_

There was a pause, in which Elizabeth realized she was playing two roles in this scene. Well. She hadn't intended for it to go this far.

She inhaled, then stepped forward, speaking in a higher voice_, "God in heaven bless her! You are to blame, my lord, to rate her so."_

Roy blinked. He then seemed to remember, and turned, raising an eyebrow at her, a scornful tone to his voice, _"And why, my lady wisdom?"_ Elizabeth moved to speak, but he said, _"Hold your tongue, Good prudence; smatter with your gossips, go."_

_"I speak no treason."_ Elizabeth implored.

_"O, God ye god-den."_ Roy retorted sarcastically.

_"May not one speak?"_Elizabeth countered dryly, annoyance in her voice.

_"Peace, you mumbling fool!"_ Roy glowered at her, and she stared unflinchingly back. _"Utter your gravity o'er a gossip's bowl; For here we need it not."_

Elizabeth shook her head, sighing as she returned to her other role. She would have to get someone else to play one of the characters. _"You are too hot." _

_"God's bread! it makes me mad: Day, night, hour, tide, time, work, play," _Roy was pacing, throwing his hands up in exasperation. _"Alone, in company, still my care hath been To have her match'd."_

_"And having now provided A gentleman of noble parentage," _Roy turned, glaring at Envy coldly, _"Of fair demesnes, youthful, and nobly train'd, Stuff'd, as they say, with honourable parts, Proportion'd as one's thought would wish a man."_

"_And then to have a wretched puling fool_," he scowled in disgust_. "A whining mammet, in her fortune's tender."_

_"To answer 'I'll not wed; I cannot love,"_ the Fuhrer imitated sarcastically as he fixed his hard gaze on the trembling Envy. _"I am too young; I pray you, pardon me.'"  
><em>

_"But, as you will not wed, I'll pardon you: Graze where you will you shall not house with me:"_ Roy narrowed his dark eye_, "Look to't, think on't, I do not use to jest."  
><em>

The Flame Alchemist snorted_. "Thursday is near; lay hand on heart, advise:  
>An you be mine, I'll give you to my friend;"<em> he raised a mocking eyebrow at the sin, _"And you be not, hang, beg, starve, die in the streets."_

Envy tasted blood as Roy turned. _"For, by my soul, I'll ne'er acknowledge thee, Nor what is mine shall never do thee good:"_ Roy gave him one last condescending look, _"Trust to't, bethink you; I'll not be forsworn."_

The Fuhrer walked away.

_"Is there no pity sitting in the clouds, that sees into the bottom of my grief?" _Envy turned his gaze, staring pleadingly at the silent Elizabeth. _"O, sweet my mother, cast me not away! Delay this marriage for a month, a week; Or, if you do not, make the bridal bed,'_ he swallowed, _"In that dim monument where Tybalt lies."_

_"Talk not to me, for I'll not speak a word:"_ Elizabeth had to muster up frostily at the distraught expression on Envy's face, _"Do as thou wilt, for I have done with thee." _

She walked out of the scene, then paused and turned back. "Envy. You can stop."

Envy exhaled. He rose to his feet, standing with feet apart, a hand on his hip as he cupped a hand to his ear. "Argh. My ears ring with his shouting."

"Some impression has been done on me by thee," Elizabeth smiled as she walked towards him, clapping her hands. "Everyone, a round of applause for Envy."

Her words seemed to shake their audience out of their still, shocked state and they put their hands together, clapping loudly and making encouraging sounds which caused Envy to flush.

"That rhymed." Russell said in amusement as he clapped his hands. "But what happened to the statue yesterday?"

"Very impressive." Ling said, smiling and clapping his hands.

"Yeah." Edward agreed with a smile.

"Thou flatter me," Envy replied with a smirk. He made a show of bowing, sweeping his arm across. "I extend gratitude's deepest bounds to thee, my Lady."

Elizabeth grinned, surprising her class and Roy, "Thou art most welcome, Envy."

Envy stood back up with a smirk. Speaking in Shakespearean language- or some rendition of it anyway; was surprisingly pretty fun.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, and said with amusement in her voice, "Make haste, Sir Mustang, and join us 'ere."

"As my Lady wishes." Roy replied with a smirk and moved to Elizabeth's side.

"Splendid performance, Envy," Elizabeth seemed to have reverted back to normal English. She smiled at him fondly. "I'm very impressed at how much you've improved from yesterday."

Envy grinned at her, "Thanks. I had help."

"From who, if I may ask?"

Envy blinked. He turned his gaze to the shorter alchemist in the room, who smiled at him. "Edward."

Elizabeth looked slightly surprised, but she nodded, "Ah. Edward turned out to be an impressive actor as well." She said with a smile as Roy raised an eyebrow at Ed, who stared back.

"Yup, and he spent his time practicing with me," Envy smiled, "He has talent I think."

"He does have potential." Elizabeth agreed. She then shifted her gaze to Roy. "You as well, Mr Mustang. Your portrayal of Capulet, Juliet's Father, was quite realistic." She said with a wry smile on her lips. "From what I could see. I was pleasantly surprised."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Roy said smoothly with a smile. "I'd like to say you're a great actress yourself."

The blonde woman couldn't help but flush slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Roy." She said, smiling, "But I'm afraid Juliet's Mother's personality is rather similar to my own."

"Nevertheless, you did a good job." Roy told her. He turned to Envy, smirking, "Your act was rather believable as well."

Envy snorted. "So was yours." He retorted and walked away.

"What you starin' at?" He settled onto the floor, raising an eyebrow at Russell.

Russell smirked. "Ah my lovely Juliet," he reached forward to clasp Envy's hand eagerly. "How have I loathed the time which parted me from thee!"

Envy twitched but didn't get the chance to speak. "And thou shalt be parted from my Juliet forevermore should thou not halt thy cunning plans," Ling grinned almost evilly at Russell. His sword was in his hand. His metal sword. "Nay, or doth thou wish for a quicker death by my noble hands?"

Russell grimaced and let go of Envy's hand reluctantly as Ling opened his eyes. "Ah, I have been deprived of this chance to kill boredom." Greed said disappointedly.

"You're scary." Russell said, backing away.

Greed nodded with a smirk, "Thou art right to fear me." His indigo eyes narrowed. "Tempt not a desperate man."

"Desperate? I do object!" Russell protested.

Greed blinked. "Ah. Thou speak'st right. Thy desperation overwhelms mine," The homunculus shrugged, "I suppose I shalt allow thee to live thy mortal life, should thou keep thy distance from my Envy."

"I would like to reiterate again that I'm _not _yours." Envy growled lowly.

The homunculus blinked. "How can thou speak'st so coldly Juliet," Greed sighed, brushing back his fringe. "How shalt I heal the wound in my heart caused by thee?"

"Heal it not," Envy said dryly, disbelief in his amethyst eyes. "And let it rot."

Great, now he was making stupid rhymes. What was Greed doing speaking Shakespearean anyway? Envy watched warily as Greed smirked at him, "For eternity?"

"For eternity."

"Well. I see thy cruelty knows no bounds." Greed said smoothly.

"Speak for thyself, O greedy one." Envy retorted and turned away. He furrowed his eyebrows at Winry, who was staring at him. "What?"

Winry blinked. Then a huge grin spread across her face and the next moment Envy found his arms full of a very happy blonde, and his ears ringing. Again. "OH MY GOD _EN_! THAT WAS WONDERFUL! THAT WAS _PERFECT_! AH YOU TOOK MY BREATH AWAY WITH YOUR PORTRAYAL OF JULIET! AND YOU KNOW, THAT'S ONE OF MY _FAVORITE _SCENES-"

_"My ears." _Envy thought helplessly. He grimaced as the hard floor dug into his back. "Owowowow! WINRY!"

Winry grinned sheepishly at him. Envy glared at her as she got off him. He sighed and got up from the hard floor, and winced as she leaned close to him, eyes shining.

"O Envy! I am enriched with thy wonderful and marvellous acting!" Winry smiled widely, happiness shining in her blue eyes, as she clasped her hands together. Envy sweatdropped as she stared dreamily at him with sparkles in her starry eyes. "O splendid, wonderful best friend of mine! Thou have put my meagre acting in forbearance to shame! Yet O Shame! Beautiful, glorious Shame! Come, come! How I welcome thee!"

Envy twitched. "What are you saying." He deadpanned. "Shame, get thee gone; And henceforth pester Winry no more."

"Fret not, my lovely Juliet," Envy blinked as Russell came in between them, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving a sly grin, "I shall protect thee from the vicious beast Mercutio- OWWW!"

"How will thou protect another if thou dost not protect thyself," Greed remarked, covering his mouth with a yawn. "Pathetic human; are thou not?"

"RUSSELL!" Winry glared down at the fallen Russell, eyebrow twitching. "What did you just call me?!"

"I was just fooling around – you didn't have to hit me with your wrench!" Russell grimaced rubbing his head. "Tch. Where did you get it from anyway?"

Alfonse grinned, "Thou lively fellows bring great amusement to me." He said. "Would thou not agree, Sir Elric?"

"It is with such a feeling that I do." Ed replied with a wry smirk. "Lively day, is it not, Sir Heiderich."

Alfonse smiled. "Indeed it is, Sir Elric." He replied, relief in his sea green eyes. "All's well that ends well."

Ed grinned.

"Who knows." Envy muttered to no one in particular. He glowered at Greed, who was suddenly at his side. "Don't even think it."

"Awww. Why not?"

Envy's glare increased in intensity and Greed smirked. He flicked a stray strand of purple hair, "You're no fun."

"Don't you ever get tired of pestering me." Envy scoffed.

"Oh?" Greed's eyes narrowed and his lips curled, "Would you rather I do something else?"

"Hell no." Envy snorted, glaring at the pony tailed boy. "Don't even associate me with you."

"How cruel you are to me, Envy." Greed sighed, pouting at him. Envy twitched and tried to ignore him and the way he was messing with his mind.

_"Greed is not pouting, Greed is not pouting, he is just messing with my mind," _the sin thought dryly to himself, eyebrow twitching as Greed didn't stop pouting and instead made his pout more pronounced – he would have looked like Ling had his eyes been closed. _"Oh fuck."_

"What do you want." The sin growled out. He hated when Greed was bored. It meant he would come out and bother and pester and flirt with him and fuck with his mind more fucked up than it already was.

Greed blinked innocently. Envy grimaced. Greed and 'innocent' were two words which should never go together. "Everything." He said. "But now I want a hug."

Envy stared. Hug. A hug? Hug _Greed_? No way.

"Why?" He asked dumbly.

"Why?" Greed scratched his head. " 'Cause I'm bored and I just realized you've never hugged me before," His lips twitched. "You've hugged everyone- well, the prince and the alchemist and the Winry girl and even Martha before. You haven't hugged me. So now I want a hug." He concluded.

"And what if I won't give you a hug?"

Greed grinned at him. He leaned forward, tapping Envy's cheek. "This is why I like you," he said, purple eyes amused, "Your every words are a challenge. I'd never get bored."

Envy stared. Greed liked him because he wasn't passive and amused him? His mind must be twisted and even more fucked up than his.

"But to answer your question," Envy watched as Greed leaned back, staring down at him in amusement. "I always have a way to get what I want."

"Right." Envy said. He shifted back in case Greed decided to hug him in front of everyone.

Elizabeth cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She smiled at them when they looked at her. "Right. We have one scene left before everyone is free to go home for the day." She said. "The next rehearsal will be on Friday."

There was a mixture of disappointed groans and relieved sighs. Elizabeth smiled in amusement. "The last scene of the day will be the meeting between Romeo, Friar Laurence and the Nurse." She said.

"Ling, if you would please."


End file.
